


Sire Line.

by amazingAisha16387



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Time Travel, starting future/tvd season three
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 53,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingAisha16387/pseuds/amazingAisha16387
Summary: A new arrival changes the lives of both protectors and enemy of Mystic Falls because she needs them to join forces to help her save her family from great danger. ( the original show never happened, starting from season three timeline but it's a time travel story.)
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Hayley /Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 54
Kudos: 83





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note.
> 
> The characters do not belong to me the only is mine.
> 
> Forget about Originals but remember the characters because I am going to use them for my time-travel crossover story.

( In Far Away Future)

The night was eerily darker than usual as clouds kept covering moonlight.

The heavy wind is making swishing sounds while blowing away dead leaves. Its seems like great horror will fell on this fateful night as someone's running noise can be heard as their feet crunch on dead twigs and leaves of the forest.

A lone man was running in supernatural speed as he crossed wilderness and stopped at the edge of the river.

He stared across the dark night and even though he couldn't see anyone he can listen to a dozen footsteps on his pursue. Warm hands gripped his shoulder tightly and his eyes fell on a young girl in his arms who was shaking with fear.

"Shh, little one, we are almost there."

He assured her in his shooting voice and somehow he knew that she believes in him to protect her with his own life.

He then assessed the gap between this side and other and even though many supernatural couldn't breach that gap he was not some simple supernatural being, In fact, he was one of the kind and with that thought, he tightened his grip around his precious girl and make the jump.

Just as he thought he was on the other side of the lake in mere seconds and luckily none of his followers arrived yet.

Without wasting any more time he set on his journey again.

It took him a few minutes but soon he arrived at the abandoned white house that looked centuries old. "We are here kid."

The girl finally lifts her face, her blue eyes searching for signs of danger but all she can feel was the presence of dead witches. "Is this place like cemetery we used to have back at home?" She asks her companion who was trying to light candles but the task seems impossible with the wind blowing the fire away.

"Incendia!" The girl waved her hand and candles lit up brightening this gloomy night little bit.

"Thanks, kid. Now, are you ready?" He asked eight years old in front of him who seriously nods her head.

"I'm ready but what about everyone! They still have my Dad and Pappie."

She was on the verge of tears when she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Now you listen to me, your Dad and Pappie are one of the strongest people I knew and there is no one that has guts to harm them."

His hand then went inside his jacket pocket from which he takes out a Silver oriented pendant with crest sign-on centre which she often saw on her Nona's neck. "How did you?"

She began to ask in surprise because she never once saw her grandmother without this pendant.

"It was hard but your aunt and Grandma Bennett borrowed from her by making excuses for location spell."

He then put that chain around her neck and tapped the pendant. "They cast protection and your returning spell around it. So you can stay safe and come back as soon as you found me, your aunt and your grandma Bennett younger version to bring with you."

He observed her for second making sure she understands her mission. "Why can't they do this spell back at home?" She asks and once again he was taken aback with this young girl magical knowledge.

"The cemetery back at home is under control of those bad people who want to harm our family, so your grandma Bennett came up with this place that is her ancestral grounds and spirits around this place will help you here as well as ay that place where you are going to go."

He gently kissed her forehead and then tucked three letters inside her jacket pocket. "Give this letter to each when you found them and one important thing, the place you are going to go may seem familiar and you will see familiar faces too but make sure that you won't reveal about yourself or from where you came from. Try to found your Granma Bennett first and as soon she will read her letter she will help you in completing your mission."

He then hugged her while hating himself for putting so much burden on this child but he knows that if anyone can convince them of this bizarre truth it's her.

"Now one last thing, the spell will give you one month to finish your mission, you will arrive there on the full moon like this and you have to return here by next full moon. If by that time you have managed to found all three of them then great, otherwise, you have to return at all cost otherwise you will be stuck there forever."

He can see her eyes widened with worry but now is not the time to waste because he can hear footsteps approaching faraway.

"There are coming and you need to go now." He pulled out a pocket knife and took a deep breath.

"What about you!" She was full-on crying and each tear was worse than drowning in vervain. "Don't you worry about me or anyone else. Just be safe and we will see each other again I promise." They both joined their pinkies in a deal which brings a small sad smile on their faces.

"Now remember to activate this spell you need a drop of your blood, the magic of this place and think hard about your destination."

She then held out her finger which he pricked with his pocket knife. He then steps a few paces back and nods his head for her to carry on.

She then let few drops fell on the ground before stepping on them. With one last look at her protector, she gave him parting wave and then slowly close her eyes. She then concentrates on her destination as spirits start helping her to perform this almost impossible magic.

"Mystic Falls 2010, Mystic Falls 2010."

She remembers her Pappie used to read her the story of 'Wizard of Oz' and for a second she felt like Dorothy as the wind around her turned into tornado making her scream as she was swept away into the dark night.

############

"(Mystic Falls 2010)

It was getting late once again as Liz Forbes packed her things for the night. She just got a call from her daughter who sadly informed her that Klaus has returned with his sister and Stefan who attacked students, plus Elena and now Tyler Lockwood is a Hybrid.

For a while, she was so shocked to do anything but then she braced herself and called Carol with a heavy heart as she informed her about this unfortunate new development.

"I missed old boring days." She told herself as she stares around her office. She was about to leave when suddenly her phone ring. "Hello?"

For a second she fears another terrible new but what she heard instead only alarm her. "Yeah, I will be there."

She rushed out and drives straight to the hospital. Doctor Meredith was there to receive her. "She just arrived a few minutes ago, apparently a group of campers found her unconscious outside some old white burned house. I think she has been lost or abandoned."

Doctor Meredith take her straight towards the room. There on the bed laid a young girl probably around seven or eight. Her hair is a beautiful shade of Auburn, round face chubby white cheeks with a tint of pink on them.

Her hair was covered with dry leaves but her clothes remain unscathed. She was wearing a blue jacket and Liz was about to search her pocket when her eyes fell on a silver pendant around her neck which she instantly recognized with a shocking grasp.

"Excuse me, Doctor." She left to go in an empty corridor where she quickly took her phone out to make the call.

"Hello, Sheriff." He didn't give her the chance to speak as he carries on. "Listen, today I have terrible night and right now Elena and I are drinking our bad day away, so if you need my help for any case then please leave it for tomorrow."

He was about to hang up on her when she screamed. "Damon you need to come here at the hospital, a child has been found outside that burnt witches house."

She then glances at the unconscious girl. "At first we thought she was abandoned but here is a strange part, she has this pendant with founding family crest on it."

She hears Damon scoffing at her. "Which wretched founding family left her all alone in that wretched place?"

Liz shakes her head feeling more strange as she told him. "It's your family crest Damon, the same one that I often saw on your and your brother's ring is on that child's pendant."

"What!?" Damon shouted in a shocked voice so she repeated herself again. "She is wearing Salvatore's Crest around her neck."

With that he hang-up but she knew her friend is rushing towards here to meet the new member of his family.


	2. Pappie!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon met a strange child and found out strange things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned before, I am going to used Original characters and their storyline in my own way to create this time travel story. Lots of things will be clear over time. So here you go, I hope you enjoy today's chapter.

Driving his car as fast as he can Damon was trying his best to understand this situation.

It's true that Salvatore crest was once a symbol of his family members to wear with pride. It still is something that both he and his brother continue wearing after hundreds of years.

As far as he remembers there were three rings and one pendant in existence that has Salvatore crest on it. His own ring was passed down to him from his grandfather.

Stefan took their father's ring after they went back and discover his body at the same place where he left him.

That left their uncle Zachary's ring which was passed down to his son and then so on and on until it reached Zach.

Thinking of Zack brings back all his past mistakes and regrets. Looking back now he wished he did things differently.

Closing his eyes he focused on Zach's ring that is currently hidden inside his safe along with their aunt Adriana Salvatore's pendant who died widow without any children of her own.

That pendant then was passed on to his mother but as soon she got sick of consumption it was taken off her and given to him with serious instruction from his father. "This pendant is a prestigious family heirloom Damon, make sure you gave it to your bride and then your son's bride so it can remain in our family."

He couldn't help but scoff at that memory, he still remembered making a decision (just to spite his father's orders) to passing on to his first daughter if God forbid his wife passed away before him.

Sadly he never got married nor he had any daughter to fulfil his desire and so it remains locked away.

So this brings back to his first question if he already has all Salvatore's Crest then how come his family crest came in possession of some eight-year-old girl who was found abandoned at Bennett's witches burned house?

Luckily he reached his destination and without waiting one second he climbed out off his car and walk inside the hospital.

Liz was already waiting for him with some lady Doctor beside her. "Oh, Damon! Thank God you are here."

Liz felt a lot better now he is here. "Damon this is Doctor Meredith Fell, she is looking after that girl."

The Doctor (who in his opinion is super hot) soon start telling him everything about that girl."She is still unconscious and running little temperature due to staying outside for so long but other than that she didn't receive any internal or physical injury to explain her state of unconsciousness."

Damon can sense her suspicion so he quickly jumped into action as he starts compelling her. "You found nothing strange, and you are going to leave and get her discharge papers."

"Damon!" Liz hissed angrily at her friend for openly compelling a doctor in front her but he raised his hand to silence her. "Trust me, it's better if I solve our missing child case without 'Dr Suspicious' hovering over our head."

He waited and once she nods her head in understanding They both walked inside.

The moment his eyes fell on this unconscious child he tried to found any kind of familial features. Her skin was fairer than his but her hair is an exact auburn shade of his late aunt Adriana.

Stepping closer he finally saw the pendant with Salvatore crest around her small neck. The chain was way too big for a small child's neck.

He reached out to inspect it closer and to his surprise, it was the very same pendant that he earlier saw inside his safe.

"It's impossible." He murmured in disbelief.

"Do you know her?" Liz asks behind him and for a moment he totally forgot that she was there all along.

"I don't know her." He answered truthfully. "But there is no doubt in my mind that this is my family crest, although I still can't figure out how the same pendant can exist in two places?"

Liz stared at him in confusion. She was going to ask him what he meant when suddenly they saw girl stirring. "I think she is waking up, I'm going to get a doctor."

Liz left him all alone before he can say anything. He watched the girl who was now slightly twitching her close eyes.

Before he could stop himself he reached out to touch her shoulder. "Wake up, princess." To his surprise, the girl's eyes slowly open as she tried to adjust her sight under bright light. After blinking a few times she finally managed to fully open her eyes which were a shade of light blue.

She then scrunches her face and to his surprise lights get dim around them. "What the?!"

At his voice, her eyes snapped at his direction and then a brilliant smile form on her face as she leapt into his arms. "Pappie!"

############

When Liz returned with Dr Meredith she was expecting the child to be awakened but what she didn't expect is to find her in Damon's arms as she hugged him tightly. "I'm so happy to see you Pappie! You know, I had a nightmare that bad people captured you and dad and everyone was searching for you."

Liz couldn't understand a single word she was saying and by the look of it, Damon was too shocked to say anything.

Damon who was still trying to understand suddenly felt warm hands cupping his face. "Why won't you say something Pappie? Where is my dad?"

The girl then starts searching her surrounding and it was then she registered two women standing at the doorway. "Who are you?" She asks while scooting closer to Damon as if she trust him to protect her.

"I am Doctor Fell and this is Sheriff Forbes." She slowly approaches the girl as she explains. "You are right now in Mystic Falls Hospital and we want to know your name so we can find your parents."

Damon watched her eyes shifting at each one of them before resting once again on his face.

For a while it seems like she was searching for something on his face and when she couldn't find it her eyes burst into tears.

"This is not a nightmare!" She wailed while covering her face.

All three adults simultaneously reached out to comfort her but in the last moment, Damon moved his hand away feeling a bit unsure of this situation.

Liz gently rubbed her back as she tried to ask her. "Sweetie, can you tell me your name or your parent's name?"

But the girl was now shaking in fear as she cried harder than ever. "Bad people took them away and my mom is searching for them!" As soon these words were out the child became quite inconsolable as she kept on crying.

For some reason, Damon couldn't bare her cries anymore. Moving forward he made her look at him. "Listen to me, we are good guys and we will help you but you have to tell your name first."

The way she stared at him with so much trust bring back the earlier memory of Elena staring at him in exactly the same way.

She rubbed her tears away as she tells him in a shaky voice. "Hope, my name is Hope."

Mustering his smile he held out his hand. "I'm Damon."

"I know your name." She says absentmindedly before realising her mistake. "Oops!" She whispered low enough but he heard it clearly.

Turning around he wordlessly signals Liz who quickly understand him. "Doctor, can we speak with her alone?"

Damon was ready to compel her once again but luckily Doctor just left.

Once she was gone he turned around to face this strange child. "Damon! Please ask your question normally."

He could hear the warning in Liz tone. "Fine! He snapped before turning his attention once again."So Hope? What is your parent's name?"The girl was quiet for a while but then she answers, "my mom name is Haley."

He notices she didn't tell the full name of her mom. " Okay, and what is your Dad's name?"

This time she stiffened and a telltale sign of tears were threatening to appear.

"Please don't cry." He pleaded with her ( He clearly can't deal with crying children) and when she didn't he continues. "Now princess tell me one thing more thing where did you get this pendant?"

At this question, she looked down and picked it in her small hands. "It belongs to my Nona, I mean my grandmother who is my mom's mom. My brother gave it to me before I, I."

Once again she starts crying but this time she hid her face away in his arms.

Damon who was still trying to process everything was unable to solve this mystery.

Finally pulling her in his arms he picked her up. "Liz if it's okay, can I take her to Boarding House?"

"But?" Liz stutter as she tried to ask. "What about your brother and that dangerous situation we are dealing with?"

"I will protect her to trust me? Besides this pendant clearly proves she is my family."

He didn't wait for a reply and left with Hope.

Settling her on the back seat he made sure to secure seatbelt around her.

The girl was quiet for the rest of the drive but just when they were far enough on the deserted road he stopped the car.

He thought the girl would be scared but so far she just stares at him with trusted eyes. Unlocking the door he settled beside her. "Now Ms Hope, tell me exactly who you are and how did you get this pendant? And before you think of lying to me I should inform you that exact same pendant is rotting away in my safe and yet somehow I can see it in front of me, so now explain how is it possible for one pendant to exist in two different places?"

"How can you tell it's same?" She inquired. He can definitely tell she is doing her best to not answer him properly.

"Because of this small dotted hole inside the S." He pointed out the hole with a triumphant look.

He can see her struggling to come up with some sort of lie which makes him lose his patients.

"Tell me who you are?" He compelled her.

But to his surprise, the girl gave him an incredulous look. "Are you seriously trying to compel me?! You just wait till I tell Nona!" She threatened him angrily before turning her face away while crossing her arms in a loud huff.

"How did you? What are you?!"He asks while moving away from this strange child as for the first time ever he felt a little bit panicked.

"My mom always said lying is bad but my brother told me not to tell anyone truth about myself."

Damon watched as Hope become more frustrated. " I was not even supposed to meet you at all! He clearly said to find him, my aunt and my Grams and strictly forbid me to not reveal any secret but now I have ruined everything?!"

She then sniffed as she turned to face him. "I am so scared to mess things up. I don't know what to do anymore?"

Even though he still didn't get his answer he tried to calm her down. "Hey, don't cry. It's going to be okay."

She gave him a teary smile but he can see, how much she believe him. "Do you trust me?"

Surprisingly she quickly nods her head in answer. "Okay, how about you just answer my three questions truthfully right now and in return I will help you out and not ask you anything until you want to tell me on your own."

Damon knew he was gambling his chances to know everything about this mysterious child but he didn't want to cause her any more stress.

"Do I have a choice to pass the question?"

He thought hard and then gave her a nod in agreement as he held out his hand. "Deal." Instead of shaking his hand, Hope reached out to kiss on his cheek.

Feeling stunned he rubbed his cheek and saw her smiling at him. "Okay Ms Hope, my first question is that who gave this pendant to your Nona?"

"My Pappie." She answers in a small voice. "What's your father's name?" But she quickly said. "Pass."

"Damn!" He won't waste his time on names anymore. He then remembers something. "Earlier when you open your eyes you called me your Pappie, can you tell me why?"

This time he can see her struggle, he was almost prepared to hear 'pass' when she replied. "Because you are my Pappie, my grandfather and my Mom's dad."

For a while, they both stare at each other. He was too shocked to say anything, he then remembers a younger version of himself calling his mother's parents 'Nona and Pappie'.

Suddenly his brain was swirling with so many questions, Who is this Nona? How can he give her something which is still in his possession? How can he be a grandfather or father? and if Hope is right then he is her Nona's husband.

He would have remembered getting married or having a daughter who's name is Haley who was apparently searching for Hope's Pappie (as in himself) and Hope's Dad? Not to forget how is it possible for him to have children or grandchild when vampires can't procreate?

He then recalls her telling something. How the hell is it possible that her Pappie who along with her dad was captured by some bad guys because he definitely sitting free with this strange girl. If what she said is true then how is it possible? Unless?

"You still have one question left?" He was startled by Hope's voice.

Staring down at her Damon realized he needed so many answers but he can only ask one more question to clear his insane theory.

"Hope can you tell me something and I want to complete truth from you?" He waited for her signal and when she said yes he finally asked. "What was yesterday Date-month and year?"

The girl frowned at him but still replied. "What kind of question is this? It was 31st of August 2040."

She shakes her head at this silly question but for Damon, its seem he finally lost his sanity as her words stuck in his head on constant repeat.

'2040!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note.
> 
> Here you go, another chapter of this story. In the next chapter, Hope will meet Elena. Please send me your review and motivate me to write more and more.


	3. Hope's Powers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madness at Salvatore house. Elena met Hope, fun at Carnival, plans go wrong and unexpected person save them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Notes.
> 
> This chapter will have few parts of season three episode six (Smells like teen spirit ) but keep it in mind that I will be alerting these storylines to fit around my story.

Deep in the woods, Ric was training Elena after Stefan and Klaus attacked her last night.

She felt anger burning deep inside her whenever she remembers Stefan's words from last night.

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath to calm herself down before resuming her training with much more determination than before.

Later when she returned home she selects her clothes out for her first day of senior year but just like last year, there was no enthusiasm that a normal teenager should felt.

"You are not some normal teenager, Elena." She reminds herself as her reflection stared her back with sad eyes.

She quickly got dressed in a short purple dress and wear a scarf around her neck to cover her attack wounds.

It was then her eyes fell on her phone and she picked it up to call him once again. "Hello."

"Damon. Thank God you picked your phone! What happened last night? I've been calling you but you didn't reply." It's strange how much hearing his voice calm her down.

"I, I'm fine. As for last night well that will be tough one to explain."

She frowned as she heard how worried and tired he sounds. "Where are you right now?"

"Going Home. Umm, look, Elena, I have to go but I will see you once we settled in."

"We? What do you mean by?" but he already hung up his phone.

She wanted to call him again but then stopped herself and decide its time to start her senior year. 'Let's see what surprises this day has stored for her.

############

Meanwhile, Damon just returned with Hope who was sleeping peacefully at the back seat. Stopping his car he took a deep breath, he then got out and open his trunk, from where he pulled out shopping bags.

It took him three hours to search before he came across an open Target store from where he bought her clothes and a few necessary items.

Although he has to compel salesperson when Hope suddenly ask "Do you have laser mask sunscreen for sensitive skin?"

The salesman stared at them with a dumbfounded look and before he can ask any further questions, he quickly compels him to forget about them.

To Hope's credit, she quickly realized her mistake and then stayed quiet until he told her about dropping her off at his friend's home.

( Flashback)

"No, I won't stay with someone else! At least not until I can find my Grams."

He felt really annoyed as he stopped his car street over to Ric's place. "Okay fine! Then tell me who is this Grams? So I can drop you there."

She unconsciously tapped her jacket as she said. "I can't tell you who she is. Before we left my Grams strictly told me to not reveal anything except to those people I'm here for. She said that it can confuse the timelines or even worse change the future."

That kind of make sense but that still doesn't solve his problem. "Okay so then tell me how you are planning to find her?"

"She will have a vision from her future self on the full moon of this time," Hope replied as if that's the most obvious way. " My Grams told me to wait until then and stay with someone called social services."

'Ah! So they deliberately abandoned her in the woods. If it was someone else on the duty instead of Liz then he was sure Hope would be safer staying at a social service centre.

He then thought about dropping her there. 'I mean that was their plan all along.'

Yet somehow one look at her innocent face banished any thoughts of leaving his granddaughter at some gloomy place. 'She will probably land in an asylum with her future talk.' He reasons with himself.

Still, that didn't solve his problem because he can't take her home where his ripper brother is being world-class Jackass!

He then thought about leaving her with Elena but once again reject that thought because she was Danger magnet herself.

"It's only for one week." He heard Hope voice as she gave her a puppy look. "I will then leave with her to search my aunt and brother and then we will return back to my time."

He was still weighing his pros and cons when she said. "If its help I can Zap my Grams name to search her."

"What the Hell is Zap?!" He asks while staring at her incredulously.

"Oh!" Her eyes lit up in realization. "Its haven't invented yet? It's actually a really cool site that can send you anyone's current location by just saying their name."

"Okay, that's it! You are coming home with me but first, swear that you won't say Future stuff anymore!"

She then gave her a beaming smile and bring two of her fingers together to touch is heart before bringing it to her lips as she kisses her fingers and Said. "Salvatore Swear."

His dead heart thudded against his chest as he remembers his mother teaching exact swear sign to him a long time ago.

"Who thought you that?" He asked hoarsely while still processing what this means.

"You and my mom thought me that, although I am pretty sure that Aunt Davina knows about it too. Oops!"

She clamps her hands over her mouth as he asked. " Now who the hell is Davina?" But she shakes her head still covering her mouth.

Shaking his head he found the biggest reason to keep her close to him. "You are really bad at keeping secrets." He told her to which he gets a sarcastic remark from an eight-year-old. "I'm eight years old! Sue me!"

And for the first time after a really long time, he genuinely starts laughing, and he put that on Pros list.

( End of Flashback)

So here they are now as he carefully picked sleeping girl into his one arm and her bags in another hand as he walked inside his house.

He almost stepped back when the scent of blood hit him with full force meanwhile he can clearly hear loud music coming from the parlour.

Making sure she was sound asleep he protectively hold her close and zapped towards his room. Once there he gently put his sleeping granddaughter on his bed and tucked her under his bed covers.

"I'm going to protect you from everyone." He then after a very long time make Salvatore swear sign and touch her heart.

Making sure she won't wake up. He walked downstairs to see the damage his brother has caused.

Sure enough, he found two of Burnett's dead bodies staining his thousand dollars worth Persian rug. He then saw a few other compel girls, who were busy playing bloody twister with his brother.

"Do you know there is two dead Burnett's who owed me Persian rug?"

"Aww, Is my older brother getting angry with me?" Stefan mocked while munching on girls wrist.

Damon quickly compels girls to leave his house before turning to glare at his brother. "What are you still doing here if your master has fled the town?"

"Keeping an eye on his human blood bag." He told him in bored tone and once again he missed his moody/broody brother.

He was about to say something when he heard knock on the door.

"You should get that," Stefan told him while giving him smug smile.

Feeling more irritated by his behaviour he went to open the door when he came face to face with a gorgeous blonde girl.

"What took you so long to open the door?!" She snapped and saunters inside as if she owns this place.

She then starts complaining about being abandoned again and it was then Stefan introduced her. "Meet Rebekah, Klaus's sister."

He watched a girl in question who was carrying shopping bags on both her hands as she asks. "So where is my room?"

"Excuse me?" Damon was really taken aback by this girl's audacity. "Motel six is down the road."

"Very funny, I will find room for myself." She turned away but then stopped as she noticed soft steps coming down the stairs. "Who else is here?"

But before she or even Stefan could move a muscle Damon zoomed passed them and in seconds the front door was opened and then shut.

"What was that?" She inquires as fresh scent still lingers in the air while they heard car zooming away from the house.

But Stefan didn't reply as he stares suspiciously at the close door.

############

Damon felt able to relax once they reach school premises which were far away from that madhouse and filled with other students.

Hope was still confused but luckily stopped asking questions after a few minutes as she once again succumbed to sleep.

Shrugging his jacket off him he covers her with it. He then quickly compel a group of students to guard his car.

As soon he stepped inside Ric's class he found Scooby gang was waiting for him. "Sorry, I'm late."

His eyes fell on Elena who didn't waste time as she explains Stefan return to school. "Stefan is here?"

"So is Klaus's sister. She is already corrupting Tyler." Caroline complains but his brain went straight to his granddaughter who was sleeping peacefully while two dangerous maniacs terrorizing the school. "Look, if they are here then we have to regroup somewhere else for this meeting."

"But what about Stefan? Because I can't hold my emotions with the way he is acting." She was on the verge of breaking down but Damon knows how much strength she truly is.

Before he could answer Tyler Lockwood arrived and to everyone shock start praising Klaus.

"What's wrong with you?" Caroline screams at her boyfriend but Damon figures it out and quickly snapped his neck making everyone gasp.

"He is sire to Klaus. It's rare but he owns his allegiance to his master."

He advises Caroline to take him away and told Ric to continue with this meeting after school.

He then ran back to his car and luckily he couldn't find his brother or Barbie Klaus anywhere nearby.

Seeing they will be at school he drives back home to clean the mess his brother left behind.

Once he was finished cleaning everything up. He went to wake Hope up. "Come on kid, get dressed, its time to hit on the road."

He has to admit it was impressive how quickly she was dressed before him. Once again they were back on road and as soon they stop at the grill, she was extremely hungry to get some lunch.

"I want a cheeseburger with fries." She told him and he ordered the same for himself.

Its seems she was really hungry when she licked her lip at sight of her plate.

"Dig in kid, we have places to go." He soon starts eating but then stopped when he noticed her picking pickles out of her burger. "You don't like pickles?"

"No, never liked them." But as he watched her his mind went straight to another girl who didn't like them.

'Its just coincidence.' He thought and besides children hate many things.

As soon as their lunch was finished they drive straight to Ric's apartment. Upon opening the door he makes shushing sign to Hope who giggles but zipped her lips.

He then walked closer where they saw Elena lifting some weights.

"What? Are you going to bench press a vampire?" He asked sarcastically.

She then starts complaining about Stefan stalking her when suddenly he put pressure on the bar. "Damon" She moaned in the struggle to keep it above her.

"Fight back Elena." He taunted her. "Show me what you got Buffy."

"Okay stop it!" She screams and he pulled away while she scrambled away from him.

"I can't take this anymore." She finally admitted. " I want him gone until this Mikael guy comes through."

"Its no use. He is too high to come back." He tried to make her see sense but apparently, she didn't want to as she stepped closer. "Then do it for me because every time I see him a part of me breaks down and I don't know how to fight him."

Her teary eyes were enough to weaken his resolve as he grabbed her hand and place it on his chest.

"Feel that? It's sternum." He explained while staring deeply into her eyes. "Solid plate of bone." Suddenly he pulled Elena towards him and spun her around so she was standing in front of him with her back to his chest as he gently placed his fingers on her back in a gap through her top. "Right here, just below the rib-cage, next to the spine, that's your way to a vampire's heart."

She turns her face to stare at him and he was sure they were going to kiss when suddenly they heard crashing noise.

Elena turned around and found an eight-year-old girl staring at them with wide eyes while Ric's trophy laid on floors near her.

Damon watched as Hope faces lit with recognition for few seconds until she watched him staring at her.

She bit her lip for second as she pointed at the trophy. "Sorry. I was just checking out this antique cup."

Elena heard Damon groaned as he told this little girl in a stern voice. "Its trophy, princess."

"Damon, who is she?" She asked and he quickly made his excuse. "She is Zach's Daughter. Apparently, he has a secret girlfriend somewhere that neither I nor Stefan knew about.

Only Liz knew and sadly her mother passed away so now we are the only family she has."

Elena felt sympathy for this child as she can understand what losing parents really meant. She walked closer and held out her hand. "Hello, pretty girl. I'm Elena."

The girl instead stares at Damon as if looking for his permission and when he nodded his head a smile form on her face as she shakes her hands. "I'm hopeful."

"You have a lovely name, and your hair is really pretty."

"Your hair is pretty too." She compliments her while reaching out to touch her long hair. "I don't understand why would you cut it?"

"What?" Elena asks not sure she heard it right but Damon suddenly starts coughing. "Damon? Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He quickly walked passed her and picked Hope in his arms. "Tell Ric, I will meet you at the born fire."

Elena watched as he head for the door. "But? Where are you going?" She called after him.

"I'm going to ask Liz to watch over her for a while." He told her as he opened the door.

But apparently, Hope didn't like that plan. "But you said we will get ice cream! You also promised we will stay together!"

Elena watched with amusement as Big Bad vampire tried to placate an angry little girl. "Some other time Hope. Today I have some important grownup stuff to do."

It was then her lips start quivering as her eyes start tearing up and to his annoyance, his heart starts clenching as a fat drop of tears start falling from her blue eyes.

Elena stepped forward to help, only to stop when he gently embrace her and quickly apologize. "Don't cry, princess. I'm really sorry."

He ignores as Elena gasp, her eyes getting wide as he tried to apologize this crying child in his arms.

"Help me!" He mouthed when she sobbed harder against his neck.

As much it was amusing to watch Damon like that, Elena decides to help the poor guy.

"Hope? sweetie. How about we all go for ice cream?"

She didn't know what kind of power this child's smile held over him because when she beamed in happiness, her happiness can also be seen in his smile.

############

If last night was something he never dreamed in millions of years then right now he is still dreaming.

He was so sure this being a dream because there is no way that Damon Salvatore is winning stuff animals at stupid Carnival stand while Elena and Hope were cheering for him as they enjoyed some chocolate chip cookies flavour ice cream.

It would have annoyed him if the sight was not so adorable. He was happy that Hope was able to distract them from the madness that is waiting back at Mystic Falls.

At first, he only planned to get them ice cream but then they heard about Carnival in Richmond and sure enough, Hope ask once again. "What is Carnival?"

This time he was quick to explain that her mother was ill for years and that's why she didn't know about Carnival.

Once again he can see sadness and sympathy in Elena's eyes as she kissed Hope's cheek before asking her. "Would you like to check it out?"

He mentally kicked himself and refused them straightaway but as he watched both girls excited face turned down into disappointment he was once again powerless to refuse them.

So here he was the Big Bad Vampire, murderer of many, nightmare for his victim found himself carrying stuff bunny and bears as both girls strolled hand in hand in front of him.

"Look! Merry-go-round!" Elena exclaimed as she dragged them towards it.

Damon watched with amusement how adorably they both settled on one horse.

He then saw a worker taking pictures with an instant camera to whom he paid generously to take their pictures as he went to join both girls.

He couldn't help but smile as both girls laughed and squeal throughout the ride. When they watched their pictures Both Elena and Damon realize that, they look as carefree and happy as Hope looks in these pictures.

But like every lovely dream, they soon head back to Mystic Falls as the sunset.

First, they dropped Hope off at Liz place and it took both him and Elena to assure her that they will return for her in few hours.

"It's great what you are doing for her." She told him once he starts driving towards woods. "if you need any help then you know I'm there for you."

He gave her a small smile but didn't say anything because he needs to find some safe place for Hope and he won't find that place in Mystic Falls.

Soon they reached their destination and Ric was there waiting for him.

They both got out of the car and saw Ric holding vervain injection in his hand. "Shall we begin?" He asks and just like that they were back into their mad reality.

############

Stefan took the bait as he taunted her about being jealous while they watched Damon flirting with Rebekah.

And even though she was jealous, she sticks to the plan and pretends to be drunk.

After that, it was easy to lure Stefan towards the bench and just like they planned when she falls and he catches her they inject him with vervain.

Everything was going smoothly and she even texts Damon but suddenly car got locked up and then lit up in flames.

Alaric was able to get her out but the fire has spread throughout the car with Stefan still stuck in the back.

"Elena?" Damon rushed towards where she was standing shocked as she watched Ric's attempts to save Stefan.

"I don't know what happened?" She cried out but he was already rushing towards the burning car.

Suddenly they saw Sheriff's car arriving and from their Liz and Hope got out.

Both Liz and Elena watched as Hope stares at that burning car with fearful eyes.

Damon who was trying to open the door heard small footsteps approaching towards him and then to his horror he saw Hope walking towards him with her hands raised in front of her as she screams. "Motous Incendia!" Motous Incendia!"

Shocked he and Ric stepped away as the fire starts to extinguish.

With a jolt of his past experiences, he realized that his future granddaughter is chanting the same spell that he often saw Bonnie performing.

Like everyone else Elena was too shocked to react as Hope screamed out loud in the air."Motous Incendia!"

And just like that not only car stopped burning but it was in perfect shape as if it didn't succumb in flames seconds ago.

They all watched as she flicked her hand and the back door burst open from which his brother jumped out gasping for breath.

Stefan was surprised he was not feeling that burning anguish anymore but then his eyes fell at his captor and another kind of flame burned inside him.

"I'm going to kill you!" He roared as he stepped forward to attack Elena.

Damon who was shielding Hope suddenly saw veins popping under his brother's eyelid. He was about to jump between him and Elena when once again Hope raise her hand and like puppet she brought his ripper brother on his knees.

Stefan was once again feeling a tremendous amount of pain and in front of this pain, Gloria's attack felt like a pinch.

"Let me go!" He roared while clenching his eyes shut but then he felt soft hands cupping his cheeks.

Opening his eyes he felt he is hallucinating because 'What is a small girl doing near monster like him?'

Damon tried to hold her back but then she walked towards his brother. He felt beyond clueless as Hope stood in front of Stefan and the way she was staring at him its seems she was assessing Stefan.

Hope then cupped his cheek while asking him in her sweet voice. "Can you feel?"

Elena can see emotions in his eyes but he was stubbornly fighting it.

"It's not nice to be stubborn." She reprimanded Stefan and if Damon was not freaking out, he would have laughed how her face scrunches up again in anger.

She then closes her eyes and Damon couldn't stop his gasp as she opened her eyes only to stare deeply in Stefan's eyes as she began to compel him.

"Whoever is controlling you! You are now free from their control."

Stefan can feel the second he felt free from Klaus's compulsion and it was because of this little girl who freed him.

He was almost planning his revenge and it's great that his humanity has long gone but as soon that thought came into his mind the girl grip tightened on his cheek. "Bad thoughts Papa Stefan."

Damon can feel three pairs of eyes staring at him questioningly when her words came out but he was only watching as his powerful granddaughter compel his brother again as she commands him in a loud clear voice. "Turn that switch on!"

Once again Damon can see how helpless Stefan was as his eyes momentarily got shut.

They all waited anxiously when a few seconds later Stefan finally open his eyes again and with the way tears start forming on them, Damon knew that Hope's power just gave him his brother back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes.
> 
> Here you go, another chapter of this story and I hope you enjoyed it. Please send me your reviews because they really motivate me to write more and more.


	4. Ghost Town.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon and Elena found out more about Hope and Damon got visit from unexpected enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Notes.
> 
> Few parts of this chapter are taken from the episode(Ghost World) but remember I am alerting storyline to fit my story. Now, this chapter will start from where we left the previous chapter.

For a while, they all were frozen to their spots as they come with terms about everything that just happened today.

Stefan was still hunched over as his body shook with a tremendous amount of guilt and shame.

Damon who was watching his brother tried to approach him cautiously.

"Stefan." He tried to call him but he didn't even respond to his voice.

However, before he could reach his brother his eyes shift towards Hope who was now staring ahead of something. "You?"

He looked up at what she was referring to but there was no one there. "Hope there is no one there." But she was already raising her hand again as she moves in front of Stefan. "It was you who trapped papa Stefan?"

This caught his brother attention who like him was staring at Hope and then his eyes search in darkness. "There is no one here?" He told her as he stood up beside her.

They all watched her eyes filled with fear and concern as she gave them one quick glance before turning to stare into the dark night. "I won't let you hurt my family!" She screams and for the eight-year-old girl, her voice was quite impressively threatening because they felt the air shift around them.

"I said Noooooo!" She screams again and pushed her hand in the air while screaming a spell.

Both Damon and Stefan saw countless spell in their lifetime but nothing prepared them as they watched an invisible force push Hope so hard that she flew backwards in the air.

Damon moves fast to catch her in midair before she could hit the floor but somehow Hope fell unconscious in his arms.

"Hope! Hope!" He screams desperately while shaking her a bit but she remains unresponsive.

He didn't realize when he was surrounded by Ric and Elena who like him were touching her. "What happens to her?" Elena asks as tears fell from her eyes.

Ric checked her wrists and then her neck before sighing in relief. "I can feel her pulse and breathing. She is just unconscious."

"But what happened to her then?" Elena asks and for the first time, he didn't have any answers.

"Did you felt when air shift?" His brother finally asks making Damon look at him.

Stefan was not looking at them but instead, his eyes were searching for something in this empty parking lot.

"Yeah, but I couldn't see what she clearly can." He replied while his own eyes search for this invisible threat.

"I think we should leave before anyone saw us here," Liz told them and once again he was surprised to not notice her in this class.

"Why did you bring her here?" He roared in anger but Liz looked more perplexed then being afraid. "I really don't know Damon? I was driving her to my place when suddenly her eyes rolled back and she starts to keep saying her family is in danger. Next thing I know my car automatically start driving itself and didn't stop until we reached here."

Clearly, they all were too stunned after hearing this and Damon knew that he won't be able to lie when they start asking questions about her. "Liz is right, let's leave." He told everyone because he didn't want to deal with these questions right now.

Carefully he picked his granddaughter in his arms as he told Ric to bring Doctor.

He then left and to his surprise, Elena settles on the backseat with Hope while his brother sits next to him.

For the rest of the ride, they didn't speak at all, not even when they arrived home or when he placed Hope on his bed.

"I should change her clothes." Elena offers with a small smile and since he trusts her, he left them alone.

A few minutes later Ric arrived with none other than Doctor Meredith.

He only allowed Elena with them as she examines Hope. "I don't know what caused it but her body is in shock. Did she has been in an accident or something?"

He doesn't know why but this time he hates it when he had to make excuses to hide supernatural cause that hurt an innocent child. "No, but she was quite restless since yesterday."

He can see her getting suspicious again so he quickly compels her again as he asks. "Will she be alright?"

"Yes. She needs to sleep it off and by tomorrow she will be back to normal." The doctor replied and he was able to breathe in relief. "Great now forget about any suspicion you have regarding us."

With that, he called Ric and ask him to drop her off while instructing him. "If she asks any more question about Hope then do tell me."

Once they left Damon walked back towards his room making sure to avoid his brother questioning gaze.

When he opens his door, he stops to leaned at the doorway as he watched Elena caressing Hope's hair.

As soon their eyes met he knew that she needs answers but she was giving him the chance to decide whether he wants to talk about it or not.

"Come, let's patch up your wounds."

Elena quickly followed him into his washroom where he already has first kit box opened along with tap on the sink.

He tapped his ear and she understood why he did it.

Damon then starts applying ointment on her cheek even when she protested. "Give it to me! I can do it myself."

"Come on, you just got barbecued, it's the least I can do and apply first aid." With that, she gave up and watched him as he gently took care of her wound.

Damon can see she was itching to start this conversation and then her patience ran out as she said. "So our plan kind of worked?"

"Even not in the way we hoped for." He added sarcastically but Elena ignores his sarcasm as she reminds him. "At least you get a chance to flirt with Rebekah."

He chuckled while staring at her mischievously as he inquires. "Jealous?"

He can see her cheeks heating up but she denied with shrug. "I was faking it for Stefan."

"So was I." He simply replied but he did that eye thing which once again make her want to do things she would never admit.

So instead of admitting anything, she decided to ask a more important question. "Apparently you have been faking about lots of things, like Hope's real identity?"

She can see something change in his eyes as his eyes dart behind her but she knew he was staring at the girl in question.

Elena waited for what felt like a few minutes when his eyes finally move in her direction. "Before I tell you anything, I want you to be open-minded for this truth."

He can see she would agree to anything to know this mystery so he thought its better to warn her. "Also, I want you to understand that I don't know enough but only what she told me herself."

"Okay, I understand." She was getting truly impatient as she watched Damon struggling to come up with words.

Finally, he took a deep breath and then said. "Hope is not Zach's daughter. She um."

He stopped midway until Elena grabbed his hand and urged him. "She's what?"

"Hope is my granddaughter. Well, more specifically she is my Granddaughter from future who travel from her time which is 2040 to our time."

Just as he expected she didn't seem to believe him at first. "If you don't want to tell me."

"Its truth Elena! I don't know how or why but she is my granddaughter and that she came from the future! So you can believe whatever you want but you know me and you know that I will never make up something like this."

A rational side of her was unable to grasp this truth. Still, a part of her trusts him explicitly because as much she knows Damon all she has to do is stare in his eyes to believe him because they were incapable to hide anything from her.

"I trust you, Damon." She finally told him and she can see how happy this makes him. "I know all this sounds mad but."

"So is our world." He finished her thought while smirking at her and she has to agree. "You are right and nothing surprises me anymore in this world."

###########

The next morning when Damon woke up he smile because his arms were wrapped around his favourite girls who fell asleep with him.

Meanwhile, Hope was sleeping peacefully as she was cocooned between Damon on her right and Elena on her left.

She was still in deep sleep when their eyes open and for a while, they both were lost in this small bubble. It was only when Hope starts stirring that they break their gaze to watch this special girl.

"Hope?" He gently wakes her up and seconds later she opened her eyes.

For a while, she kept staring at both of them before she tried to sit up as she asks. "Where is she? Has she hurt anyone?"

Damon can see Elena was getting as worried as him but he put that aside so he can ask her. "What are you talking about? There was no one there?"

But Hope was shaking her head. "You can't see her but she was there!" She almost yells in desperation. "She is a really bad person and she always wanted to hurt my family."

"But who is she?" Elena asks while fearing for this little girl who clearly seems petrified.

"She is my grandmother." She told them shakenly but Damon felt horrified.

"You mean I have a daughter with the crazy, scary, invisible creature!"

At this, she frowned at him. "No Pappie, I didn't mean Nona." She briefly stared at Elena as she continues. "My Nona is a wonderful person." She told her.

Damon wonders if she was merely stating a fact of referring to Elena but Elena has other things on her mind. "So when you say grandmother you mean?"

"She is my Dad's mother but she is evil and she hates us a lot!" She explains and it was clear that this upset her a lot.

" How will we stop her invisible grandmother," Elena asks him and he felt extremely clueless about this evil grandmother problem.

Apparently what they said seems funny to Hope who starts giggling. "She is not an invisible creature. She is a powerful witch ghost."

"Witch!" Damon yelled while Elena squeak. "Ghost!"

"Yes! She is powerful witch well not as powerful as my aunt but my aunt always says that I have more power than anyone in our family."

This time they had to agree with whoever her aunt was as they witness recently her powers. "So let me get this straight. Your Grandmother ghost want to harm Stefan?"

Even as Damon ask this he knew she won't reveal the direct question and once again he found her struggling with words. "Not exactly, she wants to harm everyone and she was confused to see me because of I' I."

She was clearly finding it hard to explain any further but Damon understands a bit. "She was confused because you weren't supposed to be here?"

She just nods in reply and he pulled her in his arms. "Don't worry kid, after last night I don't think any bad witch will dare to harm anyone in this town."

Of course, he found out soon how wrong he was because as soon Elena left with Hope he was attacked by a ghost.

Stefan found him chained to chair with poker sticking into his chest.

"Who did this to you?" He asks while yanking poker out of his body.

"Who do you think? Ghost of Mason Lockwood has somehow returned from great beyond to take his revenge on me."

He didn't wait to elaborate and quickly left to get dressed while calling Elena. "Tell me you and Hope are safe." He asks as soon he heard her voice.

"We are fine but apparently something has gone wrong because I just saw Jeremy kissing Anna."

He rolled his eyes, 'leave it to little Gilbert to make out with his ghost girlfriend.' "I think crazy grandma has distributed extra passes to the living world because I just got a friendly surprise from a dead werewolf."

He then heard Elena gasp and then she says. "Damon, Lexi is here too."

He groaned and banged his head on top of his car. "I can't deal simultaneously with two people who are thirsty for their revenge but bring Lexi here so she can deal with my recently emotional brother."

"That's a great idea! But what about Hope?" She asks just as he starts driving.

"Bring her home. You will find Disney cartoon cd's in her stuff, that will keep you both entertained while Lexi deal with my brother and I will deal with this ghost problem."

After he hangs up he drives straight towards Grill but stopped when he saw Blondie and Witchy decorating the Road.

"Blondie, Witchy do you know that this town is on verge of turning into a ghost town?"

"What? Caroline ask clearly confused but the way Bonnie and Donavan stare at each other made him suspicious of them. "What did you do? Because I am pretty sure that Mason Lockwood skewered me this morning."

"I thought you close the door?" Matt asks Bonnie who stutter in return. "I' I think, I have."

Damon who didn't have time or patience for this, decide to interrupt these idiots. "Listen, I don't care what you do, I just want you to get rid of them because when I kill someone they supposed to stay dead."

For once they listen to him seriously so he left this problem to Witchy and her sidekicks.

He thought that he can finally relax and enjoy a drink with his buddy who still giving him a cold shoulder. "Come on Ric have one drink with me."

"I will have that drink." They heard a familiar voice nearby and sure enough, Damon found Mason Lockwood sitting on his other side.

"So, I killed you and now you want to kill me!? Well too bad, get in line." He whispered angrily at him but instead of attacking him Mason just smiled and said. "I want your apology."

Ric couldn't help but burst into laughter before controlling his expression as he told Mason. "Good luck with that.

Damon thought it was a joke but he was quite determined to hear his apology.

And so thus they hear they lamest apology ever in the history of mankind. "I know, I shouldn't have to kill you but sometimes I do things that I don't need to do."

"Seriously? That's your way of apologising?!" Mason ask with amuse expression on his face.

To Damon relief, not only did he accept his so-called attempt at an apology but he then led him to secret Lockwood tunnels that open up to caves.

Apparently, they held some kind of weapon to destroy Klaus because he was unable to enter the cave himself and to his disappointment Mason disappear right before he could tell him anything else.

So he called Ric who was still angry with him. "Listen, Ric, sometimes I do things that I didn't mean to do."

"Are you seriously recycling the same lame-ass apology to me?" Ric asks somewhere between being pissed and amusement.

"Well yeah." Damon shrug feeling tad bit embarrassed but to his relief, he accepted his apology and once again they were a friend.

He watched as his friend survey entire cave with interest. "What is it?" He asks impatiently to which Ric replied. "Its Originals History."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author 's Notes.
> 
> Here you go, another chapter of this story. Please send me your review and motivate me to write more and more.


	5. Dead Language, Hidden Secrets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They tried to figure out Original secrets and Elena wonder about future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special notes.
> 
> Once again part of this chapter will be taken from the episode (Ordinary people) but rest will be alerted to fit this story.

Bonnie P.O.V

She was chanting the spell to shut the door of another side. Even when Jeremy betrayal was making it difficult for her to concentrate she has her Grams support as she performed this difficult magic.

She can feel resistance from the opposite side as if some force is stopping her. "I can't do this Grams! Someone is blocking me!"

She felt a hand on her shoulder as she heard her voice. "Don't give up my child and trust Hope."

"Hope? What hope?!" It was then she felt that force stop fighting as if it gave up for some reason.

Bonnie quickly start chanting again using all her power and felt door closing from the other side.

"It's working!" She happily looked at her Grams who was now walking away with a sad smile on her face. "Grams don't go!" She cried out for her.

"Don't you worry my child everything will be alright, just promise me that when the time comes you will trust Hope."

"I don't understand? What hope?" Bonnie ask again as her Grams fade away but even when she disappeared the only sound left behind.

"Trust Hope! Trust Hope!"

With a gasp, Bonnie eyes open up and as she watched sunrises from her window, last night voices still echo in her ear. "Trust Hope! Trust Hope!"

############

Elena P.O.V

She was following Alaric deep into the tunnels when out of nowhere Damon appeared. "Boo!"

"Ah!" She screams before pushing him away from her. "Thank God Hope is in the car or you would have frightened too."

"Oh please, that girl is way stronger than both of us." He rolled his eyes but then Elena watched him zooming outside, 'probably to check on Hope.' She thought.

"He really cared about his late nephew's daughter." Alaric voice reaches her ear. She gave him smile but quickly change the topic before she has to lie more. "So what are these drawing?"

"These are ancient Vikings drawing, probably the dead language that's why I need to take lots of pictures so I can translate it later." He told her as he took picture after picture.

"But why is this so important?" She asks again feeling confused by his interest in these drawings or dead language, whatever they are.

"Because of it Original's story," Damon said behind her as he leans at the entrance of the cave. "Show her what you understand Ric." He told Ric who in return start pointing at few strange words. "Rebekah, Elijah, Nicklaus and Mikael."

"Or as I love to call him papa original." Damon finished while smirking at her shock face.

############

Damon's P.O.V

They were at Ric place and while he was helping Elena practice her Buffy moves, Ric was arranging and rearranging pictures. "Will you guys stop making noise! I can't concentrate on the task!" Ric shouted at them without even lifting his face from those pictures.

"If Ghost of Mason Lockwood was right then these pictures are key to that weapon."

"What weapon?" Hope to ask and they turned to see curiosity in her innocent face. "Its nothing sweetie, just something to stop the really bad guy." He assured her.

She stood up from the couch where she was busy painting. Apparently, she loves to paint which makes him wonder does his future wife is going to be an artist because he couldn't paint to save his life.

By the time Hope reached them they were all huddled together.

She tugged his hand and Damon picked her up and place her on the stool next to him. As she watched those pictures Ric moved to grab a book from the shelf. "I can help you." Did she tell them?

He and Elena stared at this little girl who has concentrating look on her face as she watched these pictures.

"You can? But now when this is supposed to be a dead language." Elena asks Hope who in turn giggles as she replied. "This is not a dead language, its ancient Viking. Our professor thought us this language along with Latin and ancient Myrna during our second standard."

"Who is this professor?" Damon asks feeling impressed while hoping he could find this professor at this time.

In answer Hope just pointed in front of her and he groaned when he saw who she is pointing at. "Ric?! Seriously!" He hissed while putting her hand down before Ric can see her hand pointing at his direction.

"Oops!" Apparently, Hope realizes her mistake again and quickly covered her mouth.

"Its okay kid, I am glad to know my friend will be alive in future." He then gently pried her hand away from her mouth as he asks. "So can you translate these pictures."

She was clearly still embarrassed but nod her head. He then watched Ric making his way towards them so he quickly instructs her. "Just whisper the translation and I will do the rest."

"Hey Ric maybe I can help you out, I just remember reading some old Viking texts." He told Ric who then places his book on the table. "Okay, give it a shot."

"The first picture said, family." He says out loud after his granddaughter whisper in a low voice that only supernatural ear can pick up.

"Second picture death of firstborn and third represent that family moving away from their home."

"That's what Elijah told me, how his family left their home after their elder sister death," Elena spoke out loud as she touched that picture.

"Its really their family story." Ric muses in interest. "What's next Damon."

But he was unable to tell them anything because Hope decides to go mute in next second. "Um! Uh!"

He pointedly stared at his granddaughter who was completely ignoring him. 'Maybe it's her weak subject.' He thought dejectedly and then admit out loud. "Sorry man but I can only help you this far."

"It's okay, I can figure something out," Ric assured him while Elena faces lit up. "I know someone who can help us but first let drop Hope to my place, She can give company to my brother as he suffered another heartbreak."

"Serves him right for fraternizing with Ghost in the first place." He couldn't help but taunt her as they collect Hope's things.

After waving goodbye to Ric, all three of them settled in his car. As he drives away he watched Elena texting someone. "Just backup, in case my source didn't help us out." She replied while showing him Bonnie's name on the screen.

Soon they reached her house where they found Jeremy moping on the couch. "Hey, little Gilbert."

He barely acknowledges them so Elena introduced Hope to his brother. "Jer this is Hope, She is Damon's nephew Zach's daughter and Hope this is my brother and you know what, like you, he loves to sketch."

"They watched as Hope stepped forward and start telling him her favourite things to draw.

"You are in- charge baby Gilbert! So take care of her and this house while we were gone." Damon instructs him strictly and then added. "Here order pizzas." He handed him money and as his eyes met with Elena he knew that like him she also felt like a parent leaving their kids alone.

############

Elena's P.O.V

As soon they were about to reach the Boarding house she told Damon her plan. "Just leave me alone with her. I am sure to get these hidden secrets out of her over the girl to girl chat."

She can see he was worried about her as he told her. "That's an original vampire you want me to leave you alone with."

"She is a girl first and foremost, a lonely girl who has been craving for some friends, just trust me on this okay, if this Mikael guy didn't wake up then we need to find this weapon." At her assurance, he finally gave in.

Once they arrived Elena hide behind woods and watched as Damon's head inside first and after few minutes appear with Stefan. "Trust me, brother, road trips are best to cure for moping souls."

As he was about to climb in Damon stared at her direction and pointed his phone while mouthing. 'Call me.'

She nods in understanding and waited for them to drive away before walking inside the house.

There she saw Rebekah who was watching some girls parading in designer dresses. "Salvatore's are not here." She told her in bore tone without glancing in her direction.

"It's alright, I came here to see you." She told her as she stepped closer towards this Original vampire.

"Me? And why sweet Elena Gilbert wants to meet me? Ah! you want to beg for your life. Sorry, darling, I can't help you there." She mocked at her and was about to leave when Elena shout out. "We are going to wake Mikael."

Just like Elena thought all colour drained from her face and she growls in anger. "You are lying!"

In return, Elena told her exactly where her father was, which make Rebekah scared as she pleaded. "Please you can't wake him up! He hates us he will kill us if he comes here."

"Then help me understand, share your story with me." Elena tried to gently coax the truth out of her, which she did as she revealed every Hidden secret about her family.

###########

It was late at night when Elena return home feeling exhausted but little exhilarated with the turn of events. She never felt so much hope before this day. 'Speaking of hope.'

"Where is Hope?" She asks her brother who was watching some movie while different drawing was scattered around the table. "She fell asleep two hours ago. So I tucked her in your room."

Elena smile and start cleaning things up when she picked three sketches from the table. One was of the big house, another of a grown man smiling widely and third drawing was of a girl who looked extremely beautiful with her soft gaze and wavy hair.

"Jer, who are these two and who's house is this?" She asks him but he just laughed and said. "These are not mine, Apparently Damon's niece is an extremely talented artist because she draws these sketches in one hour."

Elena felt stunned because they were even better than anything Jer had ever drawn. "Did she tell you who are these people?"

"She started to draw her house and then she was getting homesick so she first draws her big brother and then her mom. She would have drawn her father next but our pizzas arrived and soon afterwards she fell asleep."

Elena felt weird watching a grown man as Hope's brother. 'Future is really strange.' She thought as she stares at these sketches of good-looking people who will relate to Damon in future.

She quickly folds them and then saw Hope's backpack so she placed her sketches safely inside it. "Okay, now I am heading for bed so you better clean rest of this up and go to sleep."

She told her brother who seems to be in a better mood. "Okay, mom!" He teases and soon she left saying goodnight to her brother.

She smiled as she watched Hope sleeping peacefully on her bed and then she remembers that sketch of a beautiful girl that belongs to Hope's mom, who was also Damon's daughter and its clear that his daughter got few features from him.

With a pang, she wondered how Damon's wife looks like? And while she was happy for his future she wondered if she still exists in his world or not.

Sighing she grabbed her nightclothes and went to change inside her washroom.

By the time she was ready for bed, she came out and to her surprise (or not surprising at all) she found Damon laid out comfortably on Hope's other side.

"Not today Damon, I'm too much tired.." She didn't finish because he said. "Mikael got through baby bro and now they both are going to help us get rid of our problem."

She wanted to jump in excitement but since she was feeling low she only told him. "I think today we got Rebekah on our side too."

At this, he looks surprised as he inquires. "Really? How? what did you found out?"

"That she was a young girl who lost everything at a young age." She can only tell him this much without feeling worse about today.

Luckily Damon didn't push her for more answer and for a while they stayed quite probably listening to Hope's breathing to calm their thoughts.

Eventually, one thought finally break through her mind because she found herself asking out loud. "Damon, do you think I am going to be in your future?"

She thought he won't answer or take his time to make up some lie but his answer came within seconds. "Of course you will be in my future."

"How can you be so sure? Did she tell you something?" She asks but all she can see a smile forming on his face as he stares at her with great intensity. "I don't need Hope or anyone to tell me whether you exist in my future or not."

"But then? How can you be so sure?" At this, he turned fully to face her and reached out to take her hand in his hands. "Because I can't imagine my life without you in it, so yeah whatever future held for me I am hundred percent sure that you are going to be part of it."

And just like that with few simple words he once again takes all her worries away and as they both fell asleep their felt hope for themselves in their hearts and Hope between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes.
> 
> So here you go another chapter of this story and my dear readers in next chapter Hope is going to see her father as wait for it................................, .....................Klaus returns to Mystic Falls!So please stay tuned and keep sending me your reviews to motivate me to write more and more.


	6. Homecoming.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie has a vision and Klaus return home while a truth is revealed that shocked everyone to their core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Special Notes)
> 
> So once again part of this chapter will be taken from the episode (Homecoming) but the rest of the chapter will be written differently to make it fit with the story. Also, this is the last chapter that will resemble canon because from the next chapter onwards the story will take a whole different route. So without any further delay, here you go, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Bonnie's P.O.V

It's been six days since Bonnie closed the door to the other side. Six days since her breakup with Jeremy and for six days she is staying away from her friends because she didn't want to discuss the tale of her broken heart.

At first, she let Caroline in but afterwards, she felt guilty for not including Elena in it but even if she could she can't drag Elena into this mess because she is Jeremy sister.

So she feigned sickness and stayed away from her school and everyone.

Turns out It was not that hard to stay away because Caroline has been busy with upcoming Homecoming party planning and according to her texts Rebekah has joined in to challenge and criticized each and every one of her idea.

Elena on the other hand (according to Caroline's texts) is busy training with Ric and playing house with Damon as they took care of his adorable cute little niece. She forgets to mention her name but few times she mentioned anything about Zach Salvatore's daughter she gushes how cute and well behaved child she is.

"Although that kid sometimes said weird stuff like one time we were watching twilight and she called Robert Pattinson Batman and I am sure first time we met she was going to call me Gr something but then Damon quickly corrected her and told her my name."

Bonnie didn't reply much but only text back that she was fine and soon they will get together but today an hour ago Caroline text her again.

"At least come to the Homecoming party, we changed the venue to Lockwood house because Gym got flooded."

She made the excuse of not feeling well and decided to read the book but somehow she felt restless. After two hours of the unsuccessful attempt of reading, she finally gave up and went to bed.

To her surprise her eyes started to drop as soon she laid down on her back and before she knew it she was falling deep in sleep.

(Dream/Vision)

It was a strange place, a forest with a lake nearby, but Bonnie knew that this is not a place she was familiar with.

For a while, she kept walking in this strange wilderness and only moonlight is a source of any light she could get.

Soon she heard a howling sound and fear crept inside her because these sounds were drawing closer and closer.

Without waiting for any of these creatures, she starts running as fast as possible in hopes of finding some sort of protection or shelter.

From far away her eyes fell on light and she ran towards it. Soon she was stepping inside a clearing where four people stood around the bonfire.

There where three men and one woman. First one is a tall, thin, dark man with a beard and curly hair. The second man is also dark and tall but he looked muscular. The third man has a fair complexion and short hair and when his eyes fell on her he smiled at her and walked towards her.

"You are late for love." To Bonnie's surprise, this man was ith British accent pulled her in his embraced and start kissing her passionately.

By the time she managed to push him away she was gasping for air and every cell on her body was turned on. "Who are you?! What is this place?"

The guy frowned and stepped away and as he did her long hair fell back on her side. Stunned she picked and then caress her long locks and found out it can reach her hips.

It was then she checked herself out and sure enough, she was wearing leather boots. Jeans and long maroon sweater shirt but out of everything that shocked her most was Purple diamond ring glittering on her ring finger.

"What the hell is this!?" She screamed while walking closer to the bonfire and watching that wedding ring in a clear light. The purple stone in middle was connected by a silver band and the closer she brings it near her face the more clearly she can see it connected by two small minuscule initials. 'B & L'.

"It's your wedding ring love." That guy told her before glancing at someone as he asks. "What is wrong with her?"

"Who is this L? What is going on and who are you, people?!" Bonnie scream at him while stepping away when a blonde women approach her.

"Calm down love. I think all these spells are stressing you out." The British guy told her while the rest of the group watch her with great interest.

"She is not our Bonnie Enzo." The blonde women told him as she steps closer to her. " Right now her body is in possession of her past self."

"What?!" Bonnie ask out loud and in answer, blonde women wave her hand and a mirror appear out of nowhere.

"Oh, My God!" Bonnie gasp because her reflection shows a grown-up woman in her thirties with long wavy hair and one braid on her right side covered with brown beads. She touched her face and watched as that grown women mimic her movement.

Before she can assess more the mirror disappear and that blonde woman steps closer. "Now, do we have your attention?"

In answer, Bonnie could only nod her head.

"Good so now listen carefully because you are going to wake up soon. There is a little girl in your time. Her name is Hope and she will need your help to find a past version of me and this man." She pointed at the muscular guy who smiles and then zooms towards them, making her jump in horror. "You are a Vampire?"

"Name is Marcel Gerard and I am actually super, extraordinary, one of the kind vampire and that little girl Hope's older brother/ uncle."

"And I am Freya Hope's Elder Aunt and that's my husband Vincent Griffith." She introduced herself and her husband who was tall, thin man.

Bonnie felt headache and before she knew it the British guy was helping her sit down while gently massaging her forehead. "Is this spell is hurting her Freya."

"Don't worry Enzo, your wife is strong enough to handle this moment," Freya assured him but her words snapped Bonnie head towards this man. "Wife?"

In answer, he kissed her ring and introduced himself. "I am your future husband Lorenzo St John but everyone calls me Enzo. Please don't panic now love. Don't want you to change anything because we really love our life."

Before she can give him any sane reply Freya's husband clear his throat. "Can we please concentrate before we lose this moment?" Bonnie told him yes and he continued with a serious expression. "Now Bonnie listen to me carefully when you wake up I want you to go to your ancestral House. The place where witches were sacrificed. There you will meet Hope she is eight years old and she too is witch among other things."

"Among other things?" Bonnie ask again because she was sure she heard something wrong.

"Hope is special." Freya began to explain. " In our world, she is uniquely powerful and that's why she is in grave danger. Our enemies wanted to capture her but a massive fight broke out and even though we were managed to save her but it comes with a price."

A tear fell from her face and her husband Vincent finish what she couldn't complete. "They captured Hope's Father and Grandfather."

Bonnie who felt sorry for them couldn't help but frown as she asks the man who claims to be her future husband, even though it seems insane because he is a vampire. "How are we involved in this?"

"Because for Hope you are her Grams." Bonnie gasp and she watched his eyes turned sympathetic, probably because he can understand this term of endearment. "We are best friends with Hope's Grandparents and Godparents of her mother Haley and her aunt Davina and since I couldn't give you kids we kind of raised that family children along with our friends."

He then cupped her face and make her look in his eyes and she can see deep love and loyalty in those eyes. "Right now our granddaughter is all alone in different place and time and she will need her Grams help. So will you trust this moment and help her out?"

They all waited and Bonnie couldn't help but reply in a clear, determined voice. "Yes, now tell me what I have to do?"

They all sigh in relief and then Freya began to explain. " First find Hope, she will give you a letter that can only be open by a drop of your blood, a necessary precaution because we don't want anyone else to read its content. Inside your letter you will find address and enchantments that you will need to rescue me out of the place where I will be trapped at that moment, she will also have other two letters that can make our past selves believe your truth.

Then you have to leave with her and travel to New Orleans to found Marcel and my past selves. Since in your time its been week when Hope first arrived, so now you will have approximately three weeks until next full moon to find us and bring yourself back with Hope."

"Its necessary that this mission is completed by then because no matter what happens you have to return back to your ancestral ground by full moon otherwise you will skip the portal and Hope will be stuck in that time forever." Vincent finished with a clear warning.

"Don't worry, even if we don't succeed I will make sure that Hope returns to you all." Bonnie promise which brings a sad smile on their face.

"Thank you but please try to succeed because not only our family lives but this entire world safety depend on your success," Freya told her and before Bonnie could ask her the meaning behind that statement her eyes fell heavy and the last thing she saw is her future husband face and his voice. "Best of luck Love."

(End of Vision/ Dreams)

With a gasp, Bonnie eyes flew open and she found herself in her bedroom.

For a second she felt everything was a dream but then her own voice rang loud and clear in her mind. "Run Bonnie! Hope needs you!"

And so she ran as she packed few of her things before running outside towards her car and start driving towards her ancestor's house.

##########

( Earlier That Day)

Damon planned everything perfectly. Klaus was on his way after Stefan and Rebekah assured him that Mikael is truly gone.

This time Damon planned like Katherine used to do and he even called her to pose as Elena.

While Rebekah was upstairs taking shower they watched as Mikael drained Stefan's blood. "You couldn't just snap his neck!" Damon asks to which he laughed evilly with blood dripping from his mouth.

Wiping it away Mikael handed the dagger to Elena. "I hope you can do your part girl."

With that, he left and after a few minutes, Katherine left with Matt.

"Do you want me to stick around?" Damon asks her, his tone laced with concern.

She pushed him towards the door as she whispers. "I will be fine and as soon we will succeed, sooner you can bring Hope here."

He didn't reply but a smile form on his face as he told her in his seductive low voice. "I think Hope and I are getting used to your tiny bed."

She blushed and watch as he winked at her and then headed towards the door.

Once he left, she then hid dagger in her jeans pocket and decided to wait for Rebekah in her room.

While waiting for her she read her earlier text in which Jeremy assured her that he and Hope were doing great.

She was about to text again for a quick update when Rebekah appeared dressed in a red designer dress. "What do you want now?"

"I want to apologize, I know how much hard all this is for you."

Elena hates herself but as soon she starts distractingly talking, Elena raised her hand to stab her on the back.

Only that never happened because before she could make a plunge a door burst open and dagger flew out from her hand.

"What the hell!" Rebekah yells in shock as she watched dagger in little girl's hand who was standing at doorway along with Elena's brother.

"Hope!" Elena gasps before turning to glare at her brother. "Why did you bring her here?!"

"I didn't bring her here!" Jeremy shouted in outrage. "More like she dragged me here with her magical powers! Which you didn't warn me about!"

Before anyone can say anything they all hear Hope tearful voice. "I had a vision of you hurting aunt Bex! Why would you hurt her? And where is Pappie?" She asks while crying.

Elena was about to walk towards her but she felt a strong hand around her throat as Rebekah glare at her with veins popping under her eyes. "You backstabbing Bitch!"

It was chaos because as Rebekah prepared herself to drain her, Elena pulled out a wooden stake to help herself and Jeremy rushed towards them. It was then they were all forced to pull away when Hope scream. "Stop! Stop hurting each other!"

Rebekah didn't understand how it was possible that this young girl has so much power to stop someone like herself.

Elena who was helping her brother on his feet saw Hope's gasping for air and then her eyes gone completely white.

"Hope!" She rushed towards the girl who seems to be having fits.

"What is going on with her?" She heard Rebekah's intriguing voice behind her.

"That's what happened back at home, she went like this and as soon she returned to normal she starts screaming something like Nona is going to hurt my aunt," Jeremy explains making both women stare at each other.

They didn't get a chance to ponder over this revelation because in that second Hope return to normal and her eyes were horrified as she gasps. "Pappie, we need to stop Pappie!"

############

Mikael was dead but now Damon and Klaus were rolling on the ground as Damon tried to plunge the stake deep in his enemy's heart.

He still can't believe his own brother betrayed him and he was glad to snap his neck when he tried to defend Klaus.

Klaus felt deep anger at their audacity to even consider they can harm him. He used his strength to push away Damon from him.

He was then ready to bite him and this time he will gloat at his painful death but before he could take a bite something smash on his face.

"Aha!" Damon smirked as his special bomb of wolfbane and vervain caused Klaus enough agony to distract him as he kicked him away.

Grabbing stake again he braces himself for attack when he heard a familiar voice. "Pappie stop!"

"Hope?" Damon pause midway his attack.

Klaus watched Damon flatter as his attention was solely on this girl. He also noticed his sister, doppelganger and her brother behind this girl.

"Hope get out of here!" Damon yelled but then someone tackles him on the ground and before he knows it Klaus's hand was clutching his heart.

Klaus laughed when he felt his enemy heart ready to be ripped in his hands but before he could yank it out a small hand grabbed his arms. "Stop! Stop hurting each other!"

Both men watch as this young girl tried to tear them away from each other.

"Hope, get away from this monster! " Damon gasp and then the pressure was gone as Hope wave her hand and pushed them away with her powers.

Klaus couldn't believe his eyes when he felt an invisible force controlling his body to move away from his enemy.

Damon who has managed to gather his strength stood up to attack Klaus once again.

He was stepping forward but his path was blocked by his granddaughter who was still crying as she pleaded. "Please Pappie don't kill him! You can't kill him!"

"Why?" He bellowed in anger and everyone even Klaus flinch a bit but not Hope who screams her answer. "Because he is my Dad!"

It was like everything frozen at that moment because everyone heard her clear as day and yet no one can understand how it was possible.

Elena and Rebekah couldn't believe their ears while Jeremy's mouth hung open in shock.

Klaus watched that girl claiming to be his daughter while still shielding him from his enemy who suddenly got this murderous look on his face. "What did you say, little girl?" Klaus asks her while unconsciously stepping closer to this child.

"That he can't hurt you because you are my dad and dad you can't hurt him either because he is my Pappie."

"Liar!" Damon roared at Hope who jumped back and to fuel his anger, even more, she ran behind Klaus's leg to hide from him, while she keeps staring at him with fear in her eyes.

"You lied to me about everything! You can't be my granddaughter! because there is no bloody way I will let any of my daughter near this disgusting monster!" He spat last words at Klaus who was now completely shielding Hope.

"Watch it, Salvatore! And you?!" He leaned away from her as he demanded the truth out of this child. "Why are you lying? because it's impossible for our kind to have children?" Klaus informs Hope while staring pointedly in suspicion.

He watched this young girl weep as her blue eyes filled with tears. He has to step back in surprise because her eyes shade matches his own. Even her features are remarkably similar to his own face.

"You are right Klaus, our kind doesn't have kids let alone grandkids and I guess you planted this girl to mess with us." Damon was now sure that she was Klaus's pawn because she arrived at the exact same day when he left after attacking Elena. "She is your spy isn't she?"

At this point, Hope has enough as she screamed. "Stop it!" And burst of energy blasts out from her hands that burst lights all around them and knocked them down on the floor.

"You can't be my Dad and Pappie! They loved me and they love each other. They never ever hurt each other, in fact, they always fight together to protect me and our family!" She sniffs and angrily wipes her tears away as she glared at both men. "You are bad people and this place is bad! I don't want to stay here anymore. I am going home to save my real Dad and Pappie who are good people and they are nothing like you!"

With that, she starts running towards the forest and while Damon and Klaus stayed rooted to their spots Elena, Rebekah and Jeremy ran after her.

"Hope!" Elena yelled while Rebekah zoomed away after Hope.

Turning back she glare at Damon who was still standing fuming on his spot. "Damon, what are you doing there? Go after her!"

But he turned his face away. "At least you go after her." She screams at Klaus who unlike Damon was more shocked with that girl's words.

It was then Rebekah came back as she told everyone. "The girl is gone. I don't know how but she disappeared when she saw me following her."

"How is that possible?" Klaus asks his sister but instead, Damon scoffed at him. "You should know since she is your spy."

"Oh for God's sake shut up!" Elena yells and then cupped his face to make him look at her. "I know you are in shock but you love that girl! Now think where she could be? Or is there anyone besides us she can trust?"

For a minute Damon tried to let go of his anger as he tried to think hard. "She was searching for her Grams, but I..." He stopped when Elena gasp her eyes widened as she dropped her hands.

"What?" He asks while everyone else watched the stunned look on her face.

"Grams, That's what we used to call Bonnie's grandmother Sheila." She finally managed to say it out loud.

"But if she truly is from the future." Damon began and then he finally understands. "She was here for Bonnie all along."

With that Damon rushed towards the forest because he has this inkling about exactly where she was supposed to meet her Grams.

############

Stefan just parked Klaus coffins truck outside the dead witches house.

Even though Damon may be angry with him for his betrayal, he will understand once he knows the truth behind him saving Klaus tonight.

"So this is where you want to hide these coffins?" Katherine asks as they pulled the last coffin outside.

"Yeah, and we should get back before they killed each other," Stefan told her as he reached out for the door but Katherine stopped him before he can open it and she then starts berating him. "I didn't pull you away from that mayhem, only for you to ran back to it!"

"You shouldn't have to safe me in the first place!" He yells back at her. "But at least it gives me a chance to act on my revenge."

Suddenly they heard someone approaching and Katherine was about to attack this intruder when.

"Ah!" Katherine's screams echo all around them and before he can do anything her neck snapped on its own and in that exact second Bonnie steps out from the forest. "What is going on here Stefan? And what is she doing with you?"

But Stefan felt happy to see her as he opened the first coffin to show her. "Look, Bonnie, I got Klaus's family here to take my revenge."

Bonnie watched Elijah's body inside the coffin with a dagger sticking to his chest.

"Come, Bonnie, help me hid this inside. With his family as leverage, we can finally get rid of Klaus for once and for all."

Before she could give him any answer they heard someone running towards them. "Who else is coming." Stefan fume and he was bracing himself for an attack when they saw a little girl running towards them.

Bonnie was expecting so many things but none prepared her when that child ran straight into her arms. "Grams! Thank God you are here. Please take me home! I don't like this time at all! I don't like dad and Pappie fighting with each other! They both called me a liar! They are really bad!" She cried out while weeping in her arms.

"Hope?" Stefan gently called her and watched as this innocent child lift her face at his voice and even with tears falling from her eyes she seems little confused. "Papa Stefan? What are you doing here?"

She then pulled away from Bonnie's embrace and her eyes fell on Katherine's body.

"Aunt Kathy!" She gasps and to their surprise ran straight towards her and lean down to touch her unconscious face. "What happened to my aunt?" She asks while gently touching Katherine's face.

"Aunt? You know her and how could you know this is Katherine and not Elena?" Stefan asks in shock because its hard to distinguish between Katherine and Elena and here is this girl who recognizes her instantly.

"I know the difference between my aunt and Nona." She replied back as if its the most obvious thing in the world.

Bonnie who was still trying to process everything decide its time to leave. "Hope, sweetie come here, we need to go."

But Hope was not listening to her anymore because of her eyes land on coffins.

"Uncle Elijah?" She peeked inside and new tears from on her face as she started opening rest of those coffin with a wave of her hand but only two more open up while one remains closed. "Uncle Kol? Uncle Fin"

Stefan who was watching all this suddenly shout out. "Hope step away from those coffins and leave with Bonnie."

But she was not listening because then she reached closer to the closed coffin and reach out to touch it.

Bonnie watched as something like hatred appears on her sweet innocent face as she screamed at the coffin. "It's your fault! Everything is your fault!"

With that, she raised her hand and the coffin raised in the air before it moves inside the house.

She then shut the door with a wave of her hand and start chanting. "Vis Sera Portus! Vis Sera Portus!"

'They were right. She is uniquely powerful.' Bonnie thought to herself as she watched this little girl performing such complex magic with so much ease.

The spell that takes longer than minutes, was only done in few short seconds as Hope seals the house with her magic.

Stefan who still couldn't believe his eyes was helpless when she waves her hand and yank the Daggers out of Klaus's brother's body.

"No." But before he could stop her she turned daggers into ashes and then raise her hand at him. "Go to sleep." And just like that Stefan Salvatore fall unconscious on the ground.

############

Wake up! Damn it Stefan wake up!"

It was hard for him to open his eyes until someone slap him hard on the face "Wake up you pathetic Ripper!"

He opened his eyes and found himself in Hell because both his brother and Klaus were glaring at him.

"Am I in Hell? He groggily asks and he heard Damon growl and then he yanks him on his feet while gripping his collar. " You will be in second but first tell us where is Hope?"

"And where are those daggers and my mother's coffin?!" Klaus screams as he watched his sister crying over their unconscious brothers.

"That girl Hope sealed your mother's coffin inside the house and then she destroyed those daggers." Stefan dejectedly told him because now he can't take his revenge anymore.

"Who the hell cares about those coffins or daggers! Just tell me where Hope is?!"

"She left with Bonnie." He informed Damon and then ask his own questions. "Who is this girl anyway? She called Bonnie Grams and called me Papa Stefan. She even knew Katherine and your brothers although she hates your mother for some reason." He told Klaus who seem speechless but Rebekah laughs in amusement. "Oh she is definitely your kid Nick but unlike you, she loves her family which makes me doubtful of her parentage."

Klaus growl at her which makes her laugh more but at that moment Elena arrived with Jeremy.

"Bonnie is gone. Her place was empty and her car is gone." Elena informs them as soon as they get out of the car.

"How am I supposed to find her now?!" Damon cried out feeling scared for his little girl. "Bonnie was my only shot and she never told me anything about her brother or aunt."

"What brother or aunt?" Klaus inquires and Damon in his stress forget all about his anger as he starts explaining everything about Hope.

"Seems like a lovely child." Klaus's eyes widened in horror as he heard Elijah voice behind him. He turned around and saw his brother helping Katrina on her feet.

"And you want us to believe that this monster has fathered this child." His brother Fin insults him and before he knows it he punches him square in the face.

"Wished we had those daggers, maybe we could stab you with it." Kol taunts him as he casually sat on top of his coffin.

"Will you all just shut up!" Damon yelled at them when he had enough of this crazy family reunion. "There is an eight-year-old girl out there with a teenage witch, searching for a past version of her relatives to God knows where!"

"Well since you don't know anything about her quest than its pointless to waste our time listening to your ranting," Klaus told Damon who was ready to stake him again.

"Wait!" Jeremy shout out as he ran towards his car and from backseat gets Hope's backpack.

They watched as he opened it and pulled out a few sketches which he hands it to Damon. "These are Hope's drawings of her mom, brother and house."

Damon watched a grown woman picture smiling back at him. "This was her mother's picture," Elena told him quietly which brings Klaus interest.

He peered at that picture and even though he found the girl quite beautiful, he couldn't recognize her at all.

"And these were drawings of her brother and home," Elena informed Damon but it was Klaus's reaction that baffled them.

"Impossible." His hands were shaking as he clutched both these pictures. "This is a lie! This man is dead and this home was burned down a century ago!" He bellowed in rage while throwing those drawings as if they were laced with Vervain.

"What's the matter?" Rebekah asks as she picked those drawing and then gasp in disbelief. "It can't be."

"Why? Who is it?" Damon asks and in answer, she replied one word.

"Marcel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note.
> 
> Finally finished this most awaiting action-packed, thrilling chapter. I hope you guys like this chapter. So please do share your thoughts about it. Send me your reviews and motivate me to write more and more.
> 
> P.S next chapter road trip to New Orleans in search of Hope and Bonnie. So stay tuned and yes send me your reviews.


	7. Reluctant Traveling Companions, Part One.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of the crazy journey!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Note.
> 
> Dear readers. So from here on forget about everything that happened in the show because from this chapter the plot will go as I planned. If any of you haven't seen originals then its all right because I am recreating that storyline to fit this story. So here you go, enjoy the two most crazy road trip ever.

Bonnie's P.O.V

Bonnie has been driving for hours before stopping at the motel. For the next few hours, she laid beside Hope who was crying non-stop.

Poor girl has been through so much that it makes sense she was inconsolable.

It took her a while but finally, she managed to make her fall asleep.

Even in her sleep, she was restless as she kept mumbling,"Don't fight." over and over again.

Finally, she felt deep in sleep which makes Bonnie sigh in relief. She then starts reading her letter, in this letter she got to address and map of Dowager Fauline Cottage which is located deep in New Orleans a few miles away from French Quarters.

Her letter also has instruction for a spell that apparently has been placed all around the cottage so no witch can come out once she was trapped inside.

"You need to lift spell first and then cast a sleeping spell before you went inside, otherwise a lot of crazy witches will also be freed. Once you find my past version ( which is sleeping inside the coffin in the locked room of that cottage) get my body out and then re-sealed that place once again."

The instructions were clearly written by Freya who then wrote another spell to wake her from hibernation.

"I was not supposed to wake up for another year. Hibernation is tricky and powerful magic and that's why you will need Hope's help for this spell."

The instructions were in ancient Vikings text but Freya was kind enough to translate it in Latin so she could understand it.

Bonnie thoroughly read each instruction over and over again and before she knew it the sun was rising through her window.

"Wake up Hope." She gently wakes up the little child once it was time for them to continue their journey.

"A few minutes more Pappie." She groaned sleepily before falling asleep again.

"Hope wakes up, its Bonnie." She then remembers what she called her earlier and even it felt weird she says. "I mean your Grams sweetheart."

She watched as she slowly opens her eyes and for the second stare around her surrounding before her eyes stopped at her face. "Last night really happened?" She asks as her voice cracked up a little.

"Yes, you found me although most of that night is still confusing to me." Which is true because she has so many questions and only this child can give her all those answers.

"But all that stuff can wait because you need to get dress and then we will get some yummy breakfast." She gave the pancakes that she ordered from the kitchen and tried to be excited but this little girl did not seem to share her enthusiasm as she sighs. "They remind me of Pappie's pancakes."

She sniffed and pushed her plate away. "I am not hungry, let's just find my aunt and brother so we can get out of this time."

"You really don't like it here?" Bonnie ask and saw Hope scowling at the window. "They didn't warn me that my Dad and Pappie used to hate each other! I understand there was no time as we were running but still."

She paused as she glare at her pendant. "Even my Nona was attacking my aunt! I just hate that they all used to hate each other." She began crying but something she said clicked in Bonnie's memory.

"Didn't you refer Elena as your Nona? You know when Stefan asked how you can tell the difference between Elena and Katherine?"

Hope's eyes grew wide before she dejectedly nods her head.

'That makes sense why my future husband said that we are friends with her grandparents.' She thought to herself before continuing their conversation.

"That means Stefan is your grandfather because you called him papa Stefan. Its nice Elena marries him in future..." She stopped when Hope makes a disgusting sound. "Why would you even think about that?! Papa Stefan and Nona! Yuck!"

Feeling shocked by her reaction, Bonnie couldn't help but stammered as she tried to ask. "What do you mean? If Stefan is not your grandfather then who?"

And then her eyes fell on her pendant crest and suddenly Caroline words rang in her mind. "Damon? Damon Salvatore is your grandfather?!"

This time Hope replied in her sad voice. "Yes, he is my grandfather, my Pappie who for some reason was trying to kill my Dad."

Of all things she said this one thing makes no sense and yet it makes perfect sense as she remembers last night in a new light. "You called his brother's your uncles? So that meant?!" Her voice flatters in disbelief as she answered herself. "Klaus! Klaus is your father!"

She didn't watch Hope nod her head this time because Bonnie was busy rubbing her forehead as she felt her head ready to burst at any moment.

############

( Meanwhile back in Mystic Falls Few Hours earlier.)

"Okay listen up everyone!" Damon called out to the gang who were standing in front of him inside the Boarding House. He then looked at Liz as he instructed. "Liz I need you to track down anything on Bonnie Bennett and I also want Jeremy, Donovan and Elena stay here with you in case Bonnie and Hope came back."

"No! you are not leaving me behind!" Elena yelled angrily at him.

"Watch me! Do you have any idea what kind of danger held in French Quarters of New Orleans? It is pure vampire cult territory, a place where after midnight its tourist buffet for their residential vampires. If you don't trust me to ask Stefan."

Before she can say anything Stefan intervene. "Damon is right, even we in our darkest times never ventured inside that place because once any vampire enters that place, they never left that place alive."

This time she gasped in horror and Damon was glad to see that she can understand the danger. "I can't protect Hope if I am worried about your safety." He wiped her tears as he once again refuses her. "I am sorry but you are staying here, you can stay with Liz or Donavon since they haven't invited any vampire in their house."

He waited and when she nodded her head he relaxed and then continue.

"Ric, Caroline and Stefan will join me on this trip."

"Why not Tyler?" Caroline asks before he could say anything else. " He is Hybrid and he could help us too."

Damon was about to give her reason when a voice beat him to it. "Because he will be staying here as my eyes and ears if your witch ever turned up."

Klaus smile at them and then continue explaining his own plan. "Also half my hybrid will be guarding this town while you people assist us on this Quest."

Elena has to held Damon back as he growls at him. "Assist! This Quest is mine and so is my plan! that you just rudely interrupt!"

But Klaus just smiled in amusement as he asks. "So your plan was to take a mediocre part-time human hunter, a baby vampire and your crazy ripper brother as you embark on this heroic journey?"

They all stare between these two men and as Damon fume in silence, it was confirmed that even he didn't think about his plan through every aspect. But Damon was not going to admit anything to this pompous ass.

"Okay high and mighty original! tell me about your plan." Damon asks with enough malice in his voice.

"Well as I was saying before, half of my hybrids are staying to guard. The other half will be joining us." He finished as if it was that simple.

"Us? And exactly who is this us?" Stefan asks and in answer door burst open as rest of his siblings join them.

"Us as in all of us." Rebekah answer as she stood besides Klaus.

"I don't know what to make out of that child but I and our entire family own her our lives and that's why we will help you in your search," Elijah explained as they all stand together in one room for one mission.

Elena never thought she will see this day but something change in Damon face as he warned them. "I don't care how dangerous it's going to be or what kind of reunion is waiting for your family but if anything happens to my granddaughter because of you people then I swear to God or whatever high power there is, I won't waste my time hunting you down! Because I will find you and then painfully stab you with this over and over again until you beg me to kill you." He then shows them a white oak stake and felt satisfied as he watched the stricken look on their faces.

"Now let's go? I don't want to waste any more time." Damon didn't give anyone a chance to reply as he kissed Elena on the forehead and head outside towards his car.

He, however, stopped when Klaus zoomed passed him and open the passenger side of his car. "I am riding with you so you won't play any tricks."

"And why do you care if I pulled any tricks?" Damon asks feeling fed up with Klaus interference.

"Because that child claim to be my daughter! And if her drawings are real then my son has been alive after all this time and I don't know how I will deal with both these truths."

And as they stare at each other Damon reluctantly agreed to be his travelling companion because no matter how awful this journey is going to be, their destination is the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes.
> 
> Here you go, part one of this journey and second part will be updated before It's my family and Desires. So stay tuned and please send me your review to motivate me to write more and more.


	8. Reluctant Traveling Companions, Part Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie and Hope performed complex magic to rescue Freya and Klaus mistake caused Damon to loose his temper.

Bonnie'sP.O.V

Their journey was long but by the time night falls they were near the cottage. The only problem was that as she drives closer she can sense sinister magic in the air.

"Maybe we should find a motel to spend a night?" Bonnie suggest which makes Hope giggle. "Are you scared of dark Grams?"

"No!" She replied defensively. "I just want us to be our best while we perform that spell." She explains her made-up reasoning because Bonnie Bennett will never admit how scared she truly felt, especially when an eight-year-old sat so comfortably beside her.

"It's okay to be scared, you once told me how you pretend to be brave for others even when you were frightened. That's why you are such a powerful witch because you always said a true witch can turn her fear and challenge it to perform difficult spells because she knows that if she fails then people closer to her will be in grave danger."

Bonnie felt aww listening to this child who not only trusts her but memorize the words her future self said to her.

"You are a really brave kid." She compliments her to which she gave shrug and answer. "I guess I am because bravery runs in my family."

With that they continue their journey and hour later they finally arrived at the cottage.

They walked up to the door and sure enough, she can see a doll head on one of the iron spikes. "This is it. Are you ready?" she asks Hope who nods her head with a determined look on her face.

"Then let's begin." With that, she pulled out candles and herbs from her bag.

Placing six candles on the ground shelightst them up. "First we need to cast a massive sleeping spell." She told Hope who frowned as she asks. "Like the one place on my aunt Freya?"

"No this is twelve hours of sleeping spell. We don't want some dangerous witch to escape from this place while we rescue your aunt." Bonnie finished her explanation along with her preparation for the spell. "Now give me your hand."

Together both witches start chanting and then proceed to burn herbs on the flame.

It took an hour but soon smoke start travelling inside of the house and soon they watched flame turned momentarily green.

"Its working, instructions said to wait till flames turn orange and then we can unseal the cottage."

So they waited and for twenty minutes the flames stayed green. "This magic is so slo,." Bonnie complains but Hope shakes her head as she tells her. "Some spells take time when it's cast on too many people. In witches case, one witch takes power equivalent to ten humans."

Bonnie's eyes widened as she asks? "Who told you that?! Is there some kind of magical school like Hogwarts in future?"

She laughed and then wave her hand. The dead leaves rise in the air before turning into an impressive looking mansion. "This is Armoury. At first, it holds many magical artefacts but later our family turned it into a school where supernatural beings can study about themselves and control their powers in a safe and better way."

Bonnie felt super impressed but before she could ask more questions she watched as Hope's face fell. "It was my third favourite place in the world. I used to eagerly wait for school to start so I can see my friends. But now..." She was unable to say anymore so Bonnie urged. "But now, what?"

"Now no one can return until my family can defeat those bad people. Sometimes I think it's my fault because they want me most."

'She knows!' Bonnie thought as she recalls Freya words about their family demise being whole world demise.

She wanted to comfort her but before she could act on her decision the flames turn orange. "Its change!" Hope stood up excitedly. "Come, let's wake my aunt."

So once again they start chanting spell to lift the seal and she felt Hope powers contributing more to this spell then her.

In seconds they felt the air shift. Hope then wave her hand and doors opened and from inside a coffin came out soaring in the air until it landed gently on the land few feet away from them.

Bonnie and Hope then resealed the cottage again before they reach out to open the coffin.

Inside laid a beautiful blonde woman in her mid-twenties dressed in century-old clothes.

"Hope to place your hands on her heart and repeat this spell after me." The child obediently follows her instruction as she kept chanting spell after her.

It took them almost dawn but neither she nor Hope (much to her surprise) stopped.

Bonnie can feel her powers draining as few drops of blood start spilling from her nose.

Hope who seems tired but still be doing fine wave her hand at her and she felt a small burst of energy inside her. "We can do this Grams!" She heard her voice in her mind.

So with this new energy, they start chanting loudly and as a burst of first sun rays fell on Freya's body she stirred for second before taking a deep breath.

"Aunt Freya!" Hope scream echo around the woods and as Bonnie felt darkness overtaking her body the last thing she saw was Freya opening her eyes as she said.

"Hope."

############

"I can't believe we lost them again!" Damon shouted as he glared at his pathetic navigator. "And why are you glaring at me?" Klaus asks as he casually leaned against his car.

"Oh, I don't know?! Damon's voice goes pitch higher as he began yelling. "Maybe it's your stupid short cut that not only waste our precious time but it also cost me hours to return back to correct route where Bonnie and Hope were staying all this time at nearby Motel!"

"Damon relax, I know we lost them but at least we know for sure where they both are heading." Ric tried to calm his friend before he tried to commit hybrid murder.

"That's the precise reason Damon wants to reach them before they could reach that dangerous place." Stefan tried to explain his brother frustration while glaring at Klaus who seems unaffected like always.

"Oh, please don't make such a fuss, besides you are not going alone in that dangerous place. My family and hybrids..." but he didn't get a chance to finish because Damon roared at him. "Shut Up!"

'Now that's impressive.' Kol mused as he watched his brother's smirk fell off his face as this young vampire shouts at him. "You want to know why I am making such a big fuss?! It's because of that sweet innocent eight years old child who unluckily shared our blood and for some insane reason is on this journey to save our future selves. Do you even realize how I felt calling her liar and to know that she is still heading towards to the one place on this freaking planet where human blood spills on a daily basis because she is still trying to safe us! So shut up and don't tell me why I am making such a big fuss!"

He then punches the motel wall making everyone flinch.

"Damon is right Nicklaus, we can't let that child, your daughter reach New Orleans," Elijah told him as he turned to face Damon. "I apologize for this mishap but maybe be it's better if we should cover all these routes."

When he didn't say anything, Caroline, gently place her hand on his shoulder. "My mom said Bonnie car broke down so she rented a car somewhere near this town. So how about Stefan and I ask around while Elijah and his siblings can cover other routes."

She waited and then smile when he gave her a swift nod.

Elijah then instructs his sister. "Rebekah you take Kol and Finn and head towards another route." He then stares at six hybrids who was standing quietly. "Klaus tells them to take your short cut route and if they reach before us then they should stay low and just assess the situation of French Quarters and report us back."

Since his hybrid will obey him Klaus instructs them before adding his own. "Two of you petrol the borders, in case they show up. If they do show up then I want you to protect them with your life."

With that, they all left until only Damon, Klaus, Ric and Elijah remain.

"Come now, the sooner we start this journey the sooner we can reach our destination." With that Elijah pull the open back door of Damon's car and then stare at his brother who seems to be sulking angrily because he didn't like being reprimanded. "After your brother." He was prepared for anything but surprisingly Klaus scowled at no one particular as he silently settled inside the car. 'Maybe he finally realized how grave this situation is.' Elijah thought as he settled with his brother.

Once both brothers were inside Ric clear his throat as he said. "Shotgun!"

"Oh! How I wish to shoot someone." Damon growled as he watched the addition of reluctant travelling companions into this journey.

"You can stake him but then I doubt your granddaughter will ever exist if you kill her father before he could mate with her mom," Ric spoke up making him sick when he imagines Klaus with any of his future daughters. He could puke in disgust if that was even possible for a vampire. "Please stop talking, otherwise I will kill you again and won't even apologize for it." He then starts walking towards his car as he heard his best friend voice.

"Hey ! you never ever apologize before either and that lame-ass attempt of apology doesn't count." And even though Damon know what Ric was doing he was happy to humour his bickering from keeping him distracted of thoughts of killing this monster sitting inside his car. Or even worse thoughts, that they will be late and Hope and Bonnie will enter inside that monster's lair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author' Notes.
> 
> Here you go readers, part two of their journey. I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Next chapter, French Quarters New Orleans as we meet the dark Prince himself. So please send me your reviews and motivate me to write more and more.


	9. King Of The French Quarters, New Orleans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The up and down of the Journey and entrance of King in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Special Notes)
> 
> Dear readers, these are difficult time so please stay safe, take necessary precautions and most importantly be kind and have patience. I pray we all survive this virus and if someone is affected then they get healthy soon.

"Thanks, mom, hopefully, we will find them soon." Caroline then says goodbye to her mom as she disconnects the call.

"We got lead on Bonnie's car, it was last spotted 80 miles from here."

She put her finger on a map Stefan was checking out. He looked closely at the spot and then frowned as he said. "Why would they take this route? There are nothing miles from there except this asylum."

As soon he said this Caroline felt worried about them. "Maybe they are trying to throw us off their tracks? I mean it's a long way from French Quarters but still, they can reach there in a day or two. "

She watched doubtful expression forming on his face but soon he picked his phone.

"Damon we got a lead, it could be a diversion but it's better to check it out."

He waited for a second as his brother discuss this with his companions.

"Check it out Steff and if you find them then call me immediately and please gently persuade Hope to stay there with you until we reached there."

"I promise to inform you if we managed to find her." Stefan then felt worried for his brother as he asks. "Where are you? Is everything alright?"

He heard a scoffing noise out of Damon's mouth who replied. "We will reach French Quarters by sunrise and don't worry everyone is alive so far because Ric and Elijah are great peacemakers."

With that, he hung up and Stefan continue driving towards their own route.

The sun has set long ago and they had been driving non-stop for hours when Caroline get another text. "Its mom, Bonnie's car has been spotted over next town."

"It's getting late to travel with kid, maybe she is stopping at a nearby motel for a night." Stefan mused as he drives faster than ever.

It was around midnight when they saw the first motel at a sight.

Stopping his car they both were out in seconds and made their way towards a reception table where to their surprise the man behind the reception table was snoring loudly.

"Excuse me. Mr, Hello! Hello! Wake up!" Caroline yelled at him but after a few minutes of failed tries, she huffed in frustration. "Why the hell is he not waking up?!"

But Stefan was quick enough to understand as he answered. "She must have put spell on him. Try slapping, it worked for me."

So she slapped him hard but the guy was sleeping a peaceful sleep as he mumbles. "Go away, mommy."

Caroline sigh as she turned to face Stefan. "Well, we just proved that sleeping spell affects humans way more than vampires."

He chuckled but grabbed her hand. "Luckily we are vampires and it's time we use our other senses."

When she looked confused he playfully tapped her nose with one hand and gently pulled her ear with another.

Pulling away, she cutely scrunches her nose. "Great! You are now going to treat me like a hunting dog."

He couldn't stop his laughter as he watched her walking ahead of him while sniffing in the air.

"There are so many scents and voices here." She complained, So he reminds her. "Remember what I taught you? Concentrate on that one scent and then try to search for it."

This time she applied her old lessons and a few minutes later she was able to distinguish a familiar scent in the midst of many scents.

"This way."

They both rushed towards the corridors and on the far end, there was a room that Caroline was pointing out. "There! Bonnie's scent is coming strong from there." She said in low voice.

Slowly they crept towards the room and Stefan gently opened the door. There they saw Bonnie sitting on the bed. By the look of it, she looked physically fine but at the same time, she also seems exhausted and bit emotional as she stares at Hope who stood in the middle of the room with blonde women kneeling beside her as they share some kind of emotional moment with each other. "Don't worry, I will help you, my child."

Hope has tears in her eyes as she says. "I know, that's why I love you, aunt Freya."

The woman Freya eyes filled with tears as she pulled Hope in her embrace.

Behind him, he could feel Caroline fidgeting and before he could stop her she says. "Bonnie."

All three eyes snapped at them and while Bonnie and Hope were surprised to see them the woman who's name was Freya stood up in a defensive stance.

Shielding Caroline behind him Stefan tried to placate them. "We meant no harm. We just.." but rest of his words never came out because in that second the woman lifts her palm in the air before twisting her fist and in next second two neck-snapping sounds, plus Hope and Bonnie's shocking scream echoes around the room as Stefan and Caroline collapse on the ground.

############

(A few hours later)

It was another night on the road before Ric urged them to stop. "Let's wait until morning. Maybe we hear from Stefan or your siblings."

Damon was hesitant but Elijah seems to agree with Ric. "He is right, Kol is trying to detect a coven of witches that can help us trace Ms Bennett's exact location. Maybe it's better to wait and besides our destination will be waiting there for us in the morning."

Damon was about to suggest to continue this journey alone while they stay here and wait for news when Klaus finally spoke up. "One of my Hybrid just called me. They have reached French Quarters and so far no sign of either one of them has been detected anywhere in the area."

He hates to admit but for the first time, Klaus words bring him any relief. He then spotted a bar and stopped his car there. "Looks like we are stopping till dawn."

With that four of them climbed out of his car and made their way inside and Damon felt happy when he saw almost empty bar. "Come, Ric, let's drink bourbon in the bourbon City."

Ric happily followed his friend leaving originals brothers behind who easily detect dismissal in Damon's tone.

"He is really angry with you?" Elijah observes as they walked towards another side of the bar. "I guess it's justified since everything you did with them in past and everything you are going to do in future."

"What do you mean?" Klaus snapped in irritation but his brother replied in the same calm tone. "Look at that man. He must be thinking how a monster like you could have fathered his grandchild? He must be coming up with the most heinous conclusions and you are not born yesterday to know what kind of thoughts those are."

Elijah waited and to his relief, something similar to horror expression appear on his brothers face. "I had never." He gulped before clearing his throat as he admitted something which Elijah believes in his heart. "I am a monster but you must know I am not that kind of monster."

"I know that brother but I don't think he knows that." With that, he patted his younger brother shoulder and called bartender to order their drinks.

Meanwhile, Damon told Ric to order their drinks as he found a remote place to make a call.

"Hello, Damon? Have you found them? How are you? Please don't tell me that you tried to kill Klaus.!" He couldn't help but smile as Elena's voice get pitch higher with each question.

"Relax, we are close to finding them and I am fine." He tried to assure her before answering the rest of her question. "Also I tried to stake him once but now Ric and Elijah are accompanying us so I won't

be tempted again."

"Damon!" He heard her sigh as she says. "You can't kill him otherwise Hope."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence! He has nothing to do with my granddaughter."

The line went silent and he cursed himself. "I am so sorry Elena. It's just that!" He raked his hands on his hair in frustration. " I am so worried about her but still it's no excuse for me snapping at you like this."

"It's okay, just bring our girl home." She told him in a soft tone.

"I promise and Elena stays safe for me until I returned to you."

He heard her laugh and then a small sigh as she says. "Promise me that you too be careful and I want both of you to return home safe and sound."

His heart jumped at the word home. Truth is for past few days Elena and Hope become his home and maybe they are part of her home too.

He wanted to say so many things but instead, he could only say. "We will return home soon, I promise."

With that, they said their goodbyes and he felt a little bit of stress leaving his body.

Feeling a lot better he went to join Ric and for next hour both friends get drunk ( or Ric did as he was dozing away on the counter after his sixth glass)

"Cheers buddy." Damon raised his glass at Ric who mumbled in his sleep.

"Looks like you could use a company." The most annoying voice told him.

Damon inwardly groaned as Klaus joined him when he settled next to him.

"What do you want?! Damon snapped at him. "Go torment your brother."

"Actually it's another way around," Klaus told him while raising his drink at him. "I have my limits when it comes to hearing my brother's non-stop righteous thoughts. I think you and I can bond over irritating brotherly habits as they tried to bring our moral side back."

He waited and a few seconds later smiled triumphantly as Damon clicked his glass with his while he muttered. "Stupid brothers."

They both finished their drinks and Klaus was about to order more when Damon stood up, pulled out a few dollars from his pocket which he placed it near his glass and left without another word.

For a second he stared at his retreating form before giving up as he told himself. "Why should I care about his inner turmoil?"

It was then his eyes fell on the place where Damon was sitting and apparently a folded paper must have fallen from his pocket when he took out his cash.

Picking it up he unfolds that paper and inside he saw a sketch of a beautiful woman who supposed to be that child's mother. His future child-mother if it's somehow true.

'I guess you got your answer.' A small voice whispered in his head.

Tracing that face with his fingers he tried to imagine colours to fill this sketch but somehow he was unable to imagine it at all. 'She hasn't even born yet you moron! Stop fantasising and fix things with her father!'

"He will stake me first." He told his conscious voice but nonetheless went outside while tucking that sketch inside his pocket.

There he saw Damon sitting alone by fire and he wasn't surprised when he saw him carving stakes out of wood.

"You know? if you adjust your angle little bit, you can get a sharper edge."

Ignoring his annoying voice Damon continues working but still rolled his eyes as he sat beside him.

"I know how to do it." He grumbles as he carved it sharply with his knife while imagining it to be Klaus's face.

"I am just trying to help," Klaus told him with a smug smile on his face. "After all, I got Nine hundred years of experience over you."

'Damn he is annoying.' He thought to himself.

"Thanks but no thanks grandpa," Damon replied in mock tone but this amused him most as he said. "Isn't that what my daughter called you?"

"That's it!" Damon stood up as he fumed in anger. "Don't you dare say anything about Hope!"

Making a surrendering gesture he tried to make amends. "I didn't mean any offence, old habits aside I am really trying to understand and you are the only one who can give me clarity about this situation."

Damon wanted to leave but when he saw sincerity behind his eyes, it dissolves a little bit of his annoyance. Well, just a little bit as he settled down beside him once again and told him. "You are really annoying, you know that?"

"I have a general idea." He replied back making him laugh.

For a while, they sat together in strangely comfortable silence until Damon finally ask. "So what more do you want to know? I already told you guys everything I knew."

"I, tell me about the child. Her personality, things she likes or dislikes..." He trails off unable to come up with more questions because the truth is he wants to know everything.

He watched as Damon face softened a little bit and a smile from on his face even when his eyes stayed sad. "Hope is a remarkable child. Being a powerful witch or whatever she is aside, she is quite bright for her age but I should warn you she is terrible at keeping secrets."

Klaus chuckle at that as he says. "Thanks for warning mate. What else? Tell me more about her?"

"She has a hell of a temper, you should have seen her that night when she saves Stefan from her evil grandmother's ghost." Damon then stopped talking when he finally figured it out. "It was your mother's ghost that attacked us." He told him.

"My mother's spirit?! What do you mean?"

So he began recalling everything that happened that night and the more he thought about it the more few things become clear.

"I think your mother is the reason Hope was forced to travel back in our time." He watched Klaus's eyes widened, not in surprise but in shock. "But she is dead?"

"I don't know much about that but according to Hope your mother is trying to harm each and every member of our." He quickly backtracks feeling awkward. "I um, I meant her family in the future. I mean think about it? The reason she is here in the first place is that our future selves got captured and she really hates your mother so maybe she exists there in some form and she is the reason behind everything that is wrong in that time."

He watched closely as Klaus's face got hardened as he clenched his fist.

Damon then watched his glare and with a pang, he realized that it's same glare he often saw on Hope's face. 'She is really his daughter.' He thought dejectedly before trying to change the topic.

"She also loves to read and play the piano but painting and drawing is by far her favourite hobby. She is a brilliant artist which makes me wonder from where she gets her artistic genes?"

And then for the first time a soft smile grace on Klaus's face as he beamed at him.

"That would be me." He began to say proudly and when Damon looked confused he clarifies. "What I meant is that I too enjoy the art of painting and sketching. I could carve sculptures too."

Damon's mouth hung open in surprise as he realizes more similarities between this Hybrid and Hope.

"She was able to compel Stefan. She compelled him to turn on his humanity." Damon told Klaus who looked extremely impressed.

"Do you like pickles in your burger?" He asks out of nowhere and Klaus felt a little bit of perplexed. "Do I look like a guy who would enjoy consuming that greasy disgusting food?"

Damon then smirked at him as he informed him. "Well I loved them and so does Hope. You should see her consuming burgers like a champ."

He frowned in disapproval. "Its not right for a young child like her to be exposed to that unhealthy foods."

Damon rolled his eyes as Klaus carry on about benefits of a healthy diet. "Will you chill out! Hope is a perfect, healthy child and for your information, she eats her veggies too without any complaints."

Klaus nods his head in approval while Damon chuckled under his breath.

"What a pleasant surprise to see you bond over that child."

They both sprang on their feet and saw Elijah leaning casually against the tree while watching them with great amusement.

"I suspect you both will be civil towards each other from now on?" He asks and tried hard to contain his smile as he watched them squirmed little at this question.

"We should head back on the road," Damon told him instead and with one look at Klaus, he walked inside leaving both brothers behind.

Elijah was about to say something when his brother yelled in embarrassment. "Don't gloat brother or I will find another way to put you down."

Not meeting his eyes Klaus took off but not before he heard his brothers laughter.

############

The sun has risen in New Orleans and streets were filled with tourists as they watched parades or visit voodoo shop.

To a human, it seems like a tourist spot but Damon knew what kind of dangers exist in this city.

Elijah who was strolling with them stared around his surroundings. "It seems Marcel did impeccable job restoring this place after our father has burned it to the ground."

Damon and Ric could see Klaus getting tense whenever this guy name was mentioned. "And who exactly is this Marcel fellow?" Ric asks Elijah who fell quite and it was Damon who answered him.

"Apparently he is King of New Orleans French Quarters. Back in the forties when Stefan and I were here we were invited by his goons to join their vampire faction."

When neither Klaus or Elijah intervene, he continued with his tale. "There were few rules and one of it didn't sit well with us."

"What was it?" Ric asks curiously.

"It was to show our allegiance to the King and hand over our daylight rings because the only king can decide who is worthy of them and here is the kicker once you swear your allegiance you are bound to stay in that place forever."

He didn't need to explain what happened next because there was no way he would be stuck in that place forever and as his brother was trying to detox human blood out from his system which makes French Quarters last place on Earth he wanted to be.

"What I don't understand is how come a century-old King vampire ended up being the big brother of my future granddaughter?"

It was Klaus who answered him. "Because Marcel Gerard is first and foremost my son."

Damon watched stumped as he tries to process this news. "Son? As in?"

"Klaus took him under his wings when he was young boy," Elijah explained and before he could ask any more questions Damon saw someone he didn't expect to see at all. "What are you doing here?"

"Elijah sends me here to assess the situation," Katherine told them while keeping her distance from Klaus who's stare at her and then at his brother in great displease. "Going behind my back again brother?"

"No Nicklaus, I merely ask her to get information on our long lost friend."

"Marcel is more powerful than you could imagine, he not only rule three hundred vampires but he also has command over humans, witches and werewolves factions," Katherine informed them and before Klaus could say anything else, Damon interjected as he inquires. "Where can we meet this king?"

"He lives in a compound that is constructed right in the middle of the city." She replied making Klaus and Elijah stare at each other.

"He not just restored our city but also our home." Elijah muses as Klaus stare ahead. "Then it's time we go and meet my son."

############

By nightfall, the place turned into a big party city.

Music was blaring inside the compound as people dance and enjoy themselves.

Damon, Klaus Elijah and Katherine enter the compound leaving Ric with Klaus's Hybrids while instructing Ric to bring back up if things get out of their control.

"I don't see why there is so much hype about this place?" Damon asks and in answer, Katherine points at the clock.

He watched as clock stroke at midnight and then in seconds lights go dim and the music gets louder and then vampires start draining the tourists.

"That's why?" Katherine finally replied with a smirk as she watched Damon's eyes widened as he watched the scene in front of him.

For the next ten minutes, it was a race to see who can drink more blood and Damon felt bile rising in his throat as he imagines Hope or Elena at a place like this.

"There is a Marcel," Katherine whispered and three head snapped towards a tall man who sat on a raised platform.

He wasn't drinking blood like others instead there was a plant in his hands from which he was plucking leaves and eating it.

"Is that?" Damon gulped while Klaus answers him. "Vervain."

The man then raised his palm in a stop sign and to their surprise, each vampire pulled away from their victims. "Compelled them and leave." His voice boomed as he passed the order and each vampire obediently follow his orders.

He then stood up and left upstairs and one by one human and vampire alike, head towards door except four of them as they waited for the room to be cleared.

"So what's your plan?" Katherine asks them but before anyone could answer a voice echoes through the walls.

"Welcome everyone! Welcome to my City!"

They all watched as Marcel stood casually at the top of the stairs.

"Please help yourself with drinks while Klaus and I chat privately upstairs." He then turned around and walked away and soon Klaus followed him.

Damon was about to follow him when he found his path blocked by Elijah. "Trust me, Damon, that is one reunion you don't want to witness."

"But Hope? What will we do if he tried to harm her?"

He then felt Katherine's hand on his shoulder as she assured him. "You don't need to worry about that because one of Marcel's rules is to never harm any children no matter from which faction they belong to. If anyone breaks this rule then the King himself chopped their head off."

Something in both Katherine and Elijah's gaze assured him about Hope safety but now he had new kind of concern. "He still could harm her if he decided to kill Klaus."

With these words, all three vampires looked upstairs while hoping the conversation between father and son didn't turn into a bloodbath.

############

Bonnie, Freya and Hope arrived at French Quarters minutes after midnight.

Since they cast invisibility spell over them and their car they easily went undetected as they passed borders where Bonnie can see Ric with Rebekah and two other guys who she remembered being daggered inside the coffin.

"It's nice to see my siblings again," Freya told Hope who smile sympathetically at her. "Don't worry aunt Freya, your family loves you too and you are really happy from where I came."

"Married too," Bonnie added unconsciously making her eyes widened in surprise. "Did you saw more in your visions?" Freya asks her. "I just saw my future self when I was still in hibernation."

"Yeah, I saw your husband, you, her brother and my future husband in my vision," Bonnie explained.

"I guess you needed more persuasion than me because I had some experience with these kinds of spells," Freya informed her while giving her far away look. "Although I have to admit that time travel spell is something I still have to learn."

Soon they arrived at the compound and Bonnie make sure that invisibility spell is still working and Stefan and Caroline are still sleeping on the backseat.

Once they were ready all three of them head inside before stopping at their tracks.

"Pappie?!" Hope whispered with a gasp and her lips quiver as they watched her eyes shifts to Damon from someone else.

"Uncle El! Aunt Kathy! What are they doing here?"

"I think they are here to protect you," Freya told her and Bonnie agreed with her as she thought about Stefan and Caroline.

"Come, let's find your brother and leave this place."

With that, all three of them head upstairs and for a fleeting second, she thought all three vampires heads turning at their direction.

Soon they hear voices which were coming from the end of the corridor.

There they saw Klaus with a man as they stood at the balcony.

"Marcel!" Hope felt excited until she saw him talking with her dad.

"You abandoned me!" They watched him yell at Klaus who looked remorseful.

"You, Rebekah your entire smug family left me to die and you still have the audacity to call me your son!"

"Marcellus." Klaus began to placate him as he fumed in anger. "My name is Marcel and like me you abandoned this city too so tell me why did you return because if you think I will forgive you or welcome you back in my city with open arms, then I am sorry to say that you didn't know me at all!"

"I thought Mikael killed you?" Klaus tried to explain his reason. "We saw him staking you!"

"Oh, he did stake me. It was witches who saved me before that wood could pierce my heart but you people didn't stick around to notice that."

Klaus sigh and for the first time, he felt his age as he exhaustedly leans against the railing. "We mourned you Marcellus and I swear if I had even a little bit of an inkling that you survive then I would have been here sooner."

"So what's bring you back here now?" He asks and in their obliviousness, they didn't see as Hope lift invisibility spell over herself.

"I, I'm the reason they are here."

As soon Hope said these words the other witches lift their spell as well and at same time Damon, Elijah and Katherine appeared behind them with a shocked expression on their faces.

The same shocked expression that could be seen on Klaus's face as he watched this remarkable girl in front of him.

"How?! Who are you?! Marcel's confuse inquiry break the trance as everyone got tense again.

Well everyone except Hope who reached out inside her jacket from where she pulls out a letter and a small wooden horse.

She then hands both letter and toy to Marcel who along with Klaus recognize this old toy that once belonged to him which Klaus himself carved as a gift for Marcel.

Turning it in his hand Marcel stare at this girl in disbelief. "How did you get this? When It's still inside my trunk."

"That's because you will give it to me on my third birthday." She replied in a calm tone.

"What? What is she saying?" He demanded an answer from grown-up but it was the child who answered him. "I am Hope and I am going to be your sister and niece in future who travelled back in time to take you, my aunt Freya and my Grams with me ."

Marcel who has enough of this nonsense trick ask this girl with an amusing smile. "Really? And where are you taking me exactly?"

In answer, she just said one thing.

"Back to the future, silly."

It was then a booming laughter echo around the compound but while King of New Orleans laughed at this joke the others knew that Hope is not joking at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes.
> 
> Here you go. I hope you like this chapter and in next chapter, Marcel will read his letter and get surprise vision from future, plus Damon and Klaus teaming up to get back in good books of Hope and an evil enemy threatened Hope's mission. So yeah stay tuned and please if you read this chapter then please send me your review. It is the only thing that motivates me to write more and more. Stay safe and healthy.


	10. Bonds Of Hearts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcel tries to handle his visitors,future sister and vision about future but what he couldn't handle is the task given in his letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Special Notes)
> 
> I hope you are staying safe in your home but also please be kind to others at this moment and remember by taking care of yourself you are also taking care of millions of people around you especially doctors, nurses and medical staff that is working tirelessly for us. Today's chapter is dedicated to these people all over the world. So for you wonderful readers out there, here is the next chapter.

Marcel was still laughing at this little girl's joke. He still couldn't believe how this day turns out to be.

"So let me get this straight?" You are my sister from future who travel back in time to take me back at your time?" He laughed again at this absurdity as he managed to ask his so-called father. "And since when did you start hiring little children for your games? Or you compelled this child believing into your nonsense."

Now that he said it out loud, it kind of makes sense. "Oh, I see! You are using this girl to lure me away from my city so you can take it back? Well sorry to inform you but your plan is pathetic! just like you!"

It irritates him how Klaus and rest of them exchange worried glances with each other, well everyone except this child who was watching him with a broken expression. "You hate Dad too? But why? What did he do to make you all hate him"

For the first time ever Klaus felt so much remorse as he heard this innocent child question.

Like everyone who knew this answer, Marcel felt sorry for this child as he tried to tell her the truth. "Sorry little one, but this vile man tricked you into thinking that he is your father. Just like he tricked me once."

He sighed remembering the betrayal he received by trusting this man. He then watched sorrow in his eyes but nothing prepared him when the child burst into tears.

"You are wrong, my dad is not vile! It's this time that's vile! I hate this place and I am going home!" He watched as a man standing with Elijah tried to reach for a girl. "Hope, sweetie just hear us out."

"No! I won't stay here anymore!" She then raised her hand and to Marcel's surprise, everyone stepped away in fear.

It was then he heard Klaus's voice as he cautiously tried to approach this child. "Hope, that's enough! Put your hands down."

The girl in question turns to face Klaus and those who knew Klaus were stunned to see the resemblance between them when she glares at him. "Why should I listen to you?! You are bad too like everyone else."

Klaus owns anger flares up as he stepped forward. "Yes, I am bad but for you, I am still your father and you won't be using that tone with me!"

Marcel flinched as he remembers his own childhood and those few times he made him angry. 'Get a grip! You are a centuries-old vampire for God's sake!' He then composed himself and at the same time watched the girl's hands dropped under his glare.

Elijah was stunned to see this side of his brother. 'Fatherhood suits him.' He mused as Klaus kneel down in front of Hope. "I know that you are upset with us but we elders are difficult to understand and you shouldn't concern yourself with grown-ups quarrel."

Hope bit her lip and nods her head. "That's what you used to say whenever aunt Davina and mom fight with each other or when uncle El yelled at you. You said that grown-up people fight with those they cared about most and children shouldn't take their fight seriously."

Klaus can feel Marcel's shock because that's what he told him centuries ago when Marcel caught him fighting with Elijah.

Marcel then stare at his old toy and once again he wonders how this came into her possession if he still had this toy inside his old trunk.

Looking up he stared at all these people standing in front of him. "It's getting late, find yourself spare room but I want you all out of my city as soon the sunrise."

He then walked away before Klaus or anyone could stop him.

Klaus watched his son leave and he was unable to stop him even when he wanted to stop him.

As Marcel walked further he saw Rebekah walking towards him along with Kol and their brother Fin.

"Marcel." She gasps and it's annoyed him how her voice still affected him. "Hello, Rebekah, So you also came to apologize? Well, I don't need them so save your breath!"

He didn't wait to see tears falling from her face as he walked away, away from this toxic family that once again returned to destroy him but this time he won't let them succeed.

###########

Klaus was still staring at his son retreating form even when he walked away from Rebekah who then began to cry. "How could you not knew!" She was glaring at Klaus and Elijah as she asks. "The rest of us had been daggered but you both were living out there all this time! So tell how you both didn't find out that Marcel survived!?"

It was clear that they didn't know the answer and it came from someone else. "Its because there is enchantment around this place."

They all watched as Freya raised her hand and muttered a spell. In next second they could see a green mist stretched out around the horizon, from their balcony.

"See that mist, it's like a forgetting spell so even if supernatural beings can enter this city or they somehow heard about Marcel or this place inner activities they won't be able to reveal anything to anyone else. This spell is complex but it kept this place safe from the outside world."

Her hands fell and the mist disappeared. For a while, they all gaped at this strange women, until. "Aren't you the same witch I bring here for Christmas party?" Kol asks her as he stepped closer to her. "But that's impossible! You must be her descendant because that party was a century ago."

She smiled and then held out her wrist for Kol to see. "I am same witch Kol, look I still kept that bracelet you gifted me as Christmas present."

He grabbed her wrist and felt astonished because it was the same bracelet. "Who are you?!"

"I'm Freya." She then stared at each one of her siblings as she revealed. "I am your elder sister."

A collective gasp could be heard from her siblings while Fin says. "Impossible!"

Hope looked confuse by her family reaction, so she asks her aunt. "Aunt Freya? Why don't they recognize you?"

Freya looked sad as she explained. "They thought I was dead all this time, our mother lied to them that I was killed in plague but in reality, she gave me away to her sister."

They all watched Hope's face go pale, her blue eyes filled with fear as she utters one word. "Dahlia."

Sensing Hope fears Freya leans down to stare in her eyes. "Hope? What happened? How do you know this name?" But she was trembling from head to foot and everyone can see a stricken look appear on Freya face as she asks. "She is there in your time?"

They all watched tears in Hope's eyes who then nod her head confirming Freya's greatest fear. "We need to convince your brother."

Standing up she stared at everyone as she told them. "I don't care if you trust me or this child but trust this if we won't leave by upcoming full moon then her world, your future will be destroyed forever."

She didn't wait for their reactions as she told Bonnie. "Come, let's talk to him. We need to make him read his letter, maybe then he will believe us."

"But he has already left this place," Fin told her and she can see trust in her brother's eyes. "He already left the premises and he could be anywhere in the city."

Hope to wipe her tears away as she told them. "No worries, I know exactly where my brother is at this moment."

############

There is small land behind the compound that used to grow peach orchard centuries ago when he was a young boy.

His childhood memories are something that he never tried to revisit. As bastard slave boy he endures cruelty by his own flesh and blood. His real father, his master who was Governor of the city hated his very existence and it was his life's mission to humiliate and beat him at every chance he could get.

Thus his childhood held no pleasant memories for him but there is this one thing that he still kept close to his heart.

He remembers three days of hunger when his mother passed away and his father didn't show him any mercy even then. He begged for food and he told him to work at fields and crop a huge portion of harvest on his own.

He remembers endless tears that spilt as he watched others enjoying their food but they couldn't help him because their master, his father has forbidden them.

Thinking back, Marcel knew that his father was hoping that he will die in hunger and he would have gotten his wish if it weren't for that rainy night.

There he was a hungry boy looking shelter from rain and soon he felt weekend and on verge of passing out when suddenly he prayed to God for help. For him, it was a miracle as few ripe peaches dropped over his head.

He felt surprised because it's still earlier for them to be this ripe but to his disbelief, he was holding fresh ripe fruit.

So from then on, that tree becomes his and the second he learned about supernatural the first thing he did was to make witch put spell on that tree so it never dies and it's fruit stay ripe for everyone.

Everything in his life changed but this place still stands, his secret that he never shared it with anyone, That he came here when he felt vulnerable like that young slave boy.

Leaning against the bark he prayed that they won't test his patience and leave in the morning.

Making himself comfortable he was ready to fall asleep when he heard soft footsteps approaching near him.

Marcel opened his eyes and to his surprise, he saw that little girl, Hope walking straight towards him. "I knew I will find you sitting under Wonderboom."

She sat beside her brother who looked baffled as he asks. "How do you know about this tree, or what I named it?"

She huffed in irritation as she replied. "You shared your secret with me when I was four years old."

She then looked around and then snap her fingers making two peaches drop in her hand. She gave him one before start eating another. "Yum! It still tastes the same, in fact, it's nice to see that at least our tree didn't change over the years when everything changed in future."

He couldn't help but notice, how her face fell in the end.

"Our tree?" He asked sceptically because he was sure he would never share his secret with anyone let alone a small girl but Hope smile as she nods her head. "Yes, this is our tree although I wish it has that swing, the one we made it together."

She then raised her hand and leaves around them start swirling mid-air. "Wow!" He couldn't believe his eyes as this young girl make a picture of himself pushing the wooden swing in which this girl sat and laughed in delight. "Higher Marcel!" She instructs him and then leapt in the air but she never hit the ground because Marcel zooms there to catch her just in time.

As he watched this memory, he can see the tremendous amount of trust in that child's eyes. As if she knew that no harm can come to her as long he is there to protect her.

He then took letter and toy out from his jacket and just stare at them. "You know in future, it was you who brought me safely to the Mystic Falls so I can travel back in time so I can bring you all and F.Y.I our mom is going to ground us as soon she found out, if she not already did, in which case your future self will already be grounded by the time we returned ."

"Wait a second?! Back up a little bit!" Marcel told her while totally ignoring the mom part. "Did you just said that I send you alone? If what you say is true then why would I send you alone on such a dangerous mission?"

She sighs as she answers him. "I was sent here alone for my own protection."

"Protection? Protection from whom?" She was about to tell him but then the wind blows hard around them, making her stare ahead as she stood up. "Someone is here?" She whisper.

Marcel look around and he couldn't see anything at all but the girl beside him is raising her hand in a defensive stance. "Get behind me, Marcel!"

His eyes shift from nothing to this child. "Behind you?" He asks incredulously. "Little girl, I think." He didn't get the chance because an invisible force yanked his feet off the ground as it starts dragging him towards it.

"Let my brother go!" He heard her shout and then lightning fell a few inches from him.

He scoots away as soon he felt his legs release and at the same time, Hope runs straight into his arms. "Are you alright? She didn't hurt you or anything?"

Marcel was still shaking as he tries to make sense of what just happened with him. "I'm fine, but what was that?!"

"That was my grandmother's lame attempt to hurt you." She replied while her eyes roamed over their surroundings, searching for threat.

"Your Grandmother? Why would she wants to kill me?"

"Because you are the only one she can kill." She replied in a worried voice.

Marcel still couldn't understand much but he needs to read that damn letter now. "Come, let's go back inside."

He then gives her his wooden toy and for the first time ever, smiled at her. "Here you go, keep it safe for us."

Hope smile back as she pocketed the toy and together hand in hand they both went inside but what they didn't see a strange wind making its the way towards the cemetery of witches.

###########

Damon was pacing while keep looking at the door. "It's getting late? Maybe we should go after her?"

He can see only Klaus standing up from his chair while everyone remains seated as Bonnie tried to assure him. "You don't need to worry about Hope, she can take care of herself and besides she needs to have a private conversation with him which they can't have if you all keep hovering over her."

They all watched as veins start popping beneath his eyes. "Are you dense witch! An eight-year-old child is out there having a private conversation with a centuries-old vampire and you are telling me to not worry?!"

Bonnie tensed and she was bracing herself for an attack when Stefan (Who has awakened along with Caroline) stepped between them. "Damon relax! Look they are coming back."

And sure enough, they watched Hope returning with Marcel.

"Hope! Thank God." But she totally ignores Damon as she walked passed him towards Bonnie and Freya.

"I just saw Esther's spirit outside, she tried to kill Marcel." She informed them and both witches along with originals got tense."

"Who is Esther?" Caroline asks while Damon frowned as he understands. "Is that your mother's spirit?" He asks Klaus. "The very spirit that tried to kill my brother?"

While Klaus nods his head in confirmation Stefan yelled. "What? That invisible creature is Klaus's mother."

"Actually she is our mother who is also original witch one of the powerful witches in our family," Rebekah told him but Freya and Hope shake their head in disagreement.

"Esther is the only witch but she is not a powerful witch in our family." Freya tried to explain.

"Why, would you say that?" Fin inquire feeling a little bit pissed by his sister's attitude towards his mother.

"You think, I am saying this in my resentment?" Freya asks before laughing at his ignorance.

"My dear brother, you don't know our family history because if you did then you would have understood what I meant about her being not all that power you thought she was."

As he ponders over her words she turned towards Marcel as she told him in a firm tone. "You need to read your letter and the sooner you do the sooner we both can begin our task."

"Task? What task?!" Marcel asked because now he is really starting to believe them. "I thought the child mission was to find three of us."

"Yes and Hope brilliantly accomplished that but a month timeline was given for two tasks," Freya explained to him while everyone else listens too. "The first one was Hope's task in which she succeeded and the second one is ours." She pointed at him, herself and then Bonnie. "Which will begin as soon as you read that letter."

She watched as Marcel stared at that letter again like it's some poisonous creature that will attack him as soon he will open it. "You need to spill a drop of your blood on the seal. That letter is enchanted." Bonnie informed him before turning towards Hope who looked extremely tired. "Freya, Hope is getting tired and I am sure fighting with Esther's spirit must have drained her energy."

Freya gently picked her niece in her arms. "Come, Bonnie, let's get some sleep."

With that, they both were about to head up when Hope called Marcel. "Can, I sleep in my room?"

"Your room?" Marcel ask in confusion, the answer she then gave shocked each and every one of them. "This is our home silly so my room is here too."

They knew she was tired and all but this information affects Klaus most who ask. "When you say our Home, do you mean?"

Even in anger, her annoyance was visible as she tried to confirm the truth to these irritating adults. "Yes, Dad, our home where our family lives together."

"My room is third in the left corner." She told Freya and as they walked away, Rebekah realizes that they were heading towards her old room.

############

After they left Marcel once again offer them spare room but this time he didn't demand their exit at sunrise.

Soon he left them and head towards his bedroom. Closing his door behind he collapses on his bed as he kept staring at the letter.

The truth was he was now getting scared and not because of the unknown dangers but because in his heart he knew that everything in his life is going to change forever.

He can't deny but he is curious about that future where this compound is known as a home for a family and by looks of it he is part of that family too.

Feeling frustrated he closed his eyes while still clutching that letter in his hand and soon he felt strange drowsiness taking over as he fell into a deep sleep.

###########

(Vision)

He opened his eyes and found himself deep in an unfamiliar forest.

Turning around he tried to search for something but also at the same time the first thing he felt is his extraordinary senses.

"How much Further Marcel?" He turned and saw a beautiful woman dressed in a green sweater shirt, jeans and hiking boots. " I don't remember Mystic Falls being that far away."

He wanted to ask her who she is but instead, something else came out of his mouth that shocked him to the core. "Relax Ma, we are taking the longer route in case anyone is following us. That's what I did last time."

He trailed off feeling guilty and little bit scary as this woman glare at him her eyes glowed Golden in anger. "Don't you dare tell me to relax Marcellus! God, what were you all thinking."

He watched that in her anger she punch at the tree and the impact was so strong that it fell from its roots.

"I am really sorry Ma, but trust me that it was the only way to protect your child."

She then turned around and even in anger, there were tears in her eyes as she yelled at him. "My child, you think I was only worried about my daughter when I figured out that you both disappeared!? No, Marcel, I was scared for both my children safety! I was worried about you, my son!"

She then burst into tears and he couldn't take it anymore as he pulled her in his embrace. "I'm so sorry Ma, and don't worry she is strong enough to make back to us."

She held him tightly as if she was afraid to let him go. "I won't be able to bear if anything happened to you two! They already took my father and husband but it will be a cold day in hell if I let them harm my children."

And the threat was evident in her tone that she is ready to kill those who dare to cross her path.

Pulling away she wiped her tears away and managed to smile at him. "Come, I want us to reach there before my daughter's arrival."

She pulled her wavy brown hair into a ponytail as Marcel tried to ask. "So you forgave me."

For a second she watched him with her now normal green eyes and then she smirked at him just like her father used to do as she informed him. "Yes, I have forgiven you but once your sister returns you both will be grounded for a week."

"A week! I am freaking grown-up super extraordinary original vampire! You can't ground me! Plus my wife won't allow it."

It was then he heard laughter behind him. "Sorry, darling but your wife agree with this punishment."

While Marcel was shocked to see Rebekah joining them, he couldn't stop smile forming on this Marcel 's face. "My mother and wife ganging up on me! Now that's cruel."

Rebekah laughed and kissed his cheeks before turning to stare at his mother as she tells her. "Haley, Freya just called Elijah and Katherine are arriving tomorrow and Finn and Sage are already at home, I'm sure we will find them soon."

The woman Haley rubbed her hands as she asks. "Did you informed Kol?"

Rebekah shakes her head and Haley sighed in relief. "Good, let's keep it that way because if Kol found out then she will too and if that happened then..."

She didn't need to finish but the way both him and Rebekah shuddered, was enough to state that it won't be any good.

"Come on guys." Rebekah urges them. " let's go. We don't want anyone to track us before we reach Hope."

And so they all zoomed towards their destination as Marcel felt darkness overtaking him once again."

( End Of Vision)

Waking up Marcel could see sun raise bursting through his windows. He was literally gasping as he sat up and tried to calm down but he couldn't because what he felt, what he saw left great impact into his life.

He still remembers how happy he felt with Rebekah as his wife and that women Haley.

"Ma." He smiled and his heart filled with strange feelings for that woman who called him her son.

Rationally he knew that he must be way older than his future mom but he can't shake how protected he felt in that women's arms and he wanted to protect her too.

The bonds of hearts he felt with that women, his sister and all those people downstairs gave him courage as he nipped his finger using his fang and spills drop of blood on the seal.

As expected the letter open itself. "Okay Marcel, let's found out this task."

Pulling letter from an envelope he starts reading it and the more he read its contents the more his eyes widened until it was threatening to bulge out of its a socket.

Downstairs they all were already awake waiting for his arrival but instead heard his high pitch scream coming from his room that not only them but probably whole French Quarters has heard.

"Oh God! What kind of mission is this!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author 's Notes.
> 
> Here you go, everyone, another chapter of this story and I hope you enjoy reading it. Next chapter, the trio will embark on their secret mission impossible while the rest of gang take still very angry Hope back to Mystic Falls and this time she will be the reluctance travelling companion who will be stuck with Damon and Klaus.
> 
> So stay tuned and safe and please send me your reviews and motivate me to write more and more.


	11. A Dangerous Mission.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected attack, A dangerous mission . An angry child, and A strange trio in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Notes.
> 
> Sorry for the delay but a few days ago I fell sick (nothing to worry about it was back pains) and most of the time I was in bed consuming pain relief medicine for my back and I tried to read and write whenever I felt better. I hope you all are fine and taking care of yourself and for you lovely readers here is the next chapter of this story.

They all stood up alert as Marcel shot out of his room like a bullet came out from its gun.

By the time they could even react Marcel was already brandishing letter in front of Freya and Bonnie as he screamed. "What the fuck is this?"

While Freya simply stares at the letter it was Bonnie who snatches the letter to read it's content and sure enough, her expression soon matches with Marcel as she asks Freya. "Were you aware of this mission?"

"Yes, my future self explained everything in detail. I think it was easier since I was already in the hibernating state which gives them more time with me than either one of you."

Ignoring curious stares behind her Freya took the letter from Bonnie and fold it close before handing it back to Marcel while instructing him. "You know our mission and I think one day is enough time for you to set your affairs in order for your absence while Bonnie and I gathered necessary ingredients for spells.

Marcel looked too stunned to even reply, so he nods his head instead. Freya was about to ask him something when a voice intervened behind her. "Can you kindly fill us in what kind of mission you three are talking about?"

Bonnie sighed because judging by his tone Damon is losing his patience.

"Look, Damon, it's an extremely complex and dangerous mission and I don't think you need to involve yourself in our business," Bonnie told him but she soon realized it was the wrong thing to say because his eyes flare up in anger. "Your business! If whatever you are about to do is going to affect our future then I think it's everyone's business."

To everyone surprise, Klaus nods his head in agreement as he told them. "Damon is right, we need to know what your mission is especially if it concerns Hope and our future survival."

A look passed between Bonnie and Freya before she turned to ask Marcel. "What did you saw in your vision? Did they talk with you?"

By this time Marcel was in control of his emotions to reply. "No, it was more like I was watching a moment through my future self eyes."

"Really, what did you saw?" And it was hard for him to answer as he watched Rebekah curious eyes gazing deeply into his soul as she waited for her answers.

"I." He cleared his voice while reminding himself that the woman in front of him is not his wife, yet. "I saw us heading towards Mystic Falls, I meant myself and Hope's mother Haley were heading together for Mystic Falls and..." He trailed off as he remembers everything he saw and felt in that vision.

"And what?" Damon urges because now his interest peaked, even more, when he mentioned his future daughter.

"She was angry at us that we send you here without her knowledge and you were right about the grounding part." He told Hope who smiled sheepishly at him. "She must be really angry with us."

"She was more worried about our wellbeing Hope and by the look of it, she informed everyone in your family because we were told that they all are coming over to help. Well not everyone because she kept Kol in dark for some reason."

Kol who was least interested in this conversation suddenly perk up. "Why would they want to keep me in dark?"

But instead of Marcel, it was Hope who answered him. "They are not keeping you in dark uncle Kol, it's just if you found out then you will tell her and trust me none of us wants her to lose her temper."

To Marcel surprise, she shudders the same way as they did in her vision. "Hope, who is she? The one they are keeping in dark?"

But before she could reply a loud noise was heard outside.

"What's going on?" Marcel yell as he ran outside while everyone followed him.

He soon gets his answer as he watched entire witches and warlock faction outside his compound as they angrily glared at them and chant in one voice. "Give us Hope! Give us Hope!"

"Are they compelled!" Caroline asks but even she said this she knew they were not looking like compelled humans.

"They are witches and warlock so it's impossible to compel them. So instead she hexed them to do her dirty work!" Freya hissed as she raised her hands to stop them. "Esther must have sent them to get Hope."

As Freya and Bonnie hit them with spells both Damon and Klaus stood in front of Hope while others braced themselves for the attack.

Freya was about to use another powerful magic when suddenly a ring of fire appears between them.

"They are innocent people aunt Freya, please don't hurt them for me," Hope begged her aunt while clutching her father and grandfather's hands.

Freya watched this innocent child and cursed those women who once again came back to ruin an innocent girl life but this time they have to get through her before they could reach Hope.

Waving her hands Freya cast one of the most powerful sleeping spells that is going to make each one of them fall asleep as long they are here.

To everyone surprise, they watched as that angry horde fell unconscious one by one.

"You must teach me that spell." Bonnie mused impressively as she watched ring of fire disappear.

"Marcel call your vampires to clear this up and to settle your affairs," Freya instructed them as her eyes search for an invisible threat. "It seems we need to begin our journey sooner rather than later."

##########

By the sundown, everything was settled and Marcel left his friend Lee in charge during his absence. "But when will you return?"

Marcel stare at his sister as he told his friend. "I don't know Lee, that's why I am leaving my city in your capable hand."

With that, he hugged him goodbye and went to join others where Freya and Bonnie were still trying to convince his angry sister.

"Hope, please try to understand." Bonnie began but she shakes her head. "No! No! No! I won't go back, I am still angry with them! I want to go with you three."

"You can't my child, the place where we are going is not for children," Freya explained her but Hope was not listening to them. "I can help you, aunt Freya! Ask Grams I helped her rescuing you from that cottage."

"And you did the marvellous job but please try to understand the place we are going is not for your innocent eyes."

Somehow what Freya said made Hope gave up because she huffed in frustration. "Promise me you will return before the full moon."

She waited as all three of them smiled and laid their hand on top of her. "We promise."

With that, they all went outside where everyone was waiting beside their cars.

Bonnie led Hope towards where Damon and Klaus were standing, she urged her to go with them but Hope stayed firm on her feet as she glared at both these men. "Just to be clear, I am still mad at you both and no matter what you say, I won't forgive either one of you."

With that, she opens the door herself to settle in the backseat and this time Damon and Klaus can agree on one thing. "Let's make sure she won't put a curse on us in her anger."

"Agreed, although we need to brush our charming skills if we want to get back in her good graces."

Both men shared a small smile as they settled in their seats and with one look at his angry granddaughter, Damon began his journey back home.

As they watched everyone leave Marcel turned to stare at both witches as he asks. "Are you sure you both are ready? Because this is going to be one hell of a dangerous mission."

Bonnie can sense warning in Marcel's voice. "It doesn't matter about us being ready."

"What matters most is are you prepare for what we are going to do if we succeeded in our quest?" Freya finishes Bonnie's thoughts as she asks Marcel this question.

For a few seconds, Marcel wanted to express his concern but then he remembers that everyone's life and their future is dependent on his decision which gave him his answer. "I am ready." He finally admits with determining voice. "Let's just hope they were right about that serum otherwise all this will be pointless."

With that, the trio began their journey as they head towards this dangerous mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes.
> 
> Here you go, another chapter of this story I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please send me your review and motivate me to write more and more.
> 
> The next chapter we will see what was this secret task is and Elena will try to fix Hope relationship with everyone especially Damon and Klaus.


	12. Serum.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio get little help on this deadly, dangerous mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Note.
> 
> Warning but this chapter will contain violence and killing. I hope you enjoyed this thrilling chapter and I hope you all are safe and taking care of yourself. So without any further delay, here you go.

Far away from New Orleans, they arrived Mountain slopes of Alaska. After taking a long flight they hired a car to drive even further until they reached near the coast.

Unlike Marcel and Freya Bonnie was shivering as she felt the icy wind on her skin. "How far we have to go?"

"We need to take Ferry or speed boat to reach the Aleutian Islands," Marcel informed them.

He was about to go and hire one when Freya held his arms. "Don't worry, our transportation arrangements have been made for us."

"By who?" Bonnie ask and in answer Freya smile as she glances behind them.

Both turned to look and to their surprise, they saw Elijah standing with Fin, Kol and Rebekah."

"You can join us now," Freya told them with a smile. "There is no need for you to follow us in the shadows."

Out of everyone, Elijah looked more curious as he asks. "You knew we were following your trail didn't you?"

Freya nods her head as she informed them. "I knew you guys won't let us go for this quest alone. In fact, I wanted you to follow us but I didn't want to involve Klaus by asking you guys."

Rebekah stares at her suspiciously as she asks. "Why not? Klaus may come out as the most bull-headed person but he can prevail in any dangerous circumstances."

Her eyes fell on Marcel who quickly averted his eyes as he told Elijah. "I think Klaus is the last person we needed right now to help us in this mission."

"And why is that?" It was Kol who inquired with great interest.

"Come with us, I will explain everything when we reached there," Freya told her siblings and after a while, Elijah nodded his head as he said. "Follow me, my boat is stealthy enough for this journey."

He led them towards his boat and Marcel was impressed by this beauty. "Nice."

One by one they hopped in and out of old habit, Marcel offers his hand to Rebekah who first looked shocked but then gave him a teasing smile. "Great to know you still remember your manners."

He huffed but followed after her and soon Elijah started the boat. "We need to go to the tenth island," Freya told him and he sailed his boat under her instructions.

It took them two hours but by the time sunset and night grew darker they could see chains of islands that are mostly known as silent volcanoes surrounded by dark waters.

"There are about two hundred vampires guarding this island," Freya whispered as she raised her palm and a stars shoot out in the sky as they made a curve shape. "Sail this thing around the curve end of Island." She instructs Elijah who looked baffled as stars quickly arranged themselves in their former position.

Just like us, he was quite mystified by his sister's ability as he sailed towards the curve part of the island.

Once we reached there Freya asks him to stop at the rocky edge but the moment Kol tried to climb outside she stopped us. "Wait! We can't step on this island yet!"

She then stared at Bonnie who for a second looked startled but then her face changed into concentrating expression before she nodded her head.

It was then Freya stared at Fin, Rebekah and Kol. "There is centuries worth of power running in your blood and that's why Bonnie and I need you three to allow us to channel part of your power so we can cast a sleeping spell on these guards."

Marcel can see they were hesitating but Freya carried on. "There are hundreds of vampires on this island that we can't overcome if we engage in confrontation."

"Plus we need to be stealthy because no one can know what happened here after we leave this place," Bonnie added as she tried to explain their reasons.

It was Kol who finally asks questions in his suspicious tone. "Look you are remarkable witch but combine with our power you can do much more than casting a sleeping spell. so please can you tell us why you need so much power?"

Once again Freya and Bonnie shared a look and then they stared at Marcel who nodded his head. "They need this much power to contain Lucian King." Marcel finally told them and just as he expects all Originals looked shocked.

"Lucian!? Fin gasp in disbelief. "You mean the first human that Nicklaus turned?"

"Yes, the very human who started Originals sire line when our brother turned him into a Vampire and now he is creating means to not only destroy his sire including you all but he also wants to create a spice that can even surpass you all in its power," Freya revealed everything and now they waited for them to make their decision.

Finally, it was Rebekah who held out her hands. "I am ready."

Freya and Bonnie smile as one by one Fin and Kol laid their hands on top of Rebekah.

"This will hurt," Freya warned them but when no one took their hands away she and Bonnie both grabbed their hands.

They tried best to not scream but their screams mingle with crash off waves and a few minutes later all three of them fell unconscious.

Freya then cast an invisible spell over all of them before she and Bonnie joined hands as they begin to chant a sleeping spell.

A silvery mist surrounded the island and hour later both Witches dropped their hands and Bonnie collapse as her nose starts bleeding.

"Here take this." Elijah offers his handkerchief."

"Thanks." She told him weakly as she wiped her nose clean.

Freya then sat beside her and put her hand on Bonnie's forehead. For a second her hand glow but when she pulled away Bonnie seems quite energetic. "Wow! You and Hope really know these cool stuff with magic."

"Cool? Did I made you cold?" Freya asks in confusion and Marcel laughed at her lack of language knowledge. "She is complimenting you in this era's language."

She smiled in understanding as she says. "Very well, let me show you more cool magic."

With that, they finally start climbing on the island.

##########

It took them a while but finally, they found the exact spot where wilderness starts thinning as a few stories building came into view that was situated right in the middle of the island.

"Its seems your spell worked," Marcel informed both witches as he can see many vampires unconscious on the ground.

He was about to move but Elijah held his arms as he tilted his head. "I can hear movement inside the building."

Both men turned to stare at witches as Freya replied. "Seven most powerful dark witches are residing inside this place to shield it from any dangers and that's why I need you and Marcel to overpower any hurdles we face in there."

"What kind of hurdles are we talking about if you two can't overcome it with your powers?" Elijah asks with the most incredulous look on his face that Marcel has ever seen on this calm man.

Freya and Bonnie both hesitated so it was Marcel who answered him. "Lucian's dangerous experiment is also inside guarding this place with those witches and it will be up to you and me to overcome those monsters."

With that four of them start walking towards the building. With a wave of a hand, a door burst open and they all walked inside.

It was a maze of dark corridors but Marcel and Elijah can see everything clearly due to their abilities.

"I can't see a thing," Bonnie complain and she wished to bring candles or torchlight.

"Incendia!" Freya's voice echo as both her palm burst in flames.

"Freya your hands are burning," Marcel yelled as he tries to take his coat off to help her but she stopped him. "Its okay Marcel, this fire will not hurt me."

At her assurance, they continue walking ahead.

For a while, they walked into this eerily silent corridor when suddenly. "Ahhh!" Marcel and Elijah collapse on their knees as they clutched their heads which was suffering in agony.

"You shouldn't have come here." A voice spoke to them and Freya saw seven hooded witches in front of her.

"What should we do?!" Bonnie yelled as she watched Marcel and Elijah in terrible pain.

"We will fight them," Freya replied and then the flames in her hands turned into a flaming ball which she hit straight at the one who was sneering at her.

Before anyone could react that witch was engulfed in flames.

"Aha!" That witch companion moved away as they watch her burned in front of her.

The fight broke out as curses were shot from both sides while Marcel and Elijah tried to breath in relief because they were returning to normal.

"Give me your hand Bonnie." Freya scream and both witches joined their hands together while raising their palm on the rest of their attackers.

A burst of flames shot out from each of their hand and together they burned remaining six of the witches.

Elijah has seen many things in his life but never he saw a witch killing her own kind like this.

Apparently Bonnie seems to share his opinion because young witch burst into tears. "We killed them! Why did we need to kill them?!"

She screams at Freya who stares at her with an emotionless expression. "I understand your guilt young one but you need to understand that in our world when it comes down to fight then it's either winning or death because anything in middle will be far worse than death itself."

She then stares at three of them as she warned them. "Remember we are doing this for our family and our future so if any of you can't handle what is about to come then that person can leave."

All three of them stare at each other but when neither one left Freya nods her head in approval. "Very well, Elijah, Marcel can you listen to any more movement?"

They both concentrate and they can hear voices from the right side of corridors. "There." Elijah pointed and he thought for a second that his sister will choose left corridor but once again she surprised them as she walked towards the right corridor right where unknown dangers were waiting for them.

Soon they came face to face with a live size vault and now they can clearly hear screams from inside this vault. "This is it!" Freya touched the lock and it automatically starts unlocking itself.

"Elijah, Marcel whatever you encounter inside it is extremely powerful but they are mindless and not extremely fast so you both need to be quick and either tear their heart or chopped their heads but no matter what you do don't let them bit you."

While Marcel gulped in a little bit of fear Elijah's face remains impassive as he asks. "Anything else?"

"Signal us when all this is over and no matter what happens I want Lucian alive."

They both nodded their hands and with a wave of their hands the door open and they went inside.

About fifty of a bulky man stood in front of them, they had vines all over their pale faces and their eyes were blood red and they were constantly growling at them as a great amount of drool spilt from their mouths.

Both Elijah and Marcel were shaken as they watched these strange beings but what stood out most on their ghastly appearance was four fangs peaking from their open mouth.

Behind them, they can see Lucian on a raised platform as he smirks at them. "Elijah and their family pet. It's so lovely to see you. How is my sire huh? Does Klaus send his Lapdogs to get me because he finally found out the weapon I am creating against him and his precious family?!"

He was clearly mocking them as those men looked at them with murderous red eyes.

"Are you sure we can't kill him." Elijah inquiries as he casually takes off his suit jacket and neatly folds his sleeves. "No, they need him alive for something."

He merely rolled his eyes and then zoomed past him and in seconds ripped two of Lucian creatures hearts.

Once again a fight began and while they were strong but they were an indiscipline crossbreed of vampires with something else.

As Marcel killed four of these creatures he could clearly call them vampire zombies because they were constantly trying to bit him.

It was hard but Elijah and Marcel used all of their strength to fight these mindless yet powerful creatures.

By the time Elijah chopped last creature head Lucian was fuming in anger preparing to leave.

"Not so fast!" Bonnie scream at him as she and Freya overpowered this vampire who starts withering in pain.

"Kill me if you want but I won't let you destroy my serum!" He managed to spat these words and Freya smiled as she lifts her spell and kneels down in front of him.

"Destroy, on the contrary, I brought all the missing ingredients that you will need to complete your serum."

Lucian stares at this crazy women. "You want to help me?"

She then stood up and raised her palm and like puppet Lucian was forced to stand on his feet as she told him in a clear dangerous voice.

"Everything that will happen from now on is to help my family."

With that, she and others start walking towards the stairs where they saw some kind of chemical lab.

There they can see fourteen men locked in some kind of tube as the tube was stuck inside their mouths.

"Werewolves!" Elijah gasp as he stares at their horrifying conditions.

"According to my future- self These poor beings are braindead, this vile man collected each werewolf from fourteen original werewolf families."

"But why?" Elijah asks and then he realized. "Those creatures downstairs?!"

"His failed attempt to create extraordinary Originals! Someone that can overpower anyone even originals itself." Freya finished as she brought Lucian closer.

She then clutched his neck and soon blood start flowing from his mouth.

"What are you doing?!" Bonnie screamed as she stepped away as more blood poured out of his mouth.

"Making sure he didn't have any vervain in his system."

When almost all his blood was drained he collapses and then Freya looked at Elijah. "Elijah, compelled him and ask him where is the serum?"

Elijah did what she asks and soon Lucian replied. "There, up at ceiling there is a hidden chamber, inside there is a small vault where I hid my serum."

Marcel quickly climbed high and punched the ceiling, it was hollow and he had to climb inside the chamber.

There he found a small vault and with his strength, he opened its lock.

He expected some kind of explosion or something else but the door opens easily and there laid inside a serum in middle size tube, the substance inside look purplish like the poison of some kind.

By the time he returned Bonnie was setting a table as Freya took few things out of pocket and among them was two small bottles of blood.

"How he made this Serum?" Elijah asks as he watched it in Marcel hands who was giving it to Freya.

Lucian who was still under his compulsion star revealing everything. "After your Father figure out that Tristan, Aurora and I were your pawns, he was furious. He was going to resume his journey but because I was an alchemist and by that time knew witch of my own, I came up with this idea to create a powerful breed from the blood of your sires and werewolf venom and proposed this to him. Your father didn't believe I will succeed but he ask me what I needed and I ask him to create a vampire so we can take his blood. I think it was only time he created a vampire but nevertheless, that's how I got first blood from the originals family."

Elijah was fuming but ask him to continue. "I took my own blood and ask Aurora and Tristan to give their blood which they happily agreed, next was Kol and Fin but it was hard and took me years but finally I found Fin's sire Sage, I lied to her that I need her blood so I can find him for her and that poor girl easily fell into my trap. Lastly that witch Kol accidentally turned and she refused me so I have to kill her but luckily I was able to get her blood."

They all watched him with disgust and Elijah was about to kill him but Freya stopped him with a glare as Lucian continues with his tale. "I then did research on werewolf origins and it took me about three centuries but finally I was able to find all fourteen werewolves."

"Then what went wrong?" Freya asks and Elijah repeated these words.

There were totally fifteen original werewolf family and Klaus is last surviving member of that family, so as you can guess I needed his venom to complete my serum and something called doppelganger blood but I couldn't find any doppelganger because apparently, she was running from Klaus."

At this point for the first time, Elijah thanked Katherine and her running abilities.

"I think Klaus can forgive her now because unconsciously Katrina's betrayal saves our family from this lunatic schemes."

Elijah then held out his hand. "Give me this serum so I can throw it away in the sea."

He was hoping that she will give him the serum but instead, she opened it and Bonnie opens two blood bottle which she added into the serum. "What are you doing?" He yelled as Freya start chanting and in second the serum colours change from purplish to Golden.

"We need this serum and I just completed it by adding doppelganger blood and Klaus's hybrid blood that also contains the essence of his venom."

Elijah couldn't believe this as he asks Bonnie. "When did you get Elena's blood? I thought you left right away so it can't be her blood."

Bonnie looked nervous but she told him. "It's not Elena's blood, It's Hope's."

He looked perplexed. "Hope!? But how is that possible?!"

"Because Elena is Hope's grandmother."

Bonnie finally confessed and Elijah collapse on the chair as he tries to process all this information. "I don't believe this?! Klaus is in a relationship with Damon and Elena's daughter!"

And here he thought that he had seen everything in this world.

"Well at this point there is nothing that can surprise me anymore." He said feeling drained from all these mixed emotions.

"Lets just not give up hope brother because surprises in our lives have just begun."

He tiredly looked up and his eyes widened as Freya give that serum to Marcel who despite grimacing start drinking the serum.

"Nooooo!" Elijah stood up but before he could stop Freya brought stake out of nowhere and right in front of his eyes staked Marcel in his heart who in seconds turned grey and collapse dead on his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes.
> 
> Gasp, what do you think just happened! Well, I hope you like today's chapter, please send me your reviews and motivate me to write more and more.


	13. Enemy Strikes Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Damon tried to get in good books of Hope. Elena gets jealous and thinks about her future and an attack on them that changed everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes.
> 
> The characters do not belong to me the only plot Is mine.

Elijah couldn't believe his eyes as he saw Marcellus dead body right at his feet.

Leaning down he slowly touched his body before yanking his hand away in shock. "He is dead, Why did you kill him?!" Before he knows it he sprung upon his feet as he wrapped his hands around his so-called sister. "Answer me a witch! Why did you kill him!"

Bonnie looked scared and raised her hands but Freya stopped her. "Don't!"

Bonnie dropped her hands as she tried to reason with Elijah. "Elijah calm down! This was part of our mission!"

"Killing him as part of your mission?!" Elijah stared at this witch incredulously but it was his sister who answered him while gasping for air. "No, saving our family was part of our mission."

She then pointed at Marcel's dead body and cast a spell.

His grip on his sister's neck slackens as he watched his skin turning back to its original form but somehow muscles of his body grew more prominent as Marcel gasp and open his eyes.

Elijah staggered backwards as they watched Marcel rise on his feet. "Is it done?" He asks as he tried to focus on his new senses. Both witches nodded their heads and then Freya gave him the leftover blood of Hope. "Here, you need to drink doppelganger blood to complete your transition."

Bonnie places assuring hands-on Elijah's shoulder as they watched Marcel drink entire blood.

The empty bottle dropped but none of them paid attention to it because their gaze was transfixed on Marcel whose eyes turned bright Golden as four fangs peeked out from his mouth, his hand's nails turned into claws, the wolves claw.

############

( Earlier that day in Mystic Falls)

Elena waited patiently at a boarding house as she kept staring out of the door for any signs of approaching cars but felt disappointed each time when she couldn't detect one.

"Relax Lena, they will arrive soon," Jeremy told her once again but his voice was once again ignored by his sister who has her cell phone out again. "Pick up Damon!"

She was about to throw her phone in frustration when she heard the approaching sound of cars. "They are here!"

She rushed outside and sure enough, two cars stopped outside. Stefan and Caroline get out of his car and Damon and Klaus get out from his car and from the backseat, Ric emerges with none other than Katherine who was helping Hope out from her car seat.

"What is she doing here?" Elena asks everyone but it was Caroline who answers her. "Because she is the only person who is in good books of Hope."

She was stunned and little jealous as she watched Hope doting on Katherine Pierce.

"Hope, sweetie!" She called out to her and Hope's eyes momentarily lit up as they watched each other but as soon she stepped forward to embrace her Hope's face fell as she tugged Katherine's hands. "I'm tired will you take me to my room."

Katherine looked unsure as she asks. "Me?"

"Yes, you because, unlike some people, you don't attack our family member." Hope glared at everyone while Katherine dead heart thudded by this little girls words.

Elena winced as she watched Hope giving her an angry look while trusting this awful woman who ruined their lives countless times. 'Why would she call Katherine her family?' With pang her mind went on her Nona 'Can Katherine be?' she shook her head and turned to face Damon who was staring at her apologetically. "Well I promised to return home with her but I never promise that she will forgive us for that day."

Reaching out they embraced each other and her eyes fell on Klaus who looked as sad as Damon did.

"It's okay, I am sure she will forgive us now she is home," Elena assured Damon who gave her a weak smile.

She looked around and saw a few missing people. "Where is Bonnie and other originals?"

Damon groaned as he said. "First we need drinks because that is one hell of a story."

So they went inside where Damon grabbed the entire bottle and took few gulps while others help themselves as they start filling her in about their journey.

"And now they were off to their secret mission while rest of the originals are following their tail."

Elena was quiet for a moment before she mused. "Her future seems more dangerous than we originally thought."

"I think our family is on verge of war and from the sound of things my mother and her elder sister is the enemy that strikes our family in future," Klaus told them absentmindedly but to her surprise, Damon's face grew more serious. "Your mother's ghost attacked Hope trice do you think she will attack her again?"

"She will keep attacking her until she succeeds," Klaus replied his face filled with hate and anger and Elena saw same emotions on Damon's face as he says. "Let her try, she will be surprised to see how well protected our girl is."

To everyone surprise, both Klaus and Damon raised their glasses in agreement.

############

The upcoming days were strangest that anyone has ever experienced. Hope seems to taken habit to stay closer to Katherine who received a hateful glare from Damon and Klaus who are still in Hope's back books. "It's because of her you are still alive, you better remember that!" Klaus told her that night when she went down to get milk for. Hope.

Elena tried to talk to her but Hope refused to see her. "She hurt my aunt Bex! She is as bad as the rest of them."

Hope told Caroline, who is another person she is talking to.

That night Elena cried in Damon's arms who was trying his best to not show his own emotions. "What have we done! She won't even see our face let alone talk to us."

Stefan who was hearing this from his own room tried to reach out but Hope refuses to see him too. "Aunt Kathy, please tell him that I am mad at him too! He was trying to harm my uncles."

"But Hope, you don't have any idea what Klaus did with me!" He helplessly tried to plead his case but Hope gave him her deathly glare. "Enough! Aunt Kathy, can you please close the door." Katherine looked apologetically at him as she shut the door on his face.

Stefan winced and downstairs Klaus did the same. 'Damon was right this child has one hell of a temper.' He thought to himself as he went outside to guard the house in case his mother's spirit decides to attack his daughter again.

It was their third morning since they return home, Damon woke up and head straight to the kitchen where he made pancakes for Hope.

Thirty minutes later his brother, Elena and even Klaus were sitting around the table when Hope arrived hand in hand with Katherine.

This time Katherine ignore their glare and they ignore Katherine's presence as Damon tried to ask. "Hope, do you want some pancakes, I made chocolate one too just for my favourite girl."

Instead of replying Hope looked at Katherine with her adorable eyes as she asks. " Can you make me banitsa?

Katherine looked momentarily stumped as she asks. "How did you?"

"It was the first thing your Mama taught you and you often made it for me whenever we visited each other."

It was then they felt like entering twilight zone because Katherine's eyes filled with tears as she leaned down to embrace Hope. "Sure! I will make anything you want my sweet child!"

A new wave of jealousy stabbed inside Elena's heart and suddenly she was on her feet. "Excuse me."

She quickly left before anyone can see her tears as she grabbed her purse and open the door but before she could reach her car, her path was blocked by Damon who was staring at her curiously. "Hey what's wrong?" He wipes her tears away. "Is this because of Hope's behaviour? You do realize it's because she is angry with us?"

She shook her head still not meeting his eyes. "Elena, she is just a child, surely you know how children became ruthless when they express their anger."

He was about to comfort her more but Elena stepped away from him. "When were you going to tell me about Katherine?"

"What about her?" He looked clueless which angers her more as she yells. "That she is her Nona! Your future wi...!" She was unable to complete that word as she starts crying.

Damon was quiet for a heartbeat and then he burst into laughter while pulling her in his embrace. "Elena you silly, silly girl. Katherine is not her Nona apparently she is her aunt Kathy." He scrunched his nose but Elena felt beaming with happiness. "So she is not your future?"

"Well she is going to be part of it, I mean if Klaus can be my granddaughter's father then why not Katherine can be her aunt."

He watched Elena bit her lip so he cupped her face and assure her. "Don't worry because if they can be part of my future then you are definitely there too."

She smiled but soon it was gone as he says. "I bet your grandkids are friends with her."

He seems pleased with that thought but she was unable to reply as she smiles weakly and then said goodbye before driving away from him.

############

It was during lunchtime when Caroline finally found Elena sitting by herself on benches. "Elena, Bonnie just called and they will be arriving this evening isn't that just great!"

Her enthusiasm vanished when she finally notices lost look on her friends face. She slowly nudged her and Elena looked startled by that movement. "Hey, Care."

"Hey, Care? Have you heard one word I said?!"

Elena looked at her in confusion making her sigh as she asks. "Tell me, Elena, what is bothering you? Is it Hope?"

This time her face filled with sadness. "I understand Hope's anger and she has ever right because in her eyes I was hurting her aunt."

"Give it time, Hope is such a sweet girl and I am sure she will forgive everyone soon."

But even after her assurance Elena seems still lost. "I guess there is more reason behind this sullen expression."

At this point, she couldn't take it anymore as she starts pouring her heart out to Caroline. "You know, when Klaus came to sacrifice me I told Stefan that I can't see my future with a vampire because I wanted a family."

Caroline nods her head in understanding because that is one thing any girl will want.

"I was so sure and in my mind, I always knew that Stefan and I will part ways in future."

At this point Caroline interjected. "So are you going to break up with Stefan for sure?"

Elena looked surprised as she says. "Stefan, this isn't about Stefan. In fact, I haven't given him thought since he attacked me on Klaus's orders. I am actually thinking about Damon."

As usual, Caroline narrowed her eyes in a scowl. "What about him?" She asks more harshly then she wanted but Elena didn't notice her tone as she admits. "Ever since Hope arrived something changes in Damon and I saw this loving nurturing side of him."

She blushed as she recalls those sweet moments. "After such a long time I felt part of a family when we were taking care of Hope and I don't know how but I crave that family with Damon! I want to be part of his future Care and today I felt a burst of Jealousy when I thought Katherine as Hope's Nona."

Caroline was gaping at her in shock because even though she didn't say it out loud but Caroline can feel the love behind in her words.

Oblivious to her friend's expression Elena gathered her stuff and said. "I think I am going to visit my parents for a while. See you later Care."

With that, she left and as Caroline get up to leave she felt something, looking around she searches her surrounding but as soon that off feeling came it was gone.

Shaking her head she reprimanded herself. "Get a grip Care!"

And she left and at the same time, a strange mist follows Elena's footsteps.

###########

It was almost sunset when Klaus found his daughter painting outside in Salvatore's garden.

She was busy brushing colours on her paper and Klaus felt impressed by this young girl artistic skills. "Nice."

She glances at him and then at her painting. "You love to paint too, in fact, it's our favourite hobby."

To his delight, she ripped the spare paper from her drawing book and put it in front of him along with a spare brush.

Klaus felt strange happiness inside him as he took his seat and start painting together.

Damon who was looking from far smile at this scene and after staying these past few days in the dog house, any progress is better than her angry glare.

They have almost finished their paintings when Damon appears with sandwiches.

"I thought you must be hungry after your little art time." He explains when she raised her eyes at him.

She watched from one man to another and then folded her arms as she asks. "All these paintings and cooking is your way of asking forgiveness?"

Klaus smile while Damon looked little embarrassed as they both nodded their heads.

She stood up and took a bite from her sandwich as she paced in front of them before stopping as she asks. "What exactly you both can do to earn my forgiveness?"

"Anything!" They both said simultaneously and Hope smirked at them. "Well then, I know exactly what I wanted to do!"

And somehow her exciting eyes make both this dangerous man happy as well as a little bit of nervous.

############

Stefan and Caroline just came back from school that evening when he heard something from the gardens.

"What's going on?! They ask Katherine who smile and pointed in front of them.

"One! Two! Three!" Hope yelled as both men jumped high on the tree branch before jumping down again landing neatly on the land.

Hope then wave her hands and their footprints stamp on the ground.

And as they move away Damon's steps were further away from Klaus's steps plus his steps were inches deeper on the ground then Damon's.

"Yours is two hundred ft Pappie and Dad your is twelve hundred ." Hope frowned as she used magic to mark the distance. "That's strange because last time we played this game you both were able to do twenty to seventy thousand meters."

Before any of them could answer they heard a voice behind them. "That's because they grew stronger and faster over the years."

"Aunt Freya!" Hope ran passed them to hug her aunts and uncles who return it awkwardly.

She then hugged Bonnie and finally saw Marcel. "Now you look like my strong brother." And they all watched Marcel kneeling down on his knees as he embraces his little sister.

"Come, Marcel, let's see how far you can climb." She was pulling his hands when suddenly her eyes rolled back. "Hope!"

Marcel was shaking her but she stays irresponsive. "Somebody help her!" He yelled as he watched everyone huddled around her.

"What is wrong with her?" Klaus screams while touching his daughter's shaking form.

"Someone in our family is in grave danger and she is having a vision about that danger."

Damon looked around and almost everyone who is important was already here. Well everyone except one. "Where is Elena?!"

Stefan looked baffled while Caroline looked scared as she replied. "She went to visit her parents grave?"

He was about to scream at her for letting her go alone but right at that moment, his granddaughter says. "Esther got her! Grams she has taken her to the witches burned house! We have to get to her before she can kill..."

She didn't finish her sentence as she sprinted towards the forest.

############

When they reached the site they saw Elena who seems to be hoodwinked as she eerily floats mid-air.

Damon put Hope down from his arms as he, Stefan and Elijah tried to reach Elena but all four of them were thrown away.

"Stay with your aunt!" Klaus instructed her as he, Rebekah, Kol and Fin rushed towards the barrier but like others, they were thrown back too.

Marcel who was watching them fall again used his ultra-sharp senses and on the left side of Elena, he felt shimmering of some kind.

"There! On her left!" Both Freya and Bonnie cast a defensive spell that was enough to create disturbance as Elena came back to her senses and fall down. "Ahaaa!"

Marcel act fast and catches her mid-air and neatly lands on the ground with Elena secure in his arms. "Hi, I'm Marcel."

Still in shock, she tried to smile. "Thanks."

As soon he put her down she was embraced by Damon. "Thank God we reached for you in time."

As he stepped back she was embraced by tiny arms as Hope cried against her waist. "I got so scared when I saw her taking you!"

"You were scared? Are you not angry with me anymore?" Elena inquires and Hope groaned. "We can't stay angry with people we love."

Damon watched both her favourite girls embracing each other once again but that moment was short-lived when Caroline scream.

"Guys look out!"

Once again a force hit them and they all scattered on the ground.

"Damon! Elena screams as they watched Hope being dragged on the ground.

Freya blasts a spell near her feet while Katherine stopped Hope as she grabbed her into her arms but notice Hope has fallen unconscious.

She then notices blood seeping from her hair and scratches appear on her arms. "She is hurting the child!" Katherine yelled in disbelief as she double-checks her body for other wounds.

"Give me the child and I will let you go!"

Esther's voice echoes all around them making Fin looked around for its the source. "Mother! Stop hurting her, she is just a child!"

"She is abomination just like the rest of you!"

"And whose fault is that!" Kol yelled as Elijah stepped forward. "Leave us be a mother if you ever love us then spare our family!"

"Never!"

"Then go to hell!" Rebekah roared and once again they all were hit by invisible source only this time all vampires start withering in pain.

Marcel was only one who was on his feet and even though the pain was affecting him with his new powers he was able to withstand it. "Freya! Bonnie can't you make a protective circle?!"

Bonnie saw tree right beside the house so she and Freya ran theirs with Marcel and Hope.

"On our signal bring rest of them under this tree," Freya instructed him as she and Bonnie join hands. "Grams, please I beg you to help us!"

With that, both witches start chanting protection spell. Soon a circle of fire appear around the tree and it was then Freya gave her signal. "Now!"

Since Katherine was near, he gets her first, then Rebekah, Stefan, Caroline, Elena, Kol, Fin and Elijah.

As soon they enter the circle the pain left their bodies but they felt strange kind of weakness.

Marcel looked worried as he told them. "I can't get those two! I think Esther is trying to kill them!"

Freya looked at Damon and Klaus, it was clear that their bodies were going pale. "On my count grabbed them!"

Freya then stepped closer and taunted her mother. "You are weak! If you really wanted to kill them you would have able to do that by now! No wonder Dahlia always called you pathetic witch of our family."

It seems her plan was working because now that force was hitting at her direction which makes it easy for Marcel to bring Damon and Klaus under the safety.

"Damon!" Elena reached for him as they embraced each other. Damon groaned in weakness but managed to smile at Klaus. "No wonder you guys end up like this, fruits of the rotten tree and all, talking about psycho mommy she is really pissed with us."

"Well she can't do anything to us as long we are under this tree," Caroline said in a hopeful voice but then drops of water hit her face. "What is going on?"

"Rain!" Bonnie told her friends as she and Freya stood up preparing themselves for another attack.

Few of those drop hits Hope's face who starts gaining her consciousness.

The blood from her head and arms were now soaking the ground below them and as the full moon appears through this unnatural rain words escape Hope's lips. "Home. Take me Home."

The rain stopped as fire disappear and they can felt upcoming attack when suddenly wind start roaring and all of them were swept into the hurricane as darkness takes over them.

############

One by one they all came back to their senses and found themselves staring at the tree under the moonlight.

"God! What was that!?" Rebekah groaned as they stood up.

Only Hope and Elena were still unconscious so Freya used her magic and felt relief when they both wake up.

"What's going on?" Does Elena ask?

"Looks like your mother left us." Stefan mused but Elijah shakes his head as he says. "Our mother never quit, although something is certainly amiss here."

"Like, what?! Absence of you psycho mom?!" Damon scoffed.

"No, looked around Damon something is different in our surroundings!" Klaus told him as he stepped forward.

Marcel senses detected some noise. "Something is coming."

Damon pulled Elena and Hope behind him as they watched twenty muscular men walking towards their direction.

"Not these again!" Marcel groaned while Elijah hurriedly warned others. "Chopped their heads off and no matter what you do not let them bit you."

It was chaos but this time with Marcel's newfound strength and Elijah's experience plus with other vampires on their side they were managed to get rid of them.

"I don't understand, What are these Zombies vampires doing here?!" Marcel ask as he dismembered last one.

Before anyone could answer him thirty more Zombie Vampires came out and by the look of it, they were evening than those they just killed off.

"Any plans!" Kol asks as he saw exhaustion taking over his companions.

They were bracing themselves when another footstep joined them making that Zombie Vampire turned around to face at the intruder.

"You don't want to face me." A woman voice reached their ears. "Last warning leave and you may live to die another day."

Before they could understand that women jump high and chopped two zombie vampires head off from their bodies!

She then jumps again and they could only catch Burnett hair as she twisted herself and turned into Brown wolf.

A collective gasp escapes from them as they watched this she werewolf tear these monsters apart like cotton candy.

When only ten of them left one Zombie Vampire kicked that wolf and she howls in pain.

"That's my mother, you brainless monsters!" A man collided with that Zombie and ripped him into half.

"Marcel, Rebekah!" they all yell at the same time as their eyes fell from one Marcel/ Rebekah who was fighting to another Marcel/ Rebekah who was standing with them.

The guy looked momentarily surprised as he stared at them but soon he was taking rest of them out.

They all watched Rebekah passed a small backpack to the wolf who grabbed it and vanished behind the trees.

The other Marcel was making sure that everyone is dead before he called Rebekah.

"Bex, we have a situation."

The woman finally noticed them and gasp as they zoom towards them.

She collided with Klaus as she cried out. "Nick! How did you escape?!" Klaus was unable to reply but he didn't get the chance because of.

"Marcel!" Hope yells as she ran straight into her brother's arms who easily scooped her up. "Great to see you Kid, although we both are so much in trouble." He told her as his eyes roam over her travelling companions.

Rebekah then moves away and as she did her eyes fell on other Rebekah. "What the Hell!"

Before anyone can respond a woman finally emerge from trees, she was now wearing a brown top and jeans shorts.

As she grew closer they recognize her from Hope's sketch. "Mom!"

"Hope!" The Burnett beauty with green eyes open her arms and hugged Hope so tightly as if she is never going to let her go. "Thank God! You came back! I was so worried!"

She then stopped as her eyes fell on Damon and Klaus who were standing together. "Dad! Klaus!"

And though they never imagined anything still it hit them hard when tears of joy spilt from that women's eye who all but ran towards them as she wrapped her arms around their shoulders as if she is never going to let them go.

And they don't know how but at that moment both men knew that they held another woman who was special to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author 's Notes.
> 
> Tadaaaaa! So back to the future where Hope brings more than three people she was originally going to bring."
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter please share your thoughts and guess and send me your review because I really need all the motivation I can get. Please take care of yourself and stay tuned for Future(; chapters.


	14. Dark Future.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past meets future, it's dark but strangely a family is formed in this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Notes.
> 
> So the future is set thirty years from third season timeline which is 2040 now I don't know how advanced our world will be then so everything you read is purely me updating our latest technologies.

The past visitors were watching with shocked expressions as this stranger was hugging Damon and Klaus with so much love and familiarity.

Elena can see this girl was exceptionally beautiful, she felt happy to see proof that Damon was able to have family in future although it still makes her think about her place in his life.

Damon watched this young woman as she moved away and he was hit with her familiarity with his mother's features, same high cheekbones with round face although her eyes were the same shade of green as his father and brother. "I can't believe you both escape, mom will be so happy to see you both."

From behind her, he could see Elena fidget uncomfortably.

Meanwhile, the girl turns her attention to Klaus and before he knew it she pulled him close and start kissing him.

"Ewe!" Future Marcel and Hope scrunched their faces while everyone gets uncomfortable as this girl start kissing Klaus as her life depends on it and to Damon irritation, after few seconds Klaus start kissing her back.

"God! Someone put vervain in my eyes." Future Marcel groans and Damon agreed with him wholeheartedly.

"Ma? Um, I think you should see other people."

But she was not listening instead she pulled away and kissed Klaus face with so much reverence, that he felt overwhelmed by her affections. "I missed you so much! It felt they captured part of me along with you but today I finally feel complete my Alpha."

At her words, Klaus felt strange kind of arousal, a need to claim his mate but he was stopped when his future sister groaned in disgust.

"Oh, for God sake! Haley that's not our Klaus." Future Rebekah yells at her which finally got her attention.

Klaus watched this woman Haley turned to face his sister and then her eyes registered other faces.

They all watched as her eyes fell on each one of them until it finally zeroed on two Marcel and Rebekah.

"What!" She moved away from Klaus, her eyes widened in disbelief. "How? I thought? Can someone explain what is going on?!"

She all but shrieked at them and they gasp as her eyes turned bright golden as fangs appear from her mouth.

"Easy, Ma. I think Hope brought a few extra guests by accident."

Haley's eyes turned back to normal as she watched Hope and future Marcel.

"You, brought them? But why? I thought aunt Bonnie wanted an only past version of herself, Freya and Marcel."

Hope peeked at a past version of her relatives as she starts explaining everything that happened to them. "Esther attacked you all! I am going to rip her apart" She growled and somehow Klaus found this extremely hot.

By the time Hope was done telling her everything her mom staggered backwards and sat numbly on the ground. "So that's mean they are not my dad or husband? That they are still trapped somewhere?"

It seems all her previous happiness was drained from her face as it becomes a hard mask.

She can feel their pity so she quickly composed herself and stood up. "We need to get out of here now because if anyone captures them then it will destroy everything."

She then stares at Future Rebekah. "Have you called them? How long we have to wait for them?"

It was then a loud noise heard by everyone and they saw a vehicle that looked a crossbreed of Jeep and war tank.

It finally stopped with booming sound as top doors opened.

A man stepped out of it, he looked in his late forties and few grey hairs can be seen from his blonde hair. He was muscular but highly familiar and as he grew closer it was easy to identify him.

"Donavon?!"

He watched Matt staring at him in disbelief. "Damon? I thought!"

"It's not him uncle Matt," Haley told him as she reached out to hug him.

"Uncle?!" Stefan wonders why any child of Damon would call Matt her uncle, surely his brother couldn't be friends with him.

Haley quickly filled him in and they watched Matt shaking his head. "Bonnie and Freya really outdid themselves this time, I mean time-travel seriously!?"

He then told everyone to get inside his tank. They all climbed inside and hear a computerized voice.

"Sate your destination, Sheriff Donavan!"

"Salvatore airbase and clear air route for Mikaelson Jet."

"Okay boss, air route is cleared for the Jet."

"Wow!" Kol watched mesmerized as this futuristic vehicle starts moving.

"Mikaelson?" Elijah mused making future Rebekah laugh. "Its Nick's idea to get back at our father, he was the one who invented this surname for all of us."

Soon they crossed Mystic Falls sign and Matt stopped his vehicle but they didn't notice it because in front of them it was a town, unlike anything they ever saw.

Huge skyscrapers can be seen and the road was interlinked between these buildings like bridges as fast cars move at roller coaster speed.

"Liz tell Olivia to lift the spell!"

Freya and Bonnie watched as a blue mist surrounding the town clear away and Matt ordered the vehicle to drive in extra fast speed.

They all almost collapse on each other when a vehicle drives in bullet speed.

"What was that!" Fin yells.

"Precautions against ZV I mean Zombie Vampires," Matt explained and Caroline looked at the triangular device from which voice was coming. "Did you called that computer lady Liz?"

Matt gave her same old smile and the girls were pleased to see that at least his smile didn't change over the years.

"Yeah, Kyle developed this program as a gift for sheriff Forbes when she retired seven years ago."

"Who's Kyle?" She began to ask but Haley cut her off in harsh tone. "Don't concern yourself and besides all of you are returning back to your time so the less you know the better."

"Gosh! She is as rude as her father." Caroline whispered in Elena's ear even though she was sure everyone heard her."

Soon they stopped and once again Matt open the doors.

"Thanks, Uncle Matt," Haley told him and Hope kissed his cheek. "Give love to grandma Penny."

"Sure child." He kissed her forehead and then stare at his friends before shaking his head. "Take care of them, Marcel."

Future Marcel gave him salute as they all get out of the vehicle.

Once everyone was out they watched Matt leave. "Can't believe he is still alive and human!"

"Not to forget the sheriff of our town." Elena smile proudly for her friend.

Bonnie gasp and called everyone attention. "Guys, look there!" a sleek black jet appears out of nowhere from sky without making any noise.

They watched it getting lower and then landing gracefully in front of them.

The door of Jets lower down and from within two women emerge dressed in a black leather pilot suit.

Fin gasp in disbelief as his eyes fell on orange-red hair beauty. "Sage! Is that really you?!"

But what shocked others were Burnett walking beside Sage.

"Elijah! Fin what are you doing here?! We just dropped you home!"

Elijah could feel Katherine's shock breath behind him while her future self asks this question.

"Darling how you arrive here so fast?" Sage ask him and Fin was still unable to answer him.

Meanwhile, Katherine finally noticed everyone else. "What the hell is this!?"

Like her Sage finally noticed others and her expression also turned into total disbelief. "Haley why I am seeing a double version of our family members?"

"It's my fault aunt Sage." Hope speak up in guilty voice and in instances, both women forget about them and cried out for Hope. "Hope, you made it back!"

Hope ran in Sage arms and Fin watched his strong-headed women turn soft as she embraces this child. "I missed you so much!"

"Hey, little trouble maker." Hope lifts her head and then rushed into Katherine's arms. "I missed you, aunt Kathy!"

Katherine closed her eyes and hugged her tightly. "Me too, although you gave your uncle and me a heart attack when your mother told us about your time travel trip."

She smiles at her sheepishly and then Katherine looked up to watch Haley. "Sorry, we couldn't come sooner."

And then to Klaus shocked the woman he hunted all his life embrace his future wife as she swears. "We will find your husband and Dad soon, I swear our enemies will pay for hurting our family."

Sage who was finally able to get out of this shocking state, stare at future Rebekah "You know, they can't stay here, at this point, they are our greatest liability and we can't afford any kind of weakness in this war."

"Excuse me!" Many of past visitors felt offended by her words but future Rebekah ignore them as she instructs Marcel. "let everyone inside the sooner we get home the sooner my sister and Bonnie will be able to fix this problem."

All vampire fumed at her words but Freya stopped them. "She is right, you guys can't stay here because we don't know the consequences if anyone of you gets hurt or worse die."

So with a heavy heart, they all went inside and to their surprise future, Katherine and Sage sat on pilots seat.

"You know how to fly this thing?!" Damon asks while pulling Elena closer in case they crashed this thing.

"Relax Damon, God I forget how suspicious you both brothers were of everything, I guess marriage mellow you both afterwards." To his annoyance, this future Katherine gave him a friendly wink.

Meanwhile, this information got Stefan interest as he asks while glancing at Elena. "So we got married too in future?"

They all watched future Marcel and Hope making disgusting noise while Haley and Rebekah rolled her eyes as future Katherine laughed crazily. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun!"

"Bitch!" Damon muttered under his breath and Katherine blew him kiss before starting the plane.

Damon won't admit but both ladies fly this thing with ease.

Meanwhile, Elijah peers down from the window and even though the world got even more advanced he can't see any movement as they saw in Mystic Falls. "What happens to this world!"

"Our parents and our mother's psychotic sister." Future Rebekah replied absentmindedly before stopping when Haley glared at her. "Bex, the less they know the better!"

"Relax Ma, I will compel them before Freya send them home," Marcel assured her but Haley was not taking any risk.

Soon they felt jet getting lower as Sage pressed a button from which a hologram of older looking Freya emerges. "We are near the quarters, lift the spell now."

"Has everyone makes it back safely?"

Sage fidgeted uncomfortably as she glanced behind her. "We have little bit of problem so be prepared, plus Haley is pissed."

While most of them glared at her Katherine laughed once again. "Statement of the century by Sage Mikaelson."

"Shut up," Sage grumble and then prepared Jet for landing.

From windows, they can see they arrived at New Orleans, and even though French quarters got to change over the years the compound still looked the same only extremely massive because now it has space to land the Jet.

When doors opened they all walked down and saw how magnificent everything looks. There were four Jets similar to this park on one side and on another side, they saw various advanced vehicles as well as few vintage cars.

Before guys can inspect any further Haley stopped them. "Follow me, I am sure Freya will be able to send you back in no time."

"You sure found most sullen women to marry," Kol complains to Klaus and with one last look, they all follow her inside the house.

If the compound looks magnificent from outside then it looked like a palace from inside as Haley called out loudly. "Freya! Aunt Bonnie! Come downstairs right now!"

" Thanks, kid, We are grounded for life." Future Marcel gulp while Hope looked scared as Haley looked extremely angry.

"Haley, what's wrong?" And from left side staircase, Elijah appears along with Fin."

"Your niece brings an extra guest," Sage told them while future Katherine presented the past group and with one look at everyone both men eyes widened as they stare at each one of them especially their past selves.

Finally, they heard footsteps coming from upstairs which makes Haley groaned. "You got to be joking!"

And in the exact moment, Elena appears on top of the staircase.

Past Elena gasp because her future version look still young but a few years older than her and even more beautiful and slightly different from her, the only major difference was her short hair that fell inches below her shoulder.

When Damon saw older Matt he thought Elena will be old just like him by now but she looks exactly the same as her younger self. 'but that was impossible, unless?'

It was like Deja-vu as future Elena beamed at them in relief and start descending downstairs. Damon was once again prepared to see her rushing into Stefan's arms as she did once before and sure enough he can see Stefan opening his arms for her.

But what he didn't imagine was when Elena zoomed passed his brother as if she didn't see anyone and jumped straight into Damon's arms.

"You came back! I always knew no prison is strong enough to keep my husband inside!"

And he didn't see shock faces nor heard their gasp because in next second this future Elena was kissing him as she kissed him countless times before and in his haze he didn't see doe-like eyes fixed on them as Elena watched her future self kissing Damon with love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author 's Notes.
> 
> Here you go, Nona aka Future Elena is finally revealed as well as Klaus wife and Damon's daughter Haley as well few more future characters and advanced but dark future. Please send me your review and motivate me to write more and more.
> 
> Next up, future Mikaelson family explain about ongoing war and the entrance of someone who is extremely angry with Haley so stay tuned and once again if you read this story then please send your reviews.


	15. V. Territories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future host filled in their past guests about their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Notes.
> 
> Now for a quick reminder here is a list of past visitors that if they are in the same chapter as future versions, from now on I will refer as. Example Damon (From the Past) aside him those who came are.
> 
> Elena
> 
> Stefan
> 
> Caroline
> 
> Bonnie
> 
> Katherine
> 
> Freya
> 
> Klaus
> 
> Elijah
> 
> Rebekah
> 
> Marcel
> 
> Fin
> 
> Kol
> 
> The future characters will be called by their names and now that's cleared I want to emphasis that this is a futuristic fictional story so please be open-minded about my imagination and few parts will be different from the show but not characters, so now things are cleared I present you all lovely people this chapter.

Stefan staggered backwards in shock when he heard word husband from her mouth and then to make things worse she starts kissing his brother while keep saying things like 'How much I missed you' 'I was so worried for you' and the worst thing he could ever hear from her mouth when she kissed Damon all over his face while mumbling 'I love you' each damn time.

On the other hand, Elena (From the past) was shocked to her core and yet strangely part of her was overjoyed to know she is married to Damon, and to confirm it further she watched as Elena momentarily moves away and her eyes fell on someone. "Hope!"

"Nona!" Elena opens her arms and Hope leapt into it. "I missed you so much, my little angel." She prepped kiss all over her granddaughter's cute face before turning to face Damon. "Can you believe our grandchild went on time travel mission to save you and Kl."

It was then her eyes fell on Klaus and he watched few tears slip from her face.

She put down Hope and crossed distance between them in seconds and he was stunned when she pulled him in her embrace. "Thank you so much for keeping my daughter and granddaughter safe." She then cupped his face and ordered him sternly. "Now no more hero act from you two, we will fight this war together but if you both pulled another stunt like that again then I will gladly let Freya trap your souls in women's body."

Elena affectionately patted his shoulder and turned around only to come face to face with herself.

Her eyes bugged out as she watched her younger self staring back at her Meanwhile Elena ( From the past) can make out new differences between them. Aside from her hair, she got great figure her breasts were perfect and her hips were shapely like those runway models.

"Have you found another doppelganger?" Elena asks out loud and Haley felt sorry for her mom as she tried to explain. "It's yo,u mom, Hope accidentally brought few extra people with her, along with a past version of Dad and Klaus."

It was same how Haley reacted as all happiness drain from Elena's face as her eyes filtered from each one of them before finally resting at Damon.

She slowly walked towards him and touched his face. "You are not my Damon?"

As much he wanted to be, he sadly shakes his head.

Elena's heart sank at this confirmation as she burst into tears but at that moment she heard Bonnie's voice from behind.

"He is still our Damon Elena, he just needs to evolve."

Now watching a vision was one thing but seeing their future selves still shocked them as Bonnie and Freya enter from backdoors along with two men.

"Enzo?!" Damon stepped away in disbelief because he was sure he left him fifty years ago in the fire for his death.

"Hello mate, and yes, I am alive and not a figment of your imagination." Instead of cursing him, Enzo was giving him his old friendly smile.

"But how?" He asks still not believing his eyes and Enzo shake his head. "Its long story mate, one I don't think is as important as sending you a lot back, am I right darling?"

Bonnie ( from the past) watched as her older version nods at her husband while her eyes analysed them.

Older Freya was also watching them with a great interest for a few seconds and then she says. "Bonnie, I think Hope mistake can do us a great favour." She then called her brothers. "Elijah! Fin go stand with your past selves, Katherine, Rebekah you too."

She and Bonnie then take their place with their own past version and then told Marcel to do the same.

"Everyone, hold each other hands."

While rest of them did the same Damon and Klaus start getting suspicious as Damon ask. "What are you doing?"

He watched a tall guy reply. "Do not fear, my wife and Bonnie are testing a theory."

Klaus was taken aback when this man called himself his sister's husband but let it go because in next second his sister smile at him. "Vincent come cast the spell but only for few seconds because I just wanted to see if this could work."

The guy named Vincent steps in between them and then raised his hands apart as he began to chant. "Sanguinem desimilus! Sanguinem generis faints"

Suddenly, a blue light starts glowing from their joints hands.

"Vincent stop!" Bonnie screams and just like that the blue glow vanished.

Bonnie and Freya then stare at each other and before they know it both women were hugging each other as they cried out. "It worked! It worked!"

"What exactly worked!" Bonnie (From the past) ask breaking this moment of happiness.

It was Bonnie who replied to her younger self. "It was merging spell, that's why we send Hope to past so she can bring our younger selves for the merger."

"What!" Marcel ( From the Past) couldn't believe his ears. "You wanted to merge our bodies, are you insane!"

Enzo quickly tried to assure him. "It's only temporary after the war ends and once we free Klaus and Damon they will detach you all."

"But why need merging in the first place!" Freya ( From the past) inquiries and this question made these future people stiffened.

"I think it's best if we all settle down first," Haley suggested and one by one they took a seat where ever they can and surprisingly Klaus found empty space between Haley who had Hope in her lap and to Stefan irritation his brother found a seat in between both Elena's.

"Come on Stefan." Caroline patted an empty seat next to her making him smile in gratitude.

Fin took a seat on the big armchair and Sage perched on her husband's side making Fin ( from the past) little jealous of himself who settled next to them.

On the other hand Past Elijah and Katherine felt uncomfortable when they watched how affectionately future Elijah wrapped his arms around his wife and Past Marcel tried to avoid Rebekah questioning gaze as her future self settle on Marcel's lap with ease.

"Come sit with me, my darling wife," Enzo called Bonnie who blushed and ignore her friend's shocking face as she joined them. Freya also settles with her future self and husband and after everyone settles down only one person felt left out. "Where I am supposed to sit down? And why I can't see my future self?"

At that point, Haley tense up and snapped at Kol. "That's none of your business! Now sit down!"

This time he felt greatly offended and was going to attack her but before he could do anything Elena scolded her daughter. "Watch your tone Haley, we don't snap at family members! Now apologize to him right now!"

Marcel and Hope snicker but stopped when Haley glared at them but otherwise took a deep breath and gave Kol small smile. "I'm sorry Kol."

"It's alright." He mumbled feeling strange when Elena gave her motherly smile and patted her right side empty space.

Fin then called everyone attention. "Now that everyone is settling down, Elijah I think you should fill in our guest about this ongoing war and reason behind the merger."

Elijah ( from the past) was surprised at the change of their family dynamics.

Even though Fin and he are eldest in their family Nicklaus always considered himself head of the house but it's seem something has changed because now his elder brother truly becomes head of their family.

Elijah then stood up and called loudly. "Gia, show us the map."

A hologram of map suddenly appear in the middle of the room but instead of the world map, it shows something else. "This is V. Territories "

"What!" All past vampires shouted at once making Elijah raised his hand in silence. "Friends hear me out first." Once everyone gets silence he continues. "It all happened thirty years ago, right around the time our brother Klaus return with Stefan Salvatore."

Stefan flinched but didn't interrupt them.

"Nicklaus was successful in making his hybrid and decided to stay in Mystic Falls so he can stay closer to Elena and that was the gravest mistake he made."

They watched Elena flinched and Damon feeling sorry for her reached out to grab her hand but stopped by Elena ( from the past) who was now glaring at Klaus. "What did he do?! Did he killed me, is he the reason I am a vampire?"

"He was, but not in a way you are thinking," Elijah told her as he continues. "His decision of staying at Mystic Falls spread like wildfire in the supernatural world along with the news of alive human doppelganger living there too. Now as you know your blood has supernatural qualities to create other spells and because of this very reason at that time you were the biggest target in the world."

Her eyes filled with horror as she wondered what future is waiting for her back at home but Damon who up till this point thinking same suddenly realized that they somehow survive their past. "What Elena has to do with this V. Territories?"

"Everything! Because doppelganger becomes the reason for all vampires to be reunited. You see for upcoming months while our enemies are trying to get their hands on Elena our dead mother was doing the same. She was channelling every supernatural being from another side to destroy her children and she nearly succeeded too by killing our brother Fin.

Their eyes shift to Fin who was very much alive and smiles at them. "That was an eye-opener for all of my family and I was able to see my mother's true colours."

"Oh, it was an eye-opener for every Vampire because with Fin's death his entire sire line was wiped out and suddenly our enemies who were adamant to kill us were trying to keep us safe by siding with us," Rebekah informed them with her superior smile.

"In the end, I was able to bring back Fin, Sage and Esther's spirit from another side as a trick that I will help her get rid of her other children but in reality, I trapped her in the same cemetery where my mom once trapped Mikael just so she couldn't channel anyone magic ever again," Bonnie added and Enzo kissed her cheek. "My marvellous wife, she almost lost her magic that day but in the end, she came out victorious."

While they were lost in each other eyes Bonnie (from the past) ask. "What happens afterwards? I mean after we won."

"There were a brother and sister duo, they were our enemies. They were also the first vampires we ever created. Tristan and Aurora they were as old as us and in vampire world extremely powerful after our family, unfortunately, they came for Elena to break the sire bond.

Damon along with Klaus went to rescue Elena but they were unable to save her because they already sacrifice her without knowing that killing her is going to make their spell useless."

Bonnie gave her a sad smile as she added. "Luckily she was hurt a day earlier and Damon had fed her his blood that put her in transition."

Elena smile at Damon as she told him. "By the time my transition was complete, you and Klaus came home drenched in blood because you have killed them in your rage."

Rebekah scoffed. "More like tore them apart into tiny pieces because not only did they kill Elena but Klaus's entire hybrid groups minus Tyler who was able to escape their clutches."

Elijah then sighs as he continues. "Klaus then declared himself king of both vampires and werewolves race and make deal with few oldest vampire clans, he granted them their small territories in exchange for their loyalty and any spells that could break the sire bond which they reluctantly hand over to him. Afterwards, Klaus burned those spells and gave them their territories with a warning to never make move against our family ."

He felt quite for a while and Elena once again takes over. "After that things settled down and then originals heard about French Quarters and since my blood was no use for him he left me alone. As a gesture of peace, he divided vast territories between Salvatore's and rest of Mikaelson siblings and it was decided that they won't return back to Mystic Falls and our other territories and we will do the same."

Katherine then spoke up. "Elijah wanted some space from Klaus so he left with me to Bulgaria after Klaus let go of his revenge plans once he found out that my betrayal kind of stopped others who wanted to used doppelganger blood to break sire bond."

Sage then added. "Same with Fin and I, we went back to Scotland and surprisingly Klaus didn't object, I guess he was looking forward to settling down himself and that's how Bulgaria territory fell with Elijah and Katherine and we got Scotland."

Rebekah smiled as she stares at both Marcel. "Finally it was Klaus, Kol and I as we went back to New Orleans the home we build together long ago and there we once again get reunited with Marcel and to our surprise, Freya showed up a few months later."

"And how does that work out for you all?" Marcel ( From the past ) inquiries making his future self laugh who then show him their wedding rings. "Klaus gave his blessings for our relationship in exchange for my forgiveness and I got both wife and my father in the end plus he saved me from Lucian the first vampire he ever created but it came with an h side effect, my newfound superpowers were out of control but Klaus saved me by giving me his last ever blood bag of Elena's blood."

Freya smiled as she told her past guest. "And even it takes a while, in the end, we all became a family I always wished for."

While originals seem lost in their memories Damon turned to face Enzo. "How did I found you out? I mean what happened to us and How come I end up marrying Elena and have kids and you become married to judgy here when she hates our kind?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she heard all these questions in one line. "I really forgot how impatient you used to be. Well after things settle down we decided to go college were in Richmond we met Dr Wes of Augustine society."

Damon's eyes widened as Caroline ask "Augustine?"

"A secret mad scientists experimenting on vampires, long story short they capture you and Elena and while rescuing their girlfriends you both Salvatore brothers accidentally found me," Enzo told them with beaming smile.

"What?" past Stefan and Caroline exclaimed and Haley stares at Hope. "You didn't tell your Papa Stefan about Grandma Caroline?"

"No, I didn't tell Nona she was my Nona either."

Elena caresses Hope's cheek affectionately before turning to face Stefan. "Stefan you change after you return back with Klaus and over the time I got closer to Damon just like you get closer to Care. I admit Damon and I didn't waste time and we start dating during the end of my senior year but it took you a year and a half to finally admit that Care is the one for you and after that, you never looked back."

Stefan felt speechless while Caroline ask. "So how this happened.?" She pointed at her and Haley. "Because Vampires can't..."

This question raised the interest in every past woman as they focus on Elena.

"It was not just I Care, you and I got this gift together."

Of all the things had been said, this shocked Caroline to her core. "What?! You and I?!" She trembles as she touched her vampire body.

Elena gave her a kind smile as she nods her head. "Yes, we both got the chance to be mothers. Long story short in our second year of college I decided to be a medical student and that's where Ric met my senior Doctor Jo. After Jenna, it was the first time he truly fell in love again and Damon encouraged him to pursue her."

She sighs with a small sad smile. "After everything Ric went through because of our world Damon thought a normal doctor will be a great match for him, but he forgot that nothing in our lives is normal. You see when Ric proposed her she confess a secret about herself, she was actually a witch."

Damon looked surprised and felt little sorry for his drinking buddy "A witch?! Poor Ric, couldn't find a normal girl for himself."

While Elena (from the past) share his sentiments her older version did not.

"You will be surprised to hear this but after initial shock disappears Ric proposed her again, he didn't back out when she warned him about her family hunting for her. You see Jo has been on run for years because in her family that is known as Gemini Coven, they always have twins and eldest twins have to do a merging ceremony in which weakest one dies. Jo knew she was a weak one and that's why she changes her identity and ran away."

"Okay, but what that has to do with us having children?" Caroline asks in an impatient tone.

"I am coming to that, Care. Now a few days before the wedding she found out that she was five weeks pregnant and her doctor could hear multiple heartbeats, which confirms that she was having Twins. She knew that her pregnancy will magically alert her family about her whereabouts so Damon and Stefan arranged a small wedding ceremony at the boarding house, it was decided that they will disappear after that.

Enzo and Bonnie left earlier to her ancestral ground so she could channel their magic and cast cloaking spell on them."

Elena felt silent, unable to say anything so Bonnie continues. "On our part, we underestimated Gemini coven's power. They found them at boarding house right after they got married and leaving, her psychotic brother Kai stabbed Jo in her stomach so he could get rid of her children that can challenge his leadership chances."

"Damon was furious." Elena began. "As he watched Kai laughing triumphantly over Jo's bleeding body, in a moment of anger he chopped Kai's head off and since Jo was on verge of death her family start fearing for continuity of their family line. They start chanting healing spell along with fertility spell to save Jo and her baby and it worked because a few minutes later Jo wounds disappeared and Damon could hear her babies heartbeat."

"That still doesn't explain how we end up?" Caroline being but stopped when she realizes something. "That fertility spell!"

Elena confirmed her theory with a nod of her head as she replied. "Um, After Kai died Jo easily suck all magic from his dead body, hence becoming the new leader of her coven and the first thing she did is cast a tricky yet powerful spell on herself which makes twins split so one will born now and other will born later in two years. By doing this she ended the whole twins merging ritual. She says only one of her child will have magical powers and that child will take leadership from her. She then cast the same spell on anyone who has Gemini magic in them ensuring that her upcoming generation is saved from their old practices."

Elena then rolled her eyes while remembering that memory but smiled at a past version of herself, Damon, Stefan and Caroline. "At that time we thought all was well so to celebrate we all took a trip to Europe, Ric and Jo didn't mind that we tag along because in truth we didn't do much sightseeing either." Elena winked suggestively and they can see Damon influence on her over the years.

Enzo snorted as he added. "To be honest it was the first time we were enjoying our lives without any danger in it. I mean Ric finally got his girl, Stefan and I were in our honeymoon stages with our girlfriends and Damon's honeymoon stage never really got over, so yeah we were pretty much stayed in our suites but a few weeks later we start noticing changes in Elena and Caroline."

Bonnie leaned forward as she explains. " At first both start looking weak and crave blood more than usual, their hunger for human food get unusual too, we thought maybe it was something in their new surroundings but then a month into our vacation all vampires in our group heard heartbeat coming from their bodies."

"We all were shocked when Bonnie and Jo performed magical pregnancy spell on us and they both felt the presence of another life in our wombs." Elena absent-mindedly touches her belly before staring at their past guests. "It was the rarest things but when the entire coven performed fertility spell it not only affected Jo but me and Caroline too. Their healing spell heals our inability to have children and since we also have Gemini magic in our bodies, Jo unknowingly split our Twins too."

"You mean, I, we." Elena (from the past) was unable to complete that thought and she didn't need to because her future version took pity on her as she called out loud.

"Gia show us our family pictures," Elena called out and a hologram of the family picture appears that must have taken last year on Christmas.

They can see all Mikaelson's, older looking Ric with a beautiful woman that must be his wife and they had a son and a daughter.

Next to him stood Jeremy who looked quite matured and it seems he grew muscular over the years.

Bonnie and Enzo stood with a young girl. "That's Sheila she is Lucy's daughter but she died during giving birth to her and since we don't know anything about her father, Enzo and I decided to adopt her and raise her as our own daughter."

Stefan ( from the past) felt overwhelmed as he watched his own picture in which he had his arms around Caroline while a young man that shared features from both him and Damon and looked around Haley's age sat at their feet as he snatched gifts from the young blonde girl, who look miniature Caroline.

Damon's eyes widened as he recognized himself dressed in ugly Christmas sweater as he held Hope on his lap. Behind him stood Elena who was laughing and has her arms around his shoulder. On his right stood Haley and Klaus as they both stare at their daughter affectionately and on his left stood a girl who resembles Elena a lot but has his blue eyes, to his surprise she has one hand perched on his shoulder while she stood with none other than Kol who was kissing her cheek.

Before Damon could ask he heard Kol curious voice. "Who is this blue eye beauty?"

"That's Davina our daughter and your wife," Elena replied making Damon choke out. "Wife!" you mean to say both my daughter's got married to originals douche bag?!"

Klaus and Kol glared at him but Haley rolled her eyes annoyingly at their reaction. "Relax both of you, and for your information, he equally loves both of his sons-in-law. In fact, the reason my dad got captured at first place is that he was trying to save my husband's life."

Seeing her grief-filled face Klaus couldn't help but touched her hand as he asks. "Tell me what exactly happened? Who is after our family? Is it Esther?"

Haley and his eyes met but it was Freya who answered. "Oh, Esther is certainly part of it but she is not the mastermind. It's Dahlia who is planning our family demise."

Now Freya (from the past) did fill them in about Dahlia and suddenly Hope's reaction made sense. "So Dahlia came for Hope?" She asks her older version who nods her head.

"Not just her but because of Hope, she was able to track me down too.

She wanted both of us, The three firstborn original witches to form our clan and rule the entire supernatural race. She warned me to show up with Hope otherwise she will kill our entire family but I knew what monster she truly is. She hates humans and I knew that if she ever gets us she will channel our magic to wipe out entire humans race so only supernatural life under her new rule."

Freya sighed with a guilty look as she admits. "In our coven, the eldest daughter grew more powerful than their ancestors and knowing Dahlia I also knew as powerful she maybe she is nothing without me and Hopes so I went after her and attacked her before she could even make move against us."

She sighs and shows them her burned arm. "I underestimated her, she may be weaker then Hope and I but she has few tricks, She brought back our parents from other side and they both attacked me on her orders while giving her chance to channel my magic."

Freya's husband Vincent then told them. "Luckily I followed her and was able to save her but by that time Dahlia got extra power and with that she brought back Tristan, Aurora, Lucian and all other enemies of our family."

Haley felt on verge of breaking down but she composed herself as she told them. "They attacked us at same night and sadly Freya was unconscious to help us, Dahlia put a powerful sleeping spell on our men, At that time it was only Vincent, me Klaus, Hope and Dad at the compound. Dad came here because Klaus called him to take Hope away until we could fix this mess but before anything could happen we got attacked. Klaus tried to protect me but Mikael overpowered him, Dad couldn't let get Klaus hurt so he joined the fight and pulled Mikael away from him but suddenly Tristan and Lucian came out of nowhere and together they capture both my Dad and husband."

Few tears slipped from her eyes so she turned her face away as she said. I told Vincent to cloak Hope and Freya and once it was done we joined the fight. Both Dahlia and Esther could sense cloaking spell and since they were unable to break it they put a powerful sleeping spell on both Vincent and me before disappearing with Klaus and Dad."

She was unable to continue after that as she stood up and walked towards the window as she heard Freya continue where she has left. "It took me one day but as soon I woke up I found Haley and Vincent under the spell. I knew it was only a matter of time before they came back for us so I called Bonnie and Marcel."

Marcel then added. "Dahlia has already infiltrated witches ancestral crypt, and with rest of our family scattered in different territories, we knew that at first, we need to get Hope somewhere safe before securing our territories with protective spells. At first, Rebekah and I were going to run with her but then Freya got vision."

"What visions?" Freya (from the past) ask to which her older version replied. "I saw Dahlia, Esther and Lucian creating great super powerful hybrids using Klaus's blood and venom. All they needed was Doppelganger blood to perfect their new serum, I watched that if they succeeded they will be able to create a being more powerful than Marcel.''

Bonnie ( from the past ) suddenly understand their mission. "So that's why you ask us to screw Lucian mind? I bet that's why these Zombie Vampires are so imperfect."

Her older version nods her head in confirmation as she said. "It worked and according to our sources Lucian is frustrated about his failure but sooner or later Dahlia will realize and she will get original serum formula out of his mind and that's where this merging will come handy."

Before they could ask Marcel answered them. "In simple terms when our bodies get merge it will combine our powers which will balance the playing field during upcoming war."

Klaus has to agree with this merging advantage but felt uneasy with the notion of being trapped somewhere and getting used by their enemies.

Meanwhile, Damon's eyes still filter towards that forgotten picture and he has to admit that they all looked, one big happy family. Although? "Where is the rest of our family?"

Elena sighed while Bonnie explained. "Ric and Jo's family are gathering our allies while Stefan and Caroline along with their kids went out to search for you."

Damon nodded his head as his eyes focus on something. "What about her? My daughter Davina? Why isn't she here? And where is little original?"

Kol glared at him but felt curious about his own whereabouts and they can see how out of everything this question make them uncomfortable.

"Um, we didn't inform them." Enzo finally answers him and when Damon's eyes widened in surprise he hurriedly explains. "You see both your daughters got your temper, especially Davina who along with your temper got your passion and recklessness too. She loves her dad more than anyone else in this world and we fear that if she found out about your abduction she will raise hell in her anger."

For a while, Damon merely stares at them and then he heard his brother groan. "Oh come on! look at her, she looked so cute I think you guys are exaggerating."

But then they heard Haley voice. "Do not get deceived by her cuteness because In our world she is famously known as Principessa della distruzione."

And by the seriousness of her voice, it seems that whenever Davina Salvatore figures the truth out she will certainly destroy everything.e

###########

( Far Away in beautiful Casablanca/ Morocco)

There was a huge Beach party going on as people celebrate for an unknown reason. It was the best party with advanced music drones floating mid-air to spread the music far and wide.

Among them, a beautiful girl with eyes as blue as sea surrounding them is dancing with a handsome man.

While many eyes land on the girl she didn't even notice them as she passionately kissed her partner.

"Let me get some drinks." She told her partner and left just as midnight fireworks started. By the time she was inside the bar, she can hear Vampires drinking blood from the tourist while her husband drank his fill from a man who was earlier eyeing her.

"Possessive fool." She scrunched her nose and head inside the bar. "Two bourbons." She ordered and then felt arms around her. "Did you drained him completely?"

"No darling, he lives but from now on he won't stare beautiful girls like you."

Her blue eyes widened as she gasps. "Kol Mikaelson! did you pluck out that poor human eyes?"

He looked offended as he says. "No! For your information, I just compelled him to keep his disgusting eyes away from beauties like you, between two of us only one is enough for violence."

Kol watched as his beautiful wife winked at his statement and then offer him his drink.

While they were enjoying their drink a group of seven vampires enter the bar.

Their leader's eyes landed on the loving couple, making him sneer as he shouts out. "Aha! Young Mikaelson and Salvatore how great to see you here."

Davina didn't even bother to spare him glance as she says. "Get lost Pablo this is our territory."

To her annoyance, he and his gang start laughing at them.

Feeling they were looking for fight Kol pulled his wife close. "Come, darling, let's leave before someone gets hurt."

At this Pablo laughed even more as he blocked their path. "Your reign is over his highness, ever since they captured the King and her father we vampires are free to do whatever we want and now I will take this territory and maybe your wife as a trophy."

As much Kol wanted to kill this low life he needs to get his wife out of here.

He forcefully pushed him away and led his wife towards the door.

"Run! My prince and take your little princess with you!"

Kol wanted to bang his head when his wife stopped at door.

"Leave everyone! Run for your life!" The vampire bartender yell in fear and rest of his customers disappear through back door.

Pablo thought Kol Mikaelson will fight him and he was sure that he and his six friends can momentarily kill him which will give them enough time to snatch Salvatore, daughter.

He was grinning evilly at his genius plan when his face fell into the confusion as Davina closed the bar door and then locked it up.

She turned around and slipped out of her black leather jacket. "Now what exactly did you say about my dad!"

Pablo was about to repeat himself when suddenly she grabbed the wooden chair and smash it to the ground.

Gathering two pointy sticks she asks again. "Answer me!"

Pablo gets angry as he reached out to grab her but in the next second, she twists her body and staked him straight in his eye.

"Ahaa!"

The fight broke out as she pulled the stake only to throw it straight at one of his men chest.

She then twisted his arms and kicked another vampire so high that he was thrown outside the window.

Kol shakes his head feeling pity for these unfortunate souls who dared to cross his wife.

He watched as she skilfully rips apart each one of her opponents without even using her powers.

Finally only bloodied, broken Pablo remains as Davina yank his hair. "Now tell me again what were you saying about my dad!"

"Mercy! Mercy! I don't know anything it's just news is spreading in our world that King got attacked and during the fight, they captured him and your father!"

"Liar! If it was true my family would have?"

She stopped and raise her head and Kol quickly touched phone on his wrist. His friend Josh's face appears who looked surprised. "Josh! What is going on back at home?"

Josh gulped and then whispered. "Don't tell Div because Haley didn't want her to know but we got attacked a few weeks ago."

Kol felt his face drain as Davina grabbed his arm making Josh scream in fear. "I'm coming to Josh and you can tell your bloody Queen to run and hide because next time I see her I will kill her!"

With that Davina, Salvatore dropped her husband's arm and kicked the door open.

She was about to walk away when she stopped and turned around. "Kol please buried these seven bodies."

Kol looked confused but soon it got cleared when she throws the last stake straight through Pablo's chest and as he turned grey his wife walked away with vengeance in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes.
> 
> Here you go an overview about what exactly going on in future. Plus the angry Salvatore is coming back. So please share your thoughts and send me your reviews because they extremely motivate me to write more and more. Take care and a little hint title of the next chapter will be "Hello Sister."


	16. Author Notes.

Author'sNotes.

Dear readers.

I am taking a break from F.F because my mother and three of my siblings are suffering from coronavirus and their test came positive today. Please pray for me and my family quick recovery. After losing my father in November this is another blow for my family. Please take care of yourself and your loved ones and even though I will be not updating I will keep reading and reviewing anyone who updates their stories. I urge writers to write more because these stories are a blissful escape from this horrifying reality. Take care of yourself and remember me in your prayers...lots of love and respect... Aisha.


	17. Hello Sister.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davina return creates havoc and both Davina confronted Haley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special note.
> 
> Thank you, Carol, for your advice to use italics for Past characters from now on all past characters will be written in italics.

<

_(Back in New Orleans)_

They were still trying to process everything when door burst open and a young man enter looking extremely panic for some reason as he cries out. “She is coming! She is coming!”

He came to the halt when his eyes fell on everyone else. “Wow! Klaus? Damon?!” 

“Its not what you think Josh, they are our guests from past.” Marcel then fill his trusted friend in about their strange situation.

Josh's eyes widened as he stare at each one of them before shaking his head. “This is bad! She is going to flipped out!”

“What are you talking about?” Haley finally inquiries making him gulp as he sputtered out those words. “Haley, my queen, um....”

“Spit it out Josh!” 

He flinches while taking a step backwards as he informed them in one quick breath. “Davina found out about the attack and she will be arriving soon.”

With that he bolted outside but not before saying one last thing. “Oh! And she is super pissed at you Haley!” 

With that he was gone and for few seconds no one move a muscle and then they all heard Katherine’s freaked out voice . “ Shit! She is coming! What are you waiting for?! Come on guys hide the weapons and girls hide any valuable object she could use as weapon!”

Damon watched Elena holding her head in her hands while his daughter made call to someone.

Meanwhile rest of their future hosts were moving in blurring speed gathering different items around them. 

Fin grabbed couple of antique wooden spears before ordering his brother.  
“Elijah hide the dining table last time they both almost destroyed it.” 

They all watched Elijah singlehandedly picking huge antique wooden table before zooming outside. 

“Is this all really necessary?” _Elena_ ask and her future self replied in dejected voice while folding Persian rugs. “Have you ever saw both brothers fighting with each other! Think about it exactly like that but ten times worse.”

 _Damon_ and _Stefan_ stare at each other and then gulped because they remember the countless priceless items they destroy during their own fights.

 _Fin_ watched Sage carrying trunk towards staircase when something dropped out from it.

 _Katherine_ saw a steel ball dropping towards her but before it could hit her future Elijah catches it. “Careful with the trunk Sage.”

He stared at her apologetically while pocketing the ball. “Sorry, it’s vervain bomb.”

They continue with hiding things and those items they couldn’t hide were getting protection spells from Freya and Bonnie.

“You can be mad at us later but first arrive here as soon as possible Kol .” Haley then hang up and informed them. “She ditched Kol in Morocco, killed vampire name Pablo and his six accomplices all by herself after they boosted about Dad and Klaus abduction.”

While past guests eyes widened in shock the future host sighed because they knew worst was coming there way, although _Kol_ felt even more intrigue by this girl who is able to make them loose their minds with worry about her arrival.

Haley who was not giving away her emotions turned to instruct her children. “Marcel take your sister at outhouse, I don’t want anyone of you here when she arrives.”

 _Marcel_ watched as his sister and future version began to protest.

“Mom let me stay. I can calm down aunt Davina.”

“Ma, I could contain Div long enough for you to reason with her! God knows how angry she will be.”

Haley’s eyes glows as she snaps angrily at them. “Enough both of you! I can handle my sister but first I need both of you outside, Now!”

 _Klaus_ was mesmerized by her glowing eyes that were similar to his when he let his wolf side out. To his amusement, it affected everyone else as they all flinched by her tone.

 _Marcel_ snorted under his breath as he watched his future self cowering. “Wimp.” He muttered out but at that moment Haley’s focus shifts on him as she yelled. “What are you smirking about?! You also joined them outside now!”

At this point Marcel scoffed. “Listen lady! I am not some kid, I am older stronger...”

“Garr!” 

‘Is she growling at me?’ _Marcel_ stopped midway as Haley advances on him and before he knew it she grabbed him by ear. “And I am your mother! And you will do exactly as I say!

“Ow! Ouch! Okay, please let me go!”

Marcel and Hope were snickering behind her but composed their face into serious expression when their mother turned around. “Now all three of you go at outhouse and stay there until I fix things with my sister.”

Together all three of them walked outside and Marcel patted his past version's back while Hope tried to make him feel good. “Don't be afraid, our mother loves us a lot and she always send us at outhouse during these family fights.” 

Even Marcel gave him advice. “She is great mother to us and quite protective of her children so just remember next time don’t play older and strong card against her because that won’t stop her grounding you for life.”

Hearing these words Haley shake her head as she watched her children retreating from. Turning around she found out that _Klaus_ was also watching her with great intensity. “You really are great mother to them, I am grateful to you because looks like Marcellus get to experience mother’s love all because of you.”

He was surprised, that fierce girl second ago suddenly blushed because he spoke few praise for her.

 _Damon_ and _Elena_ watched this exchange uncomfortably as their future daughter share intimate look with their worst enemy and thankfully that moment stopped when Rebekah spoke up.

“I think all of you should head upstairs too, we don’t know how Davina will react if she saw all of you.”

 _Freya_ looked slightly confused as she ask. “But this place is seal by protective spell, so that’s mean you will be aware whenever she shows up. Am I right?”

She watched as her future self and Bonnie gave her pitiful look. “Protective spell won’t work against girl like Davina.” Bonnie told her.

“Why, what’s so special about her?” _Bonnie_ ask her future self.

“Because the Gemini spell not only created Salvatore children, they were born with supernatural characteristics.”

“What do you mean?” _Stefan_ ask thinking about his own children.

It was Elena who hurriedly explain them. “All four Salvatore’s are born with supernatural genetics. My daughter Haley was born half vampire/ half human. Same as your Elder son Kyle they are Dhampir. Whereas my daughter Davina and your daughter Lizzie were born half vampire/ half witches because of Jo's spells and that’s why they both are heretics.”

While _Damon, Elena, Stefan and Caroline_ tried to process this information about their children something made _Klaus_ frown as he asks Haley. “If you are Dhampir then how can you be Hybrid?”

She tucked her hair away as she replied in soft voice. “That is a long story for another time but if you want short version then I transformed myself into hybrid during our wedding ceremony.”

 _Klaus_ has to contain his dead beating heart as he understood her meaning. Do this astonishing women willingly transform her life on their wedding day? And for the first time he understood why his heart has chosen this magnificent creature as his mate.

Once they were sure enough that the house was secured enough Freya and Bonnie left with their husbands towards borders line. “We will try our best to calm her down if we were able to detect her first.” Enzo assured Elena before giving her hug as they left.

Elena looked extremely worried as she watched her daughter pacing beside windows. “Haley maybe you should go at outhouse too while....”

“No mom, Davina is angry with me and rightfully so. It was my decision to hide things from her so it’s only fair that I will face my sister's wrath.”

 _Elena_ can feel her future self inner turmoil, which makes her wonder how her future children turn out to be?

“She really loves her father this much to be furious about all this?!”

Elena gave her younger version small smile as she explains. “Out of four children Davina was only one born with complication. She was just a baby but the magic inside her was extremely raw and powerful for new born baby, it used to explode out of her. It was so worse that we couldn’t even touch her during those times because her magic used to attack our nerves and at that time Bonnie and Jo were convinced she won’t be able to make it past her first birthday.”

Elena eyes filled up with tear and _Damon_ was unable to stop himself as he wiped it away. She looked at him with gratitude as she continues. “You know why she loves her dad so much, it’s because that first year of her life her dad held on to her. No matter how much it hurt him he suffered those moments along with her and it’s because of him our daughter was able to live long and happy life.”

Both _Damon_ and _Elena_ were speechless and he could see strange kind of aww and respect for him in everyone eyes and it felt weird because they are a apprising him for something he haven’t done yet.

They were still planning to how to handle her when suddenly.

“Bang! Bang!”

“What the!” Elijah open the North side curtains and first thing they saw bright flames far ahead. 

“Did she blasted the bell tower?!” Fin asked his brother who replied. “Yes Fin and I think we should get to our dear sister in law before she blast the entire French Quarters!”

With that Elijah, Fin, Rebekah, Sage and Katherine went outside but not before Katherine instructed them. “Haley stay here and please hide our guests.”

With that they left and Haley turned around to face them. “Mom please go to outhouse and make sure they are alright, I don’t want children to come running here.”

Elena stared at her with uncertainty but she assured her. “Mom, it will be alright, please go and check on the children.”

With one last glance at bell tower Elena went outside. 

Haley sigh in relief before turning to face her guests. “Okay quickly! I want you to go to the west side of this compound and stay there no matter what you hear.”

 _Klaus_ frowned while _Damon_ ask. “You want us to leave you here alone?”

“Yes! Look I appreciate your concerns but trust me this is not something you all shouldn’t have to see or concern yourself with.”

 _Klaus_ moves closer in concern. “Then at least let me stay with you. I don’t think it’s wise to leave you unprotected.”

She can see _Damon_ or _Klaus_ are not going to leave so she implores. “Please! Just do as I say.”

Reluctantly they all left and Haley felt a huge weight off her shoulders because what they didn’t know is that she can sense her sister nearby.

############

Once alone Haley waited and then she heard distance movement from an open window.

She walked near the window and ducked just in time as the crow flew past her.

It flew a few circles above her before it flew out again and there in front of the open window stood none other than her sister smirking at her.

“Davina.”

“Hello sister.” 

Haley took deep breath as she walked cautiously while Davina stood calmly in front of her although her eyes so much like their dad was filled with anger.

“Don't you think crow is bit much?”

She shrugged and wave her hand. “I used them for a dramatic entrance but you should see what I can do with fog and fire, now that's I called bit spooky plus it really draw everyone attention.”

Davina fingers then crackle with electric before her fingertips lit in flames. 

“Enough Div! can we speak like a mature person.”

Her sister tilt her head and then pursed her lips as she ask. “Tell me something Hales, can a mature person hide about something huge, like abduction of our dad from her only sister?”

Davina's eyes grew dark, her face covered with veins as she step closer. “Answer me Haley! If you are really mature then where is our dad!”

Haley thought she was prepared but still she was unprepared when suddenly she pulled out dagger from her pocket and threw it a few inches above her chest.

“Ah!” Haley screams while his sister mocked. “Oops, I missed.”

Haley felt her face change as she pulls out that dagger and threw it back at her sister who grabbed it mid-air.

A fight broke out between both sisters as they punched and kicked each other whfile stabbing each other whenever they were able to snatch dagger from one another.

Meanwhile, on the west side of the compound, all past vampires heard the fight and they all ran to help Haley. 

At the same time Mickelson's returns when they found that blast to be an illusion.

The scene in front of them was of total chaos as both sisters blurred form can be seen while they crash and break anything in their path.

“How dare you hide about dad!” Davina roared while Haley defends her self twisting her sister's arm. “like you don’t know the answer?!”

Davina threw her head back and bashed Haley’s face making her free from her grip.

Yanking out the dagger from her bleeding leg she was going to plunge it on Haley’s back when _Damon_ yells out.

“Stop!” 

He watched this mini Elena's face filled with so many emotions, her eyes so much like his turned from anger, to shock and finally joy as she dropped the weapon from her hand and even though her body was bloodied and bruised up he can see a spirited girl behind her tough exterior.

“Dad!”

Leaving past _Marcel_ with her granddaughter Elena and Marcel rushed towards Compound in fear for her daughters well being but the moment they stepped inside she saw her young daughter crying happily in _Damon's_ arms while oblivious to her surroundings.

“Dad! Thank God you are alright! I can’t believe you are safe in front of me!” 

And at that moment she didn’t care about fake news. She was extremely happy because God forbid but if anyone dares to harm her father then she would have destroyed everything to bring him back.

  
,,,,,,,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes
> 
> Here you go another chapter of this story, in the next chapter we will see her reaction when the truth came out plus we will see the terror she became in her anger.


	18. Reckless.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davina found out the truth.

Davina held her father tightly as if she will never let him go again. Truth is she was going crazy with worst sort of scenario churning inside her mind when she thought her father somewhere trapped, surrounded by dangerous enemies.

"I'm so glad it was false news! You have no idea how much I felt scared when I thought you were taken."

Damon held her quietly as he was unable to express his feeling of getting so much love from these women.

Elena cried silently because she was afraid to tell her truth, on the other side Haley was thinking the best way to break this news to her sister.

"Div?" She called her softly as if it wasn't the same girl who just seconds ago stabbed her countless of times.

Davina raised her head and faced her sister but instead her eyes fell on Klaus who apparently stood protectively behind Haley.

Damon can felt her relax in his arms as she sighed and then gave friendly smile to Klaus. "Hello, Brother."

Without leaving her father embrace she reached out to place a hand on his brother-in-law's shoulder. "It's great that you both are fine, some scumbag spread rumours about yours and dad abduction."

She gave them sheepish smile as she admits to her dad. "Now I am feeling a tad bit guilty for killing him and his snobbish coven but in my defence, he was threatening me and my husband."

Her eyes then widened as she faces palmed herself. "Oh shoot! I left Kol there to clear my mess! God, he would be so pissed with me!"

With that, she left her father embrace and turned around only to come face to face with Kol.

He watched this girl get momentarily surprised before her face lit up as if she just saw her favourite thing in the world.

"You got here before me!? Did Ziggy performed transportation spell for you?"

She didn't wait for a reply before jumping into his arms and giving her husband the passionate kiss to placate him. "My sweet worrisome husband, as you can see it was just a rumour, So there is no need to stress over because you think I will go on murdering spree."

She watched his eyes widened as he nervously stares behind her which makes her turned around.

They all knew they were in trouble the second she turned around and then just like her mother and sister before her, she noticed everyone else.

Her blue eyes jumped from each and every person before finally landing on her mother.

"What's going on mom? Why I am seeing a double version of everyone else?"

Elena cautiously stepped closer to her daughter as she tried to answer her.

"I will tell you everything you want to know but Davina, sweetheart please stay calm and just hear me out first."

Davina arched her brows and crossed her arms waiting for her mother to begin and they both knew that she won't calm down just because it's requested of her.

"The reason you are seeing a double version of our family members is that..." She hesitated and then braced herself for an upcoming explosion as she said. "Hope brought them from past after your dad and Klaus were taken by our enemies."

They can see the spark in her eyes fading as Elena told her everything. She was just done telling her that the man she thought her father was, in reality, a past version of Damon when suddenly she sprinted towards Haley and tackle her to the ground.

Haley let her sister punch her face as she snarls. "Dad is taken! They took our dad and not only you hide it from me but you also send my niece on a dangerous mission!"

She was about to punch her again when Haley grasp her palm and twist it away breaking bones in her wrist.

Kicking her sister away Haley stood up and snarled back. "I didn't know about Hope's trip before it was too late and as for not telling you about Dad!" She pointed out at their condition. "Well! you know why I did it? Because you are violent and reckless "

Rage flew another notch as Davina reset her wrist and then growled at her sister. "You want violent?! I show you how violent I can be!" Twisting her palm in the air she cursed her sister bringing her down to her knees while she starts choking and then vomiting blood all over the floor.

Elena turned her face away as they watched this horrifying sight. "They can't be my daughters." She cried out in whisper but Damon and Elena, as well as other vampires, heard that.

"Enough!" He once again yelled making her stop as she turned around to face him.

"Do not order me you, imposter! Just because you are some part version of my dad, it won't give you authority over me!"

She turned around and watched her mother helping her sister up, who has now recovered from her attack. "I can't believe you too kept this secret from me, mom!"

She then turned to accused everyone in her family. "I have trusted you all! And you all kept something this big from me! They were my family too! My Dad who I love most in this world has been taken from me and what you all were doing? Keeping his abduction secret from me!"

At least they have the audacity to look guilty but she was done with them. "You know what?! Go to Hell! I will find my Dad by myself!?"

With that, she was about to head out when she heard her sister pleading voice. "Div please stop! You can't be reckless! Think about Dad and Klaus! Just hear me out, we got a plan..."

But she was cut off when Davina laughed madly as she says. "Oh! Don't worry sis, I have a brilliant plan."

Raising her palms up she lit flames that matches her eyes. "I will burn those bastards to the ground and get my dad over their ashes."

With that, she burst the door open and left with a vengeance in her eyes.

############

In the coldest part of the world, where Original magic was born two women were chanting spell over an unconscious body.

The man-body was twitching but still, he remains unconscious and before they could proceed even further they were disturbed by a man.

"She is back! The child she is back but she is not alone."

One of the women who have blond silk hair looked embarrassed, while her elder sister laughed. "Oh, we know that Lucian! Apparently, my sister's failures have no limits but on the other hand, it did give me some insight into our problems."

Leaving that unconscious body with Esther, Dahlia stood up and walked towards Lucian as she observed him. "I have a theory, Mr King, let's see if it can work out in our favour or not."

And before he could understand her meaning his head was in her grasp as she starts chanting the spell.

Esther flinched but ignore Lucian's screams as she watched her sister diving into his mind as she searches for the root of their problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes.
> 
> Here you go, another chapter of this story. In the next chapter, we will see what Davina will do in search of her Dad. Haley trying to mend their relationship and past guests experience the craziness of future as more family members arrived. So please stay tuned, stay safe and send me reviews to motivate me to write more and more.


	19. Violent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davina creates Havoc and someone close to her tried to contain it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes.
> 
> Special Notes.
> 
> Once again sorry for the delay but this year has been taking a toll on me and I just hope upcoming years be easy on all of us.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Carol and Sohela happy birthday to both my favourite girls and I wish you both all of the happiness and success in this world.

The French Quarters cemetery of New Orleans is the magical ground hold from where the witches can channel powers from their ancestral spirits.

There are many nights when the entire faction is gathered to boost their powers and tonight was one of that night.

Ever since Klaus got abducted, the witches of New Orleans outcaste Freya and Vincent. They are now controlled by a witch named Sofia who was under the control of Dahlia and through her, she is controlling the entire factions of witches.

They were busy extracting powers from their ancestors when suddenly their chant was disturbed by upcoming footsteps.

Sofia the coven's new leader shows open hostility as she threatened the intruder. "Leave this place you filthy half breed! You and your family are not welcome here anymore!"

Davina merely smirked at their hostile face as she says. "Oh trust me, I am not interested either to hang out with you mindless puppets! just tell me where I can find your masters and I will leave you in peace."

As she assumes the witches and warlock alike raised their hands ready to curse her but before any of them can either move a blinding light came out of nowhere rendering everyone powerless except Davina who turned towards it's the source and sure enough saw none other then Kol standing with one of his magical artefacts.

Kol smirked as his wife growls loud in anger. "Kol!"

Her husband eyes shine as he teased. "My Darling Davina, You thought that I will let my angry stubborn wife walk in enemies territory alone?"

"I don't need your help!" She growled as she raised both her hands which were lit up in flame which she used against her enemies.

The witches cowered and ran for cover as they tried to cast defensive spells but none of them could perform a single bit of magic.

Still lit up in flames she moved forward and make her way straight through Sofia.

Trapping herself in the ring of fire along with the new leader she grabbed Sofia by her hair as she asks in a threatening tone. "Tell me where is that bloody witch Dahlia! Otherwise, I will rein fire here on this very ground and burn you all until only your ashes left for your ancestors to mourn!"

Sofia trembles as she begged. "Please, I don't know anything about their whereabouts, I swear on our ancestor's spirits! All we get is visions whenever she wants to communicate with us."

"Liar!" Davina hissed and yank her hair with more force. "Tell me where is my father!"

The witch just shakes her head in answer and before Davina could lose her temper anymore she hears her husband's voice. "Let her go Div she is telling you the truth."

When she didn't respond Kol sighed and then pulled out a horn type of object from his pocket.

"Sorry, Darling but this is for your good." She turned to face him just in time and to her horror, he blows the horn.

The effect was instant as he watched this time each witch and warlock along with his wife collapsed unconscious on the ground.

Walking passed them he gently picked up his unconscious wife and sighed. "let's go home." With that, he turned around and start walking leaving the cemetery behind.

It was a tense atmosphere when Davina left and when Bonnie and Freya along with their husbands returned they found out the aftermath of the warzone as everyone in the mansion is busy cleaning up the mess that was left behind by the sister's brawl.

"So how did it go?" Enzo inquiries curiously as he watched Haley's bloody dishevelled state as Elena fixed her daughter's broken bones.

"Same old, same old," Haley replied while scowling at her Godfather. "Although you will be happy to know that she stabbed me with your Christmas present."

At this point, Elena turns angrily as she scolded him. "You gave her dagger as a present! Are you out of your mind! between you and Damon that girl has more weapons than clothes."

Damon's eyes widened while his old friend laughed. "Well I don't want to say Hales but 'I told you so'. Your sister's anger was predictable when you decided to keep this secret."

Haley looked ashamed but Bonnie came to her defence. "Well, we know how violent she is and we knew how badly she took this news. I bet she is out there creating all sort of chaos in her anger."

As soon these words were spoken out loud Haley stood up. "We should go after her, God knows what she will do?"

But the rest of her words were drowned when they heard threatening yells of her sister as Kol Mikaelson walks in carrying his screaming wife over his shoulder.

Davina hands and legs were bound with Kol's magical rope making her unable to use her powers.

"Let me go! I will kill you! I will bleed you out until you are nothing but a rotten corpse!"

Kol watched his future self smirking at them as he successfully contains this violent witch while he greeted them. "Hello, family and past guests it's nice to see you all in one piece after dealing with my sweet wife."

He laughed at the incredulous expression of past guests especially his past version who was giving him perplexed look as Davina kept screaming her threats.

"Behave, sweetheart, you are scaring my past self, I am afraid he will turn into monk rather than risking marrying you in future."

With practice ace, he put his bound wife down on one of the couches and then kneeled before her as he tried to reason with her.

Davina was still glaring at him as he sat down in front of her while gently unbinding her hands. "I'm sorry for binding you but murdering the entire witches faction is wrong and waste of our precious time."

"Oh yeah!" Yanking her hands-free she pushed him away. "What better things I should do with my time!"

At that point, Kol gave her a stern look as he replied. "Saving my brother and Father-in-law may seem far more important than your temper tantrums."

And for the first time, past guests witness how this violent/ angry girl suddenly got tamed and looked a little bit guilty as she asked in distraught voice. " How? I don't even know where to start or even where they are?"

Damon and Elena along with everyone else watched as Kol gently pulled her in his embrace while she cried in his arms.

' Marriage changed both my brothers.' Elijah thought as he watched Kol watching them with strange kind of awe in his eyes.

Elijah's eyes then roamed over the rest of his future family members and it's astounding how every one of his siblings had found love to make them settled in this family lifestyle.

"Shush." Kol caresses her face as he tries to give her comfort. "All hope is not lost while you were creating havoc I may found a lead for our search."

"What!" Davina and everyone shouts out at the same time as they stared at him with stunned faces.

"You heard me right I found the lead!"

"What are you talking about?!" Haley inquiries still not believing that after so many weeks of endless search they finally got lead from none other than Kol.

"An old witch friend of mine called me and someone recently resurfaces there who claims he is a descendent family member a count's son of that kingdom from thousand of year's ago but my friend can tell he is a vampire, a millennia-old vampire."

This time past and future originals alike hissed angrily at the same time. "Tristan!"

"You got it right!" Kol told them as he instructs his sister. "Do whatever you planned to do as fast as you can Freya and Haley call the rest of our family because we are having a family reunion in France."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes.
> 
> Here you go another chapter and in the next chapter, the merger is going to happen and family reunion in France. Please send me your reviews because I need them now more than ever to motivate me more and more. Take care and have a happy safe life.


	20. Merger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The merge of past and future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

As soon as Kol's news about Tristan settles in, the family spare no time as they busy themselves with preparation. 

“I will make a call to the rest of our family.” Enzo was first to break the silence as he stares at his wife. “Love, I think you and Freya should start preparing for this merger.”

Kissing his wife he began to head towards their room. 

Fin then instructed his wife “Sage, since you are not participating in a merger, you should prepare the jet for this long journey.”

Fin watched them sharing an intimate look before she headed outside but not before Haley calls her out. “Sage! Can you stop by the outhouse first and send Marcel and Hope back inside.”

She nods her head and then left as Davina stood up. “So how are you planning to do this merging thing? I mean how it supposed to works, like jumping bodies?!”

Both Elijah’s frowned as Davina’s question reminded them of ir brother Klaus who was famous for Jumping in his victim's bodies.

Klaus who was thinking along the same lines was stunned when Freya replied.

“We are not talking about spirit jumping. It’s more complex and advanced magic and on top of that it’s rarely used ever before.”

Bonnie then muttered a spell and book flew out of nowhere before landing straight in her hands. “Come, everyone, we still have a few hours before dawn to perform this merger.”

With that everyone head outside but stopped as Hope and Past Marcel arrived.

“Aunt Div! Uncle Kol!”

She rushed straight towards her uncle and aunt who bent down to hug their niece. “Please don’t be angry with us,” Hope begged and felt her aunt's arms tighten around her. “We are not angry with your kid.”

“It's impossible to be made with our favourite niece,” Kol assured her which makes Hope frown at him. “I’m your only niece.” She reminds him of making him smirk at her. “Touché.”

Their reunion was cut short when Haley intervened.  
“Hope sweetie, come get some rest. Tomorrow we all are leaving for France.”

“France but why?” 

They all briefly stared at each other because they don’t want to give her false hope. 

Finally, Elena spoke up as she answers her granddaughter with assuring smile. “The rest of our family found a safe house in France and that’s where we are going. Now come along we need you well rested for this long journey.”

Elena then turned and stared at her past version, Damon, Klaus, Stefan and Caroline.” 

“I think you five should get some rest since you guys can’t participate in merger.”

“Why can’t we participate in merger?!” Damon and Klaus inquire at the same time.

“Its because we need both bodies present for merger and since Stefan and Caroline are not present at this moment and you two are trapped somewhere we can’t risk including you.”

“But what about me?” Elena asks out and her future self looked sadly at her. “Even with doppelganger blood, you are still first and foremost human Elena and I are afraid your body is not strong enough to withstand this merge.”

It was clear Elena felt weak at that moment so Bonnie assured her friend. “They are right Elena, this is uncharted territory and it will be an insane risk to do human/vampire merger.

Feeling dejected Elena agreed as they followed Haley, Elena and Hope upstairs.

First, they head towards Hope's bedroom. It was decorated with a painting of forest and tapestry of their entire family. They waited as Haley and Elena take Hope towards the bathroom for wash and change. A few minutes later they emerge with Hope looking fresh dressed in her purple jammies. 

One by one they all kissed her good night and soon the entire day took a toll on her young body because she fell asleep in seconds.

Slowly they crept out of her room and then start walking when Elena stopped and pointed at the left side door. “This was room Stefan and Caroline used whenever they come for visit, I believe you can find a few spare clothes for time being...” She trailed off when they both looked extremely embarrassed.

“Oh, you guys are still not together in your time?” Elena shakes her head at her foolishness. “I’m so sorry guys, the thing is, after so many years of happiness it’s hard to even remember the past where we lived without our soulmates. 

Haley couldn’t help but watched with hidden amusement how Damon and Elena steal glances with each other while Stefan and Caroline blushed embarrassingly because they are still just friends. 

She then make mistake as her eyes landed on Klaus and now it was her turn to blush under his intense gaze as he said out loud. “You are right, I do prefer this marvellous future over thousands of lonely year’s of my past.”

Haley felt her heart flutter at his admission but their sweet moment was disrupted with an annoying cough as Damon loudly clear his throat as he cough. “Perv.”

A growl was about to erupt from Klaus when suddenly Stefan spoke up.  
“Its ok, Damon and I can share a guest bedroom with Klaus and Elena can stay here with Caroline. We just need some spare clothes.”

Klaus who was trying hard to hold back his glare felt relax when Haley suggested. “That’s a great uncle! I mean Stefan. Aunt, I mean Caroline you can find clothes for yourself in closet and mom you should take them with you.” She pointed at her past parents before turning towards Klaus. “You can follow me, I bet you will agree with your taste in clothes.”

Ignoring Damon protests and Klaus triumphant smile she leads him towards their bedroom.

As much Damon wanted to protect his daughter from advances of the big bad wolf, he and Elena start walking the opposite direction and follow future Elena towards her bedroom.

Upon entering the first thing they both drawn towards to was frame after frame of photographs of themselves and what shocked them most was how happier they both seem to look in each picture.

Damon picked up one in which he was holding small new-born baby Davina while a two-year-old Haley was perched on Elena’s lap staring at her baby sister. 

On the other hand, Elena was holding their wedding picture, She felt strange kind of fluttering when she saw herself as happiest bride and Damon staring her with so much adoration.

They were so lost in these wonderful would be memories that they were startled when Elena joined them.

“I still remember each one of this moment, I know you won’t believe me but Damon brings me so much joy. He fulfils all his promises by giving me passion, adventure and a little bit of danger but above all an endless love.”

Elena felt like she has heard these words before, while Damon looked away with a hint of guilt as he muttered. “So she remembered.”

The vampire hearing came in handy because while human Elena couldn’t pick up Vampire Elena did who smirk at Damon as she told him in low voice. “I wish you didn’t compel me, it could have spared all of us that heartache.”

While Damon felt speechless the same could be said for the original hybrid as he watched himself smiling in pictures with Haley.

He couldn’t believe how happy he looked, it felt like he is watching a different person who may resemble him. 

After putting down his wedding picture and Hope's birth picture, he then picked that seems the earlier days of their relationship, it looked like a bonfire and he and Haley seem to be dancing when this picture was taken.

“I was here on vacation when my friends and I heard about this summer Bonfire in French Quarters.”

He looked up and found Haley lost in long lost memory as she continues. “For the first time, I was away from my family and for a shelter young girl like myself that vacation was the first taste of freedom and so there I was dancing with joy, revelling in my freedom when suddenly I found myself trapped in these intense liquid blue eyes.”

Klaus suddenly felt captivated as this beautiful creature glanced deeply into his eyes as she steps closer. “These eyes compelled me without even knowing it, I couldn’t look away from them, couldn’t concentrate on my surroundings. All I knew is that from now on no matter what happens my life will never be the same.”

They were only feet apart still lost in each other eyes. It was Klaus who finally ask the one question he wanted to know but deep down dreaded to know the answer.

“Do you regret loving someone like me?!”

It took Haley less than heartbeat as she cupped his cheek and answer in a strong voice. “No. I could regret many things but loving you was the best thing in my life.”

############

Meanwhile downstairs Vincent and Davina prepared the spell. “You all must be glad I showed up in time,” Davina grumbles as she yells. “Incendia!”

The torches lit up and light fell on both past and future bodies as Freya and Bonnie completed the final preparation. 

Enzo appeared just in time as he watched his wife taking place with her past version. “I have done my part. Stefan assured me they will reach there before us.”

“Good.” She kissed her husband while her past version looks away shyly. “Don’t be embarrassed Bonnie, it’s okay to be happy and in love.”

Enzo winked at them before kissing Bonnie’s cheek. “All the best love.”

With that, he left and Join Vincent and Davina as they raised their hands.

Vincent then instructed them in a clear voice. “Everyone joined your hands and no matter what happened do not let each other go.” 

He watched as past and future Joined hands one by one and once everyone was ready they began the chant. Sanguinem desimilus! Sanguinem generis faints"

They kept chanting loudly and finally one by one they can hear scream emitting from them. “Endure the pain! Don’t break the connection!”  
Vincent warns them as Davina continue the chanting.

Enzo watched with worried eyes how much this spell was causing them pain and yet not one of them let each other hand go.

Davina and Vincent were crossing every limit of their power and at that moment Freya did thank their lucky stars that Davina arrived in time otherwise this spell would have killed Vincent and ripped them apart.

Since they were witches spell worked for Freya and Bonnie as they merged with their past version their bodies mingling with them along with their powers.

Enzo felt shocked when he watched his wife consuming her past self. A human couldn’t detect it but his wife looked younger and there was a faint glow around her. Same with Freya who looked younger and even more powerful as she and Bonnie rushed towards them and take Vincent and Davina’s places as together they continue to chant. Sanguinem desimilus! Sanguinem generis faints"

Davina and Vincent are finally able to collapse as both witches take control. With their newfound power, the spell took up a higher notch as Katherine completed her merge.

She took a huge breath while adjusting to her new strength and senses.

Next was Kol who soon gains control and then rushed towards his wife. “You were brilliant darling!” He compliments his wife while kissing her with double passion than before. “Mmm, I can’t wait to test out this new, stronger version of my husband.” She moaned seductively against his lips. 

Rebekah, Elijah and Fin were next to complete their merge and they can feel thousands of years worth of power mixed with added years of their past lives. ‘This is going to be interesting.’ Elijah thought as he flexes his palms.

Finally, the longest and hardest was Marcel's merge. It was Harder because both his bodies have unnatural strength.

“Why is it not working?! Rebekah cried out as she watched both Marcel screaming in pain.

Davina stood up as she yells out. “He is ripping apart! 

Freya held her husband’s hands as she called her family. “We need to channel all our strength!”

Understanding her instructions the witches and vampires alike Joined their hand and as they channel their magic the witches began their chanting louder than ever. Sanguinem desimilus! Sanguinem generis faints"  
The wind roared and lightning struck high in the night sky and it was then with a huge blast the spell stopped as they all were thrown back.

The echo of that noise was so loud that Haley and Elena along with everyone else in mansion rushed outside only to find their family getting on their feet. 

It was Hope gasp that break this shocking moment as Hope stares transfixed at her brother.

The others finally caught what stunned this child because they're on the middle of the clearing stood Marcel Gerard Mickelson. Twelve feet taller and four times muscular with dark purple eyes and razor-sharp fangs and claws. 

They watched mesmerise as he stood stronger then ever and then growls as dawn breaks. The growl of the most powerful creature ever in existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes.
> 
> Here you go, I hope this chapter reach to you. Please remember my request and send me your reviews and motivate me to write more and more.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note.
> 
> Hey everyone, here is the prologue chapter. I hope you will like it, so please send me your review and motivate me to write more and more.


End file.
